Friends with more than benefits
by hopewings6
Summary: Rule #1 for friends with benefits-Don't try it with a friend Rule #2 for friends with benefits-DONT TRY IT WITH A FRIEND
1. Chapter 1

Riley stared at herself in the mirror trying desperately to pull her short shorts down more to no avail. She sighs tilting her head from side to side debating why she was even going to this frat party. Don't get her wrong she enjoyed a good party is just was always the same drunk guys and quite frankly it bored her to tears. But she remembered as a sorority girl it was required of her to at least make an appearance. So here she stood in a ridiculous outfit cowboy boots and hat wishing she didn't have to go.

"Riley move your cute butt we are so late!" Patty one of her sisters says banging on the door. Riley looks one last time at her reflection and tightens her red plaid shirt and clicking her boots hoping they transport her anywhere else for the night. She closes her eyes clicking her heels and muttering "there's no place like home." For a second Riley thinks it works when everything goes quiet she opens one eye and sighs. "Well so much for that." She tells the room grabbing her phone slipping it into her pocket and heading for the door.

"Remember girls as the best sorority on campus we have an image to uphold so if you got to puke swallow it." Their esteem leader Chelsea shouts from the top of the steps. Riley stands next to patty and whispers "she knows that's even worse than actually puking right?" Patty covers her mouth giggling earning them a glare from Chelsea. "Okay let's go ladies the party awaits." She claps her hands together and they all walk out with linked arms.

They walk out and Riley smiles smelling that Texas air. Shocking right Riley Matthews in Texas? But after visiting during middle school she fell in love with it especially because no matter where she was you could look up and see the stars. "Come on daydreamer." Patty laughs pulling her arm. That was the nickname they gave her freshman year when Riley would just stop and stare off into space. And it sorta stuck which Riley didn't mind. They arrive at the frat house and seen the party was in full swing already. Everyone breaks off to dance or find someone to hook up with.

Riley walked around the party slapping the hands of guys who were already drunk trying to grab at her and makes her way into the kitchen. She had just grabbed a cup when she hears a nickname she hadn't heard in years. "MadDogg MadDogg!" Riley pushes past the crowd that was forming and freezes when she sees who it is. Lucas Friar her and Maya's shared boyfriend who moved away sophomore year to Washington never ending the triangle. Last she heard of him he was going to college back in New York with his high school sweetheart.

Now here he was standing upside down drinking from the keg while everyone chanted his name. Lucas stands up wiping his mouth to hi fives from his brothers when he spots her in the crowd. He looks her way and Riley turns around disappearing into the crowd. Riley Matthews the pretty no scratch that the gorgeous brunette he could never forget. He never knew what happened with the old gang he kind of lost touch when he moved even though they agreed to stay in touch Zay was the only one he still talked to.

He looks at everyone trying to spot her but maybe it was just like every other time. Lucas just imagining her face on different girls like usual. He spots Zay chatting up some girl and walks over and says "hey did you see that girl she looked just like Riley." Zay ignores him but the girl he was talking to turns Lucas way and smiles "Riley Matthews?" Lucas eyes widen and he nods his head. "Oh yeah that was her black cowboy hat red shirt?" Lucas nods and the girl tells him that was indeed his Riley.

Lucas couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. He makes his way into the house and finds Riley standing off to the side holding a red cup to her lips pretending to drink. He watches as she sees him coming her way and chugging her drink and walking towards the kitchen. Lucas follows watching her impossibly long legs move swiftly between people all the while looking back to see if he was following.

Riley just grabbed another cup when she felt someone put their hand on hers grabbing the cup away. She turns her head and sees Lucas smirking at her and drink from her cup. "You know there are more cups here you could have grabbed one for yourself jerk." Lucas chuckles and says "so never pegged you for a sorority girl? Nice hat." He tells her flicking it with his hand. Riley rolls her eyes and tries to leave but Lucas blocks her.

"Move." Riley says through gritted teeth. Lucas just smiles and steps closer to Riley making her bump into the counter. "So how ya been? I didn't know you went to this school or that you were even in Texas?" Riley scoffs folding her arms across her chest and says "well why would you we aren't exactly friends." Lucas smirks looking in her brown eyes that were on fire and making him really want to kiss her.

Riley pushes past him but doesn't make it far before he grabs her waist turning her back to him. "Let me go!" She spits at him. He chuckles and whispers in her ear "why so you can go back and pretend to be drinking beer when we both know it was soda." Lucas didn't know why he was being a ass to her but seeing that fire in her eyes just spurred him on. "Guess Maya isn't here to hold your hand letting you know it's okay to unfold them huh?"

Riley clench her fist and took a breath. He didn't know what he was getting into with her. She was no longer that old insecure Riley Matthews he knew and she was going to prove it just to shut him up. She looks up sweetly at him taking off her hat and placing it on his head and whispers in his ear. "Your right she isn't here and trust me my hands been unfolded for awhile now." She bites his earlobe making him groan just to tease him and walks off.

Riley wakes the next morning to the sound of something buzzing. She groans swatting at her desk trying to find her phone. She finally grabs it opening one eye when she realizes it's not her phone or her bedroom. She sits up and holds her head as the room suddenly starts spinning. She looks down and notices her bra is missing and her clothes thrown about the room. She mentally curses herself and turns looking at who was next to her.

She covers her mouth letting out a silent scream when she lifts the cowboy hat off the stranger's face a little and sees it Lucas. And just like that the night before plays back in her mind like a bad movie. Riley remember walking away from him only to find he followed her so she went to the bar outside and took a couple of shots with the bartender and then she agreed to play hard liquor pong with her sisters.

But none of that showed her interacting with Lucas again. Then she sees Lucas belt buckle and her eyes widen and she remembered. They had a fake mechanical bull set up and Riley already tipsy got on riding it for awhile to the sound of cheers until Lucas grabbed her off and slowly slid her down his body. They stayed that way just staring at each other until something took over and they ended up in a heavy make out session that got heated quickly.

Riley shook her head trying to quietly slip out of bed and grab her clothes dressing quickly before Lucas woke. Everything they did came back with each item she picked up. From her shirt hanging off the door where she took it off when they entered his room and her shorts in the middle of the floor where Lucas slipped them off as she jumped on him. To her boots by his closet wall where he took her against it. Riley shook her head and debated with herself if she should grab her hat.

She didn't have to think to long when Lucas rolled over knocking the hat off his face and rolling on his stomach. From there she seen the claw marks and resisted the urge to trace them remembering what they did last night. She quickly grabs it and makes a mad dash for her boots slipping them on. She looks in Lucas closet and notices his old middle school sweatshirt and wonders why he still carries it around. She puts it on and makes her way out his room preparing for her inevitable walk of shame in front of his frat brothers.

Luckily for her nobody was in the hall or living room. She had just reach the front door when someone calls her name. Riley freezes and slowly turns around seeing Zay grinning at her. "Morning sugar." Zay tells her eating his bowl of cereal. Riley glares at him and says "I wasn't here got it?" Zay chuckles and shakes his head as Riley makes her way out the house.

Riley makes it all the way inside the house without being noticed. She had just opened her door when Patty comes out her own room and sees her in the same outfit as the night before. "Riley are you?.." Patty's eyes widen and Riley grabs her covering her mouth and pulling her into her room. "Patty don't scream okay I've got a major hangover and can't handle the shrieking." Patty agrees and goes to get her a water and aspirin. Good old Patty.

When deciding to go to school in Texas Riley never thought she come out her shell but thankfully Patty was her roommate freshman year and helped her spread her wings. Patty comes back in and hands her the water and pills. "So." Patty starts smiling at Riley "I thought you weren't going to drink last night?" Riley gives her a tight smile and says "I wasn't but certain people forced my hand to show them who I am now."

Patty tilts her head and says "was it that hot frat boy?" Riley looks at her and was hoping she wasn't describing who she thought she was. "What hot frat boy?" Patty jumps on Riley's bed making her bounce and feel quesy at the same time. "Here I took his picture." She scrolls through her phone and sure enough there he was in all his glory. The picture looked like it was taken before his keg stand.

Riley remembered his shirt was damp with sweat and beer mixed in with his cologne. Riley shakes her head and says "yes unfortunately that's him." She lays down kicking off her boots and sliding under the covers. "What do you mean unfortunately? He is hot! Chelsea is going to be so jealous you go to him before her." Patty tells her getting up. "Chelsea can have him." Riley mumbles right before passing out.

Riley wakes four hours later to the sound of her computer letting her know someone was requesting a video chat. She assumed it was Maya so she slipped out of bed grabbing her computer off her desk. Still half hungover and sleepy Riley accepts without looking who it was. The sound of his voice wakes her up.

"is that my sweatshirt?" Lucas asks smirking at her through the screen. Riley rolls her eyes and says "yeah well I couldn't find my bra and the buttons on my shirt were ripped off. Lucas chuckles and says "hey I'm not the one that started tearing off clothes that was all you." Riley groans and says "what do you want? And why can't you call like a normal person?" He smiles at her and says "To see your face when I say I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me?"

She stares at him like he had three heads and from the way she was still feeling she couldn't even focus on one. "I'm tired and still a little hungover so no." Lucas grins and holds up her bra and says "I guess you don't want this back then huh?" Riley gasps holding her head and says "fine 730 out in front of the sorority house bring my bra it's my favorite one."

She ends the call before he can come back with some dirty comment. Riley looks at the time seeing it was only 12 and decides to go back to sleep. She finally gets comfortable and her phone rings. "Hello." She whispers into her phone. "You slept with huckleberry?!" Maya shouts into the phone. Riley sits up and says "Maya can you not shout I have a headache."

Maya goes quiet and says "Riles you slept with Ranger Rick?" Riley bites her lip and says "Maya it just happened okay. I had some drinks and I don't really remember a lot. It's all fuzzy. How didn't you even find out about it?" "I seen the pictures." Riley sits up and says "What pictures?" Riley puts her phone on speaker and looks at her instagram.

She looked through the pictures from the party last night but none of her and Lucas together. How would Maya even know? Then she sees it you wouldn't really see it unless you look closely but there it was a picture of people chugging beers and in the background her and Lucas making out and it didn't help Lucas had his hand on Riley's butt. Riley sighs taking her phone of speaker and Maya says "so what does this mean you two dating now?" Riley can hear the sarcasm mixed with something else.

Lucas was still a touchy subject for the girls especially since Maya told Riley a week before he left Lucas wanted to see her saying he was ready to end the triangle. After that Maya would always bring up his name wondering if they could have had something special and Riley wanting Maya to be happy played along even though it broke her heart Lucas wanted to see Maya and not her.

Their friendship was already on shaky grounds when Riley chose Texas or as Maya put it chose to change the plans they had. Riley tried telling her Texas A&M had the classes she wanted to help her become a teacher. Suffice it to say Maya felt betrayed she even applied to a school so far from her. And now this was going to definitely crush it.

Now they were back fighting about a boy once again. Riley felt like Maya assumed since Lucas was going to pick her she had some claim on him and now knowing Riley and Lucas went to the same school Riley was moving in on her almost former boyfriend. Riley sighs she was in no mood for Maya and her apparent theatrics today. "Maya..." "just forget it Riley I got to go."

Riley hangs up and tosses her phone at the end of her bed. She didn't know why Maya even cared anymore she was dating someone from her art school and she thought they were happy? She didn't care she was hungover and still tired. And why did she agree to have dinner with Lucas of all people?

Riley tried to forget about everything and fall back asleep but she couldn't. She lays down under her blankets but still couldn't turn off her brain. She throws the blankets off her and sits up grabbing her phone and texting the one person who she knew could take her mind off her problems even though he was one of them.

Riley hits send and gets dressed waiting for his reply. He responds and Riley grabs her bag and walks out heading to his room. Riley goes to knock on his door and stops. "What am I doing?" She thought to herself. She debated about going back home but instead she knocks and opens the door when he yells come in.

"So I have to say I think I like this new Riley Matthews." Lucas tells her kissing her shoulder as they laid in bed naked. Riley rolls her eyes and gets up wrapping his sheet around her body. "Keep it in your pants Friar this was a two time deal. Nothing more." Lucas smirks and pulls her back down unwrapping her from the sheet. "Hey your the one that texted me and if I remember correctly you kissed me first last night."

Riley gasps when she felt his fingers dancing up her thigh. "Lucas." Riley moans closing her eyes. "Just tell me to stop and I will." Lucas whispers knowing she didn't want that. He starts kissing along her neck and and moving his fingers where she knew she shouldn't want him to but was letting him anyway. She knew she should stop this. This was going to end in disaster but right now she didn't care.

"Hey Luke Amy is here for you." Someone shouts banging on the door bringing an end to their little whatever it was. Lucas growls and shouts "I need a minute!" Riley gets up recovering herself and Lucas leans on his arm and says "hey where are you going I can get rid of her. I forgot I made plans with her anyway." Riley scoff putting her underwear and bra back on.

"Lucas just go out with your little girlfriend or whatever she is. I need to go anyways." Riley moves towards the door and Lucas gets up trapping her against it. "Sounds like jealousy to me Matthews?" Lucas whispers against her ear. Riley bites her lip and turns around and says "sounds like someone got a big head friar." Lucas chuckles looking down at his naked body and says "oh we both know I do."

Riley shakes her head trying to find the doorknob and once she did she turns it making them stumble. "Dude gross put some clothes on. Nobody wants to see that." Zay grimace shielding his eyes from having to look at Lucas in his birthday suit. "Hey sugar. Let me guess you were never here again?" Zays tells Riley with a wink. Riley smiles and walks away.

After shaking his at Lucas while he got dressed and went on his date Zay went off in search of Riley. He knew where to find her too. At the library. Ever since senior year when Riley told him of her plans for college Zay and Riley were inseparable. He smiles when he finds her sitting in her favorite spot with her nose in a book.

"Hello there sugar." Zay tells her sitting with his back pressed against hers. "What's up Zay?" Riley asks folding the page she was on and closing her book. Zay glances at her and sees she showered and now had on skinny jeans and her Texas A&M sweater and her hair was tied in a messy bun atop her head. "Oh nothing." Riley smiles shaking her head. Being friends with Zay since middle school she knew his little quirks.

"It just happened Zay. If anything I blame you for it happening last night!" Riley whisper yells at him since she remembered they were in a library. Zay chuckles and says "I tried but you growled at me Riley literally growled. It was sexy and scary." He shivers making Riley giggle. She leans her head back on his shoulder and Zay does the same. "So what was this afternoon about? Still drunk?"

Riley elbows him and sits up "no Maya called and found out about Lucas and I and we fought and I just needed to take my mind off things." Zay nods along he knew about them having problems and how they barely talked anymore. Zay hardly talked to Maya anymore either since she accused him of stealing her best friend and talking her into going to Texas.

Not wanting to think about her fight with Maya anymore Riley changes the subject. "So when did Lucas even transfer over here? I thought he was going to nyu with his girlfriend?" Zay chuckles and was shocked seeing him just like Riley was. "Apparently they broke up summer after sophomore year and he transferred he didn't show up till a couple of days ago and the party last night was for him."

Riley was about to speak when they hear someone shouting her name. "Riley Matthews!" Zay and Riley exchange a look and both laugh at the brunette haired boys who were being shushed as they made their way over to them grinning from ear to ear. Dylan and Asher. Lucas and Zay's best friends from when they were kids and now Riley too since Zay and her came down after their graduation and spent the summer hanging out with them.

"What's up guys?" Riley asks smiling at the two as they stood in front of her with their arms folded across their chest. Dylan and Asher exchange a look and Asher lifts up Riley causing her to shriek and toss her over his shoulder. "You promised us drinks and a round of bowling." Dylan tells her as Zay grabs her book and bag and they make their way out the library.

Lucas sat in the booth of his favorite bar drinking his beer trying to drown out Amy who wouldn't stop talking about herself in the third person. He chugs his beer signaling the waitress and wondering why he agreed to a date with a girl who was peeling the peanuts they provided but didn't eat them. Who does that?

Lucas sighs drumming his fingers on the table debating calling it a early night when he sees Asher carrying a giggling Riley over his shoulder and Zay and Dylan following behind chanting something sitting her down on the bar stool and whispering in her ear making her playfully shove him. He perked up but felt himself clench his fist at the same time. He knew he had no real claim on the brown eye girl and she could date whoever but that didn't stop the ache in his heart thinking it was his friend.

"Barkeep a round of shots and a pitcher of beer!" Dylan shouts slapping his hand on the bar getting the finger from Ryan the bartender. "There goes your tip Ryan!" Riley shouts at him. Ryan chuckles and head over and says "well if I knew my favorite girl was with them I would have came right over." He winks and pours Riley a single shot clinking their glasses and drinking it.

"well look at this Ash do my eyes deceive me or is that who I think it is coming our way?" Dylan laughs leaning against the bar. Riley didn't have to turn around to know it was Lucas a chill ran down her spine and goosebumps peppered her skin when he got closer resting his hand on her lower back rubbing his thumb against her ribs. "Hey fellas." Lucas says moving closer to Riley taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and fighting his instincts to take her to the bathroom and have his way with her.

"Hey Friar I think you left your date over there." Riley tells him turning on her stool to get some distance from him. Lucas chuckles knowing what she was doing and says "why don't you guys join us? Booth is big enough for all of us." Dylan and Asher hi five sliding in on either side of Amy wiggling their eyebrows at her.

"Um Lucas who are these people?" Amy asks gesturing at the two sitting next to her. Lucas chuckles and says "that's Dylan and Asher. And this is Zay and Riley." They all sit pouring beers Ryan brought over and talk about what they were going to do later.

Riley drinks her beer and almost spits it out when she felt Lucas place his hand on her leg dancing his fingers where they were just two hours ago. "You know you looked more sexy with my sweatshirt on." Lucas whispers in her ear making her shift in her seat. Riley can see Zay smirking at her and she playfully glares at him.

She glances at Lucas and seen even though he had a date who was trying to ignore the boys he kept touching her and making her clench her thighs together but that just made him smirk to himself. Riley knew this was wrong she shouldn't do this she shouldn't be enjoying his fingers and the way they were moving but she couldn't help it. Her body was betraying her and Lucas knew it from the look he was giving her.

But Riley wasn't going to give in that easy. Part of her knew she should end this and just get up and leave but couldn't and she didn't want to. But she was going to teach Lucas a lesson right here and now. She pretends to reach for her phone but instead places her hand on his crotch and gives him a little squeeze letting him know two can play this game. She knew she had him when he gave a little groan but got back at her by unbuttoning her jeans fingering her underwear and making her bite her lip to keep from moaning.

Riley smiles at Lucas and does the same to him but puts her hand in rubbing him over his boxers. Lucas leg jumps out at the pressure Riley was putting on him and he kicks Dylan. "Dude why did you kick me?" Dylan shouts flicking peanuts at Lucas. Riley pulls her hand back giggling and Lucas shakes his head. "Ready to hit the bowling alley boys?" Riley asks discreetly buttoning her pants and stands up.

Zay shakes his head and says "yeah let's go and let Luke finish his date." Lucas glares at him and Amy scoots closer and says "I agree Lucas we could even go see a movie maybe?" Lucas nods giving her a small smile and looks at Riley who was already out the door on Asher's back.

 **Just one of many ideas I had for a story. Will see what everyone thinks and finish when I finish my other stories. Also not hating on Maya will show why she is acting like that in later chapters if I continue it. Also thought I make Riley a little more of a risk taker and confident.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know if you're still enjoying story. Also not sure if it counts but changing the rating to M.**

Riley was never more than grateful she had classes that started at 1 on Wednesday. Since she stayed up all the night before helping Zay who was minoring in dance and Asher who lost a bet to Zay and had to sign up for drama but secretly liked it. However she was most grateful she decided to wear a skirt since today decided to be a hot one and she was already sweating by the time she reached her history class.

Lucas sat in his class and looked around at everyone already finding seats and fanning themselves from the Texas heat. He chuckles not really bothered by it since he lived here. He had just pulled out his phone when he spots Riley walking through the door tying up her hair and swaying her hips in her short skirt showing off those long legs of hers again. Lucas gulps watching as she sits down crossing her legs and couldn't help staring at them and thinking about the last time he had them wrapped around his waist.

He shifts a little in his seat and asks the guy next to him if there was assigned seating. Thankfully there wasn't it also helped there were only like twenty of them who all chose to sit more in the front of the class. He smirked to himself when he notices Riley chose to seat in the corner in the back where it curved in so you could hardly see her bottom half and just the top.

"Is this seat taken?" Lucas whispers in her ear enjoying the fact her skin was covered in goosebumps at his words. Riley tries to ignore the chill that ran down her spine or the fact when Lucas sat down he kept his hand on her back. "What are you doing here Friar?" She asks trying to move away and keep herself from jumping on him. He leans back in his seat stretching and showing off his abs making Riley bite her lip and clench her thighs together.

"So what's this teacher like?" Lucas whispers lightly running his fingers along her arm enjoying the fact he had her squirming in her seat. "Well." Riley turns so her legs were in full view of him. "He's pretty laid back. But his wife just had a baby so our replacement teacher is treating us like high schoolers." Riley could see Lucas wasn't paying attention anymore to what she was saying and was instead staring at her legs.

She smiles and slowly crossed and uncrossed them running her hand up and down one pretending to be bothered by how she was sitting. Lucas shifted and had to take a few minutes to catch his breath. He knew Riley knew what she was doing to him just like he was doing before to her. It was like a chess game between them and before Lucas could make his next move the teacher comes in.

"Afternoon class. We will pick up where we left off last week in our movie. So enjoy." He sets up the movie and grabs his cigarettes walking out. Lucas looks around and seen he was the only one finding this a little weird. He looks at Riley who was doodling on her notebook. He found this as the perfect opportunity to make his move in their little game.

"So this is what we will be doing for the next hour?" Lucas whispers in her ear making her shiver once again. "Yes or however long it takes for him to smoke two cigarettes. Now be quiet and sit in your own seat." Riley whisper yells making him chuckle. Lucas moves back over but notices Riley is clenching her thighs together and biting her lip. He looks around noticing everyone off in their own phones or sleeping and scoots her closer to him making her gasps.

"What are you doing?" Riley whispers trying to hold in her moan as Lucas slips his hand in the front of her shirt and fingering her bra. "I believe I'm showing you what we could be doing for an hour instead of this." He whispers back kissing her neck. Riley snaps her pencil from trying to hold in her moans and couldn't take it anymore.

She could hear Lucas light chuckles and knew he thought he had the upper hand but she was going to show him. Riley smiles tilting her head to give him better access and then pushing him away and whispering to change seats with her. Lucas smirks thinking he had her but wasn't prepared when Riley sits on him and slowly starts to grind on him causing him to clench his fist and groan.

Lucas grips Riley hips making her moan and whispers in her ear. "You don't play fair." Riley smirks leaning against him and kisses his jaw grinding slower enjoying the torture she was causing him. Lucas smiles at her trying not to moan and let her think she won. He looks down at her legs and slowly pulls up her skirt brushing his fingers against her underwear. "Feels like someone is enjoying this?" Lucas whispers checking to make sure no one was watching them.

Riley looks down and then into his green eyes and gets close to his face and says "oh I know you are." She places her lips on his not moving them smiling when she hears him silently moan. Riley looks at the others and glad she chose to sit in the back and the movie was drowning them out. They both had each other on the edge now it was a waiting game on who would break first.

Before either can their teacher comes back in turning on the lights and momentarily blinding the class. "See you all next." He shouts turning off the movie and grabbing his bag and leaving. Riley gets up off Lucas and sits down giggling as Lucas throws his book over his lap. Lucas glares her as she smiles putting her notebook back in her bag. He watches as everyone gets up and leaves and they were the last two.

"So there isn't another class coming in?" Lucas asks. Riley glances at him and says "nope last class for the day." That was all Lucas needed to hear before grabbing a gasping Riley and pulling her onto his lap once again. Riley looks at him seeing that smirk he had the last time things got heated. "Lucas what are you..." Her words were cut off by his lips on her neck hitting her sweet spot and making her grab his shirt in her fist.

"You want me to stop?" Lucas whispers. Riley closes her eyes shaking her head and says. "If you know what's good for you you wouldn't dare." She straddles him unbuckling his jeans and feels him putting his hands under her shirt unhooking her bra. She pulls off his shirt revealing his abs and sliding her fingers down his chest.

Riley starts kissing his neck moving down to his chest making him groan. Lucas hikes her skirt up moving aside her underwear and lightly biting her neck making her moan as his fingers worked their magic turning her into a louder moaning mess.

"Well I can definitely mark that off the bucket list." Lucas tells her pulling his shirt over his head hiding the claw marks on his chest. Riley fixes her skirt shaking her head pulling her underwear back up and says "you have got to learn to keep your hands to yourself Friar." Lucas chuckles seeing her smiling as she tried to chastise him.

He kneels in front of her sliding his hands up her legs and kisses up them saying "you weren't complaining where they were a few minutes ago." Riley bit her lip to keep from moaning as Lucas pulls her underwear back down making her grip his shoulders. "Lucas." Riley moans silently. Her phone starts ringing making Lucas growl as she grabs it off her desk. Riley answers it seeing it was Zay and covers the speaker when Lucas went right back to what he was doing before they got interrupted.

"Riley you still there?" Zay asks as he hears scratching in his ear. "Uh huh I'm still...here." Riley pants trying her hardest not to moan. "You sound weird what's going on? I thought we were meeting up with the guys to study?" Riley covers her phone once again and tries to get Lucas to stop. He simply shakes his head and continues pleasuring her while she talked on her phone.

"Don't worry I'm coming." Is all Riley says before hanging up her phone and arching her back as Lucas grips her hips. Lucas pulls her underwear back up kissing up her stomach and to her lips letting her taste herself and making her moan in his mouth. "I can agree with you on that you did come." Lucas smirks at her with a wink.

She shakes her head trying to control herself she had to meet up with her friends but right now all she wanted to do was push Lucas back down and go one more round. As if knowing what she was thinking Lucas lifts her up putting her legs around his waist pushing her against the wall. He starts kissing and biting along her neck enjoying hearing her moans escape her lips.

Riley's phone goes off once again making both of them laugh at the fact they growled at the same time. She looks at it seeing Asher's goofy picture she didn't want to answer but does anyway while Lucas kept up his attack on her neck. "Hey Ash what's up buddy?" Riley says in one breath trying not to let on what was happening on her side of the phone. "Riley Matthews are you having sex while conversing with me?"

Riley's eyes widen as she tries to get Lucas to stop but he just shakes his head and continues on her neck. "Asher what makes you think that is happening huh? I could be exercising right now." Riley hears Asher talk to someone and they both start laughing. "Yeah I'm sure you're getting exercise real good right now. Who's the lucky guy huh? Think we are going to have to call you something other than daydreamer."

Lucas chuckles into her neck making her glare at him and bite him on the shoulder. "What do you want Ash?" Riley asks pushing off Lucas. "Hey don't get testy was just wondering were we still meeting up in the library? We got that big test coming up remember? Zay said you sounded pretty busy and wouldn't make it."

Riley rubs her head slapping Lucas hand away when he starts touching her again. "I'll be right there. I forgot about that test." Riley hangs up putting her bag over her shoulder and fixing her hair. "Well this was fun and I guess I can mark it off my bucket list." Lucas smirks walking up to her and says "what sex in a classroom?" Riley shakes her head wrapping her arms around his neck and whispers "no having someone pleasure me without pleasuring them in return."

Riley lowers one of her hands down to his pants and starts rubbing him. He groans and Riley gives him a quick kiss before walking down the steps and out the door heading for the library. Lucas shook his head readjusting himself and smiled knowing he would hear from her soon when she seen her neck.

Riley finally reached the library walking in and seen people looking at her weirdly. She looked down at her clothes and seen nothing was wrong with them. She pulled out her bun tying it back into a messy ponytail. She reaches the second floor where she was meeting the gang and before she can say hello Dylan nudges Asher nodding his head at Riley.

"Whoa you have a fight with a vacuum?" Asher tells her laughing and snapping her picture. Riley looks at him weirdly placing her bag down on the table and sitting down. "What are you talking about?" Riley asks. Dylan and Asher look at her and realized she didn't know what they were talking about. Asher grabs his phone pulling up the picture he took of when she first walked up and slid his phone across the table to her.

Riley looks at it and gasps. There it was a huge red mark right on her sweet spot just below her ear. No wonder people were looking at her weirdly her hair was up giving everyone a good view of it. She was going to kill Lucas when she sees him again. Which wasn't long since he was walking towards them with Zay but kept his eyes on Riley smirking at her.

"Zay, Luke look Riley got branded by her sex bud.. Ow!" Dylan exclaims rubbing his shin where she kicked him. Zay looks at Lucas who was proud of his handy work sitting next to her trying not to smile. While Riley glares at him pinching him as soon as Lucas sits down. "Hey what was that for?" Lucas fakes like it hurt rubbing his arm.

Zay chuckles sitting down on her other side pulling out his books. "So was Patty on..." Riley starts to say but is met with a loud voice yelling sorry for being so late. The group shake their heads laughing at the girl who was giving the finger to others who shushed her while making her way towards them still shouting her apologies.

"Peppermint Patty it's alright we were just discussing Riley's new mark." Dylan tells her scooting out his chair for her and pulling her onto his lap. Peppermint Patty was her nickname since freshman year since she arrived looking like the peanuts character. Patty didn't mind seeing as she no longer looked that way. Patty smacks him in the chest and sits next to Asher who turns red which didn't go unnoticed by Riley when she puts her hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

Patty looks across the table and widens her eyes when she sees Lucas and her eyes practically fall out her head when she sees Riley's neck. Riley gives her a look letting her know she tell her later. "Here Riley I have cover up in my bag." Patty tells her dumping the contents of her bag on the table making everyone wonder how she managed to fit so much makeup in such a small bag.

She passes her compact to Riley who thanks her and starts stuffing all her things back in her bag still looking at Lucas. He sees her looking and holds out his hand and says "I'm Lucas I don't think we've met before." Patty shakes it and couldn't help giggling putting her brunette hair behind her ear making Asher sulk in his chair.

Riley sees out the corner of her eye and kicks his leg smiling at him trying to pull him out of his funk. She knew they both had a crush on each other but never made a move. Lucas sees them looking at each other and clenches his fist he glances at Riley's neck and pokes it. "Can still see your little big hickey Matthews." Riley smacks him and Dylan starts laughing and says "oh yeah so who is he? Must be good in bed if you almost ditched our study session?"

Riley could see Lucas sitting up straight and grinning like he knew Riley was going to say he was. She glances at him and smiles turning back to Dylan and says "actually I've had better he couldn't keep it up this time around." Lucas frowns making Patty and Zay laugh since they were the only ones that knew she was talking about him.

"Are you sure it was him maybe it was you?" Lucas tells her making Riley smile wider at the fact he was frowning. Riley puts her hand on his shoulder and says "trust me it was him." She turns back to the group and says "all he could do was kiss and didn't do any of the things that really got me going. He barely lasted one round." She holds up one finger making them all burst into a fit of laughter.

The group kept laughing even after Lucas told them didn't they have a test they needed to study for. He shook his head at Riley who would blow him a kiss every time she looked up from her book teasing and mocking him. Zay shakes his head and writes on a paper from his notebook asking Riley if this meant her and Lucas were dating now. Riley shakes her head stifling her laugh making Lucas look at the paper and writes on it "I can't handle her remember?"

Riley giggles and writes "don't be like that you can handle me I think you prove that this afternoon in class remember?" Lucas grins and writes "from the way you were talking I thought I was going to have to take you against the books and prove I can go longer than one round." Riley rubs her thighs together and writes "maybe you should anyway mark another one off the bucket list."

Riley gives Lucas a seductive smile and grabs the paper and writes "and would you even call what we are doing a relationship friar?" Lucas smiles nodding his head and writes "I would call it two friends engaging in causal sex with one another. What would that be called?" Riley looks at it and then turns to Lucas biting her lip putting her hand on his leg.

Zay clears his throat handing Riley another paper after seeing what they were writing back and forth to each other and wrote in big letters saying "you two really need to stop thinking with your private parts and start studying." He grabs it back writing something else sliding it back "Riley you're as bad as a dude thinking with your lady parts shame." Riley glares at Zay and writes "don't be jealous or do I need to tell Lucas about Katie?"

Zay mouths you wouldn't Riley lifts her eyebrows. Katie Daniels was another of Riley's sorority sisters who was from New York like Riley with blonde hair and blue highlights who when Riley introduced them couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lucas and Riley start laughing crumbling up the papers so nobody sees them. They got to work and start studying but Lucas and Riley were having a hard time keeping their hands off each other.

"Stop it." Riley mouths to Lucas when he scoots his chair over complaining about a draft hitting him and wouldn't stop sliding his hand up and down her inner thigh. "Okay I think I need another book this one isn't going to help me with my chemistry class." Lucas announces standing up. Everyone looks at him but Riley who was trying not to smile. "Hey Riley think you can help me find the book?"

Before Riley gets up Dylan stands saying he knew where all the chemistry books were since he used to work in the library last year. Riley looks at him weirdly and he nods his head at Patty and Asher who were sneaking glances at each other. She nods giving Dylan a wink and a smile while Lucas was looking at them curiously even as he walked away with Dylan.

They walk down a couple of rows and stop with Lucas noticing there weren't any chemistry books around it was the self help books. Lucas smacks Dylan who wasn't paying attention to him and was looking over the shelves back at their table. Lucas looks over and sees him looking at Riley. "Dude what are you doing? Did you just get up to stare at Riley from afar?"

Dylan turns his head to Lucas rolling his eyes. "Luke buddy your an idiot and no Riley is like my sister." Dylan shook his head when he sees Lucas give a little sigh of relief. So he decides to mess with him. "Besides we all know she is off limits. I thought you would be jealous of this guy she is sleeping with." Lucas looks at him and folds his arms across his chest. "Why would I be jealous of myself?"

Lucas groans slapping his hand over his mouth and Dylan turns wide eye to him. "I knew it!" He yells causing everyone around them to shush and look at them angrily for disturbing their studying. "You didn't know." Dylan chuckles patting Lucas shoulder making Lucas glare at him. "Dude it was obvious after I seen what you were writing on that paper. You guys are like animals in heat. Plus I've known since we were at the bar together."

Lucas shakes his head and says "bull you know nothing?" Dylan grins at him saying "dude I seen you guys feeling each other up in the booth and how Riley had her hand..." "okay okay shut it. And don't broadcast it everywhere okay. Respect Riley and mine private lives." Dylan snorts grabbing a book flipping through a few pages before putting it back. "I would if you two kept it private." Lucas shakes his head as they head back to their friends.

Riley chewed on the end of her pen looking and wondering how she was going to get Asher or Patty to ask the other out. They would occasionally flirt with each other when others were around but when left alone they both clam up and sit in uncomfortable silence till someone joined them or one of them had to magically leave. Riley put her head on her hand she had her work cut out for her.

She looks at Zay squinting her eyes seeing if she can send a message telepathically to him. She keeps staring calling his name in her head over and over until finally he looks making her shriek. The group looked at her weirdly until they shook their own heads going back to their studies. Riley sighs and tries once more but this time her phone buzzes with a message from Zay telling her to stop looking at him.

Riley glares at him and text him back to look at her. Zay turns his head and Riley nods hers at the couple sitting across from them making eyes at each other. Zay looks at them and then back at her shrugging his shoulders. Riley frowns gesturing again and shooting a imaginary arrow their way. Zay looks at her weirdly not understanding until she mouths Cupid at him.

He nods his head and winks at Riley mouthing I've got this to her. "Ash would you man up and ask Patty on a date! We can't take the will they won't they anymore." He smiles at Riley who smacks her head when she sees Asher and Patty turn the deepest red she's ever seen someone turn. She kicks Zay under the table when Patty gathers her stuff up and leaves. Riley shakes her head and goes to follow when Asher stops her and runs after Patty.

Lucas and Dylan come back to the table and see Riley in the middle of punching Zay and then run to the window and look out it. "What's going on where's Asher and peppermint patty?" Dylan asks biting back his smile while Zay rubs his arm. He gestures to the window and they all huddle together watching Asher grab Patty's hand turning her around to face him. He tells her something they couldn't hear and patti shakes her head trying to leave.

Asher blocks her and starts doing some silly dance making Patty cover her mouth until he falls over pulling her down with him. The boys groan thinking he screwed up but Zay tells them to look and see Asher moving Patty's hair from her face and kiss her. They cheer and the couple on the ground look up with Asher giving a thumbs up and Patty burying her head in his chest.

"Well I have to say with Zay embarrassing them he actually got Ash to make a move I'm proud of him." Riley tells the boys walking back to their table. She finishes gathering her stuff up preparing to walk out when Lucas grabs her hand. "I thought maybe we could quiz each other?" He tells her hoping she got the message. Riley bites her lip and smiles at him. "Tempting Friar but I'm sure Patty will want to talk about what just transpired here."

And as if on cue a grinning Asher comes back practically floating with rosy cheeks and a twinkle in his eye. "Hey Romeo where's Juliet?" Riley teases seeing as he couldn't stop smiling. He tells her she was waiting outside for her since she knew they boys would tease her mercilessly about it. Riley bids goodnight to them and winks at Lucas telling him to call her later.

Patty smiles waiting for Riley outside with her hand on her lips. Riley sees her and makes her scream when she taps her shoulder. "Wow! Remind me never to do that again?" Riley shouts covering her ears. Patty shakes her head linking arms with her and talks about Asher asking her out to the movies the next night. "I'm happy for you guys I was wondering which of you would break first?"

Patty smiles and looks at Riley's neck. "Gonna need to google how to make that hickey smaller. Lucas sure did a number on you didn't he?" Riley gasps holding her chest and says "I'm not one to kiss and tell but I was tempted to go study with him instead of walking back with you." Patty smacks her arm playfully making the pair giggle as they walk back to the sorority house.

"It's safe to say Chelsea can't have him anymore then right?" Riley thinks about it and shakes her head. "So you two official or haven't gotten to talk about it yet?" Patty asks as they make their way in the air condition house. "Actually we are trying friends with benefits. I don't want a relationship you know that." Riley walks in her room tossing her bag on her chair and Patty follows.

"I doubt Lucas is going to be like..." Patty stops talking when Riley looks at her with the same look she had the last time she brought up his name. "There's a difference this time." Riley tells her looking out her window. "I'm not going in with my heart leading the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was having trouble paying attention to anything his frat brothers were talking about at their annual meeting. All he could do was think about Riley and how she made it physically impossible to be near her without wanting to touch her. He glances at Zay who was next to him trying not to laugh as he watched Lucas readjust himself for the millionth time that hour.

Stupid Zay and his dumb ideas. It was his fault Lucas wasn't getting any for the last two weeks. If only he didn't mention that stupid bet to her she wouldn't have cut him off. More like they wouldn't have cut off each other. Zay told him they couldn't last an hour without heading somewhere to have sex since he caught them coming out the janitor closet the Friday before he was cut off.

Lucas taps his hand on his leg waiting for this meeting to end. He had a study date with Riley and unfortunately for him that's all they were going to do. He had to come up with something to distract himself from touching her which Riley made harder every time they were near each other. Pun intended.

Since the mentioning of said bet Riley did everything she could to torture Lucas. He couldn't blame Zay for the brilliant idea to make the bet with her. He didn't think she would agree. But their competitive sides came out when he made the mistake of saying he could hold out longer than her. And unfortunately for him she thought it was a good idea since she knew Lucas would definitely cave first.

He almost did at their sorority pool party last week when she kept readjusting the straps of her teeny tiny bikini top in front of him and asking if it looked okay. Suffice it to say he had to stay in the pool and ended up looking like a dried up raisin by the end of the night.

He was finally okay and had taken his mind off Riley and was able to focus on the meeting when his phone buzzed and he nearly lost it when he seen the picture he was sent. It was Riley posing in his middle school sweatshirt with it hanging off her shoulder and a short skirt on asking if it was an okay outfit to wear for their study session.

He gulps and text her back saying yes it was and she wasn't going to win the bet. She sends him one back biting her lip seductively at him. He groans and shifts once again he needed to get out of there before he burst. He stands up quickly and makes his way to the door when their leader Pete ask him a question he quickly agrees and knew it was bad when he hears everyone chuckle as he closes the door.

Riley puts her phone down and smiles to herself. She was hoping her picture would make Lucas give up and say she won the bet. It was killing her not to be able to feel him again her. "Damn it Zay was right I do think with my lady parts." She thought to herself. It was pure torture for her just as much as him.

He may have thought she started the teasing first but that was all him. With his shirtless running by the house every time she was outside. Riley couldn't helping thinking about it and biting her lip remembering how the sun was making the sweat on his abs glisten. Ugh! She throws herself on her bed she definitely had a problem she was becoming addicted and was willing to lose the bet on purpose.

She doesn't have much time to think when Lucas opens her door and gulps when he sees her laying on her bed and can see up her skirt. "Um are you not wearing underwear?" He asks scratching his neck and trying to cover himself. Riley smirks and knew he be the one to cave first and soon.

She sits up on her arms and smiles at him. "Oh yeah I'm not. Does it bother you?" She asks looking down at his pants and then up at his face. Lucas shook his head and gave himself a mental cold shower to calm himself down. He was not about to lose this bet. "No I'm good but you got anything to drink?"

Riley gestures at her mini fridge she had next to her dresser. Lucas takes a water out and purposely spills some on his shirt. "Damn I should take this off wouldn't want to catch a cold." He slips his shirt off and watches as she bites her lip rubbing her thighs together. "This won't be distracting will it?" Lucas smirks looking at her. Riley glares at him and shakes her head sitting up and grabbing her books.

Lucas sits on her bed resting his book on his lap trying not to stare up Riley's skirt. Which wasn't hard to do since she kept lifting up one of her legs. Riley seen him looking and decided to take it a step further. "You mind if I take off my sweater it's a little hot in here?"

Lucas shakes his head drinking his water and practically chokes spitting out his water when he sees she has on a white tank top with no bra. Riley gets up on her knees next to him patting his back and asking if he was okay. Giving Lucas a good view down her shirt. She sits back when he says he is and smiles knowing he was close to cracking.

"So you just go commando when you're at home now?" He asks when she sits next to him to share her book since his got wet. Riley looks down and shrugs. "Actually I never wear a bra at home." She lifts up one of her legs scratching at it.

"Well what about the underwear?" Riley smiles and turns her head to him and says it's a secret. Lucas gulps and asks what the secret was. Riley kneels next to him getting close to his ear and whispers. "Well I was thinking about you and they got wet so I decided to take them off." Lucas balls up his fist determined not to let her win the bet even though she was extremely close to.

Riley turned the page of the book slowly that was sitting on his lap and smiling when Lucas would adjust it. He hears her giggle and shakes his head at her. "You aren't going to win this bet Matthews." Riley just smiles and continues looking at the book pretending to read it.

Lucas knew he needed to up his game if he wanted to win the bet. He glances at Riley and seen she was looking at his chest so he knew what he needed to do. Lucas starts casually rubbing his hand over his abs watching as she would bite her lip staring at him. "This isn't bothering you right?" Riley shook her head still looking at him. "Yeah I got in a quick workout this morning and man my chest was on fire."

Lucas smirked when he watched Riley lick her bottom lip and grip her pillow. "Shoot I need my notebook." Riley tells him climbing over him and letting him look down her shirt. He closes his eyes gripping the book trying not to give in. Riley looks at him and frowns. This was going to be harder than she thought it was. She thought she had him when she took off her sweater but he showed major restraint and he almost had her.

She glances in her closet and smiled knowing she would have to up her game. She bends over pretending to look for her book bag that wasn't even in her closet. "Did you find it R... oh my god." He whispers when he sees what she was doing. He turns around and counts to ten thinking of anything other than Riley's ass sticking up in the air giving him a perfect view of everything.

"Did you say something Luke?" Riley asks still bent over in the closet smiling knowing she finally had him. He clears his throat the counting wasn't helping especially since Riley wouldn't stop swaying back and forth. "Screw it." He thought before getting up walking towards her. "Here let me help you?" Lucas tells her placing his hands on her ass making her gasps.

Riley turns around smiling at him and thinking finally she was ready to end the torture herself if he hadn't put his hands on her. She gets up kneeling in front of him unbuttoning his pants. Lucas smirks slowly pulling her skirt off and standing up with her pulling his pants off. He lifts her shutting the closet door on them. They stare at each other neither making a move.

Riley leans in to kiss him but he pulls back making her frown. "Just because you won doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you." Riley shook her head putting her arms around his neck. "You forget Friar since I won that means you owe me a hundred bucks." She takes her hand sliding it up and down his chest slowly making him groan.

"Besides you have to do whatever I want remember? So playing hard to get is only slowing down something that's already going to happen." He growls and Riley pulls his face to hers kissing him with all the pent up heat from the last two weeks. Lucas pushes her against her closet wall making her moan when he slips his hand down her body. "Enough foreplay Lucas." She says panting holding on to her clothes pulling them off their hangers.

"Riley you in there?" Someone shouts knocking on her room door. She growls out of frustration and opens the closet door. "What do you want?!" She yells making Lucas chuckle while kissing all over her breast lightly biting her making her gasps. "Chelsea called an emergency meeting wants everyone downstairs now."

Riley bites onto Lucas shoulder to keep from moaning out loud when he leans her against the wall again and going back to working his magic. "Riley come on!" She pants riding his fingers and yells I'm coming making the girl say okay and Lucas laugh when he knew she was talking to him.

She slides down his body legs like jello and kisses him. They walk out the closet with Lucas trying to put his clothes back on but Riley stops him. "What are you doing?" She asks pushing him on the bed. "I'm going back to my place." Riley straddles him and shakes her head. "I'm not finish with you yet."

She grinds on him moaning when she feels him and leans down and whispers against his lips. "Feels like you aren't done with me yet either." She quickly grabs his shirt and leggings she had on the end of the bed putting them on and blowing him a kiss before leaving the room. Lucas lays back on the bed smiling and remembers he's naked and goes back to the closet.

He bends down picking up his boxer and didn't hear the door open. "Whoa full moon is supposed to be outside dude." Lucas looks between his legs seeing Dylan covering his eyes grinning at him. "What are you doing in here? And shut the door." Dylan chuckles closing the door and looking around. "What are you doing?" Lucas asks pulling his boxers up and sitting on the bed.

"Well I see the two week drought is over and I'm looking for a spot where you and Riley haven't had sex on yet." Lucas gives him a look shaking his head and says "don't go in the closet." Dylan leans against the wall and nods in approval. "Closet sex kinky." Lucas throws a pillow at him and asks again.

"So what are you doing here?" Dylan holds up his hand and pulls a list out his back pocket handing it to him. "Why are these all girly romance books on this list?" Dylan mocks him and throws the pillow at him. "First of all those books are how I get the ladies and secondly how do you know they're all girly romance books? Hmm?" Lucas cheeks heat and Dylan starts laughing at him.

Riley makes it downstairs right as the meeting starts and sees Patty looking at her funny as she sat down. "What?" She whispers to her. Patty clears her throat scooting closer to Riley and whispers. "Nice shirt." Riley looks at her weirdly and shakes her head as Chelsea bangs her gavel that Riley and Patty thought they stole from last year when she wouldn't stop banging it on the wall.

"Okay ladies Greek row is having its annual street festival to raise money and as you know as the best sorority we need to raise more money than those bitches across the street who had a wet t-shirt contest to win last year." Riley and Patty exchange a look trying not to laugh. Every year all the fraternities and sororities raised money and it wasn't a competition how much each house raised but Chelsea and her arch nemesis Debbie always made it one.

"So I need good ideas and no Sandra we will not have a petting zoo. The guys thought we meant something different and we all got in trouble." All the girls laugh and chat amongst themselves about the disaster from freshman year. Chelsea bangs her gavel against the chair she was sitting on and looks at her clipboard. "So the festival is in two weeks so between now and classes I want good ideas ladies. So no more boys over after ten."

She looks directly at Riley who gasps folding her arms over her chest. "I do not have boys over all the time?" Patty snorts earning a glare from Riley and Chelsea smiles and points at the shirt Riley had on. "Fine it's a boy's shirt but that doesn't prove I have a boy in the house now?" Patty clears her throat and whispers to her. "Your shirt is on inside out babe."

Riley's eyes widen and she looks down. In her mad dash to get downstairs and finish with their meeting she didn't look at how she put Lucas shirt on. The girls all giggle and finish up their meeting. Riley gets up to head back to her room but not before Chelsea stops her. "So you think we will win it this year? I don't want to have to slap Debra again."

Riley and Chelsea share a look and start laughing. She had slapped Debbie at the end of the last festival when she kept rubbing up against Chelsea's then boyfriend. Debbie had cried to the dean after resulting in their house not being able to have parties or attend any for a week. Chelsea didn't care since she had to walk around with her hand print on her face.

"How about we team up with the guys join forces and kick Debbie's ass that way?" Chelsea eyes her and knew why she wanted to join forces. She crosses her arms across her chest and smiles at Riley. "Is this to get your sexy boy toy upstairs to stay longer?" Riley bit her lip smiling she liked the idea of having a boy toy granted right now Lucas was going to be her sex slave for losing the bet.

"Why would he stay longer?" Riley asked after snapping out of her thoughts. Chelsea looked at her clipboard flipping through the papers and showed them to her. "Pete said he was in charge of coming up with their idea." Riley nods her head grinning. "Well I guess that means we need to brainstorm then."

Chelsea shakes her head smiling as Riley skipped up the steps back to her room. "Dylan what are you doing here?" Riley asked grateful she didn't take off Lucas shirt revealing her see through tank top. He chuckles handing her his list and walks towards her bookshelf. "You help him with this?" Lucas asks gesturing at Dylan who was piling books under his arm.

Riley shrugs laying her head on Lucas bare chest wishing he hurry with his list. Wearing no underwear with leggings was a huge mistake especially since they started riding up and not in a good way. "Okay I got what I need. Thanks Riley." He makes his way for the door but turns around pulling a fifty out his pocket handing it to her.

"See ya later you sex maniacs." Dylan tells them with a salute and locking Riley's door before closing it. Riley giggled sighing when she slipped off her leggings and puts the money on her desk. "What's the money for?" Lucas asks sliding his hands up her legs. Riley turns her head smiling at him before straddling him. "A little side bet I had going."

Riley lean downs and kisses him and shrieks when he flips them kissing along her neck. "What side bet?" He asks between kisses. "Oh I bet him you would cave first." Lucas looks at her shaking his head. "Can't believe you made a side bet with him?" She smiles dancing her fingers up and down his chest. "Actually I made two. One with Dylan and with Zay. Now I have two hundred maybe I'll buy myself something pretty? Not sure yet."

Lucas smiles before growling and starts kissing her again making her moan. "You know I'm going to need my shirt soon." Lucas tells her lifting it up kissing along her stomach making Riley grip her sheets. "No I'm going to keep it. Make you go home shirtless." She pants closing her eyes and arching her back.

Riley sits up taking off her shirts tossing them on the floor and moaning and holding onto his head when Lucas sits her on his lap and starts kissing and biting along her breast again. "What do you want Riley?" Lucas asks laying her down on the bed again. "I want you to kiss me all over." She whispers before pulling his face to hers and kissing him.

Riley closes her eyes moaning and trying not to squirm as Lucas makes his way from her neck and down between her breast and around her stomach. She pouts making Lucas chuckle when he goes to her legs next. "Don't worry have to save the best for last right?" He kisses her lips one more time sending shivers down her spine as he goes back to what he was doing.

Lucas teased Riley kissing up her legs and enjoying watching her pout when he stop and go back to the other leg never reaching where she wanted him to go. "Lucas stop teasing me. I can't take it anymore." Riley pants squirming under Lucas gaze. "I don't know Riley I kinda like watching you squirm like this." Riley opens her eyes glaring at Lucas he wanted to tease huh? She knew what to do.

She flips them kissing along his jaw and neck all the way down his chest making him groan. "I thought we were doing what you wanted tonight?" Riley smiles looking up at him. "Who says we aren't?" She fingers the lining of his boxers watching Lucas grip the sheets. Riley slowly pulls down his boxers watching as he was the one squirming when she rubbed herself against him.

"What do you want Luke?" Riley whispers biting on his ear. Lucas couldn't answer or even think while Riley was planting light kisses on him. He was trying his hardest not to unravel while she was doing what she was doing. Riley sees him right at the edge and pulls back smiling. "What happened?" Lucas asks lifting his head looking at Riley who was smiling.

Before he can say anything else he throws his head back groaning when he feels Riley's mouth on him. Lucas gripped her sheets practically ripping them from what she was doing to him he felt like he was going to explode. Right when he felt like he might Riley stopped and ran her hand along him enjoying the torture she was putting on him. "Such a tease." Lucas growls pulling her face to his and kissing her.

"Your one to talk you started it." Riley tells him draping her leg over his hip. "And I'm going to finish it." He whispers before sliding in her making her gasps. Their loud moans and Riley's shouts of don't stop fill the room making anyone passing by her door cover their ears. "Okay next time you gotta cut your nails my back can't take the scratches."

Riley shakes her head at him dabbing alcohol on the scratches she made on his back. She'll admit this time she managed to draw blood and was a little proud of herself. "It's not my fault that second time you caught me unexpectedly." She puts the alcohol down on her dresser and gasps when Lucas grabs her and starts kissing her. They continue their makeout session both slipping their hands down each other fronts.

Before anything can happen their stomachs growl at the same time making them both laugh. "Okay let's go eat. My treat." Riley tells Lucas kissing him before walking to her dresser naked grabbing clothes. "How about I eat you instead?" Lucas whispers coming behind her and nibbling on her ear. She moans turning around giggling when he sets her on the edge of her dresser and kissing his way down her body.

"Okay but food after." She moans gripping his head trying not to dig her nails into him. "I guess Dylan has another spot not to lean on when he comes in here." Lucas tells her chuckling when she didn't get what he meant. "So where you want to go eat?" Riley asks putting her hair up and grabbing her phone. "How bout chubbies it's still early?"

Riley bites her lip looking at Lucas who had the same look on his face. It was like opening a can of worms that place. Both thinking back to when the old gang was in Texas last and Riley outed Maya's feelings for him. None of them talked about that time and she made sure Zay never thought to tell those stories from their middle school days.

She nods smiling at him as he buttons his jeans. They both knew sleeping with each other would bring up some memories from the past but Riley wasn't sure she wanted to. "We could even invite Patty and the guys." Riley tells him rocking on her heels. "I mean Patty never been before could be nice."

Lucas smiles at her knowing mentioning that place was like opening a old wound from their past that he wasn't sure she wanted open. Since he never made a choice and left things up in the air. "Yeah I'll go get the guys and be back for you girls." He tells her rubbing his neck.

Riley chews her lip they were headed into awkward silence and she didn't want that. They were having a good time and it got spoiled by her reaction to something that was ancient history to the both of them. She sighs she knew what she had to do to break up this awkwardness. She tosses her phone on the bed and walks up pushing Lucas against the door and kissing him.

He was caught off guard by her sudden impulse to kiss him and regain his head and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her while she wrapped her legs around him. "We can text them later." Riley whispers against his lips as she unbuttons his pants. "I don't think Dylan is going to want to walk in your room anymore." Lucas chuckles as they make their way out her room.

They all pile into the van Zay borrowed from one of their frat brothers who uses it to haul the kegs from the store. "So where we going to eat at?" He asks as he starts the car. "Chubbies." Patty tells him snuggling close to Asher. Zay's eyes widen and he looks at Lucas who sat in the passenger seat and then at Riley through the mirror.

Both wore weird expressions on their face that Zay couldn't read through. Riley glances at him and he nods knowing that look. She gave him that look a lot when Maya brought up how Lucas was going to choose her and not Riley. "Chubbies it is." Zay says letting out a low whistle. They arrive at the restaurant with everyone getting out except Zay and Riley.

"Sugar you sure you don't want to eat somewhere else? I'm sure the guys will understand." Riley looks out the window of the van and sees Lucas waiting outside the door of the restaurant. Zay had a feeling this was eating at her and old Riley was making an appearance. "I'll be fine Zay. It's just been awhile and..." she laughs lightly and smiles at Zay. "It will be fine I'm good lets go."

"Wow this place is awesome how have we've never been here in the last two years?" Patty asks looking around the place. "Cause we're lazy." Asher jokes fist bumping Zay who laughed along with him. Riley and Patty shook their heads tossing their straw wrappers at them. "Lucas is that you?" Everyone turned their head looking at where Patty was pointing.

It was a picture of Lucas, Riley, Farkle and Zay from when he rode tombstone. He chuckles shaking his head forgetting that his Pappy Joe got them to put his picture up there after he conquered him. "Oh yeah Luke here rode tombstone back in the day and didn't even invite us to watch." Dylan sniffs wiping off the fake tears from Asher and his face.

Lucas punches him in the arm and signaled for the waitress. "Dylan didn't you and Asher have mono?" Riley asks trying not to laugh when his eyes go wide. Asher shakes his head covering his face while Dylan clears his throat turning red. "Ooo sounds like a good story tell it?" Patty shouts bouncing in her seat.

"Let's just say you should never play spin the bottle with your next door neighbor who was easygoing with the fellas." Dylan tells her. Patty looks at him shaking her head. "That wasn't a very good story." Asher claps his hands together and shouts. "Well that's how it happened sorry babe."

Patty sees Zay biting his fist on the verge of either sobbing or laughing she couldn't tell until Riley kicked his leg and he yells. "They got mono from spin the bottle and had to kiss each other!" The boys groan while Patty tries not to laugh. "But how did you get mono?" Dylan gestures to Asher and says "his sister had it and drank from the bottle we were using to drink from and play the game."

"Drink up kiddies I'm designated driver tonight." Zay cheers holding up the tray of shots he took from the waitress. "You know they're having another rodeo next month you should ride again Lucas." Asher tells him. Lucas shrugs looking at Riley who was staring at the picture on the wall.

"Maybe we'll see." He touches her hand and she smiles at him grabbing a shot for herself. Riley knew she was making things more awkward than they needed to be and it didn't help Zay wouldn't stop staring at her. A familiar song comes on the jukebox making her smile and stand up by Lucas. "Hey huckleberry we dancing or what?"

Lucas looks at her and hears the song smiling and standing up walking to the dance floor. They easily fell into the same rhythm they had back in middle school. "Still remember the steps huh?" Lucas chuckles as he spins her even though it wasn't apart of the dance. "Yeah some things you don't forget."

They stare at each other and Riley was feeling that old feeling she didn't want to feel. "Hey you want to mark another one of the bucket list?" Riley whispers in his ear. Lucas pulls her close and whispers back. "I like they way you think." Zay shakes his head as he watches them kissing all the way to the bathrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley and Lucas were in the mist of playing strip checkers in her room. Lucas refused to play poker with her since the guys inform him Pappy Joe taught her all his old tricks one summer and she pretty much could kick anyone's ass at it. The rules were simple every time you lose a checker on the board you took a shot.

Every time you got king loser took a shot and lost an article of clothing. So far Lucas was shoeless and shirtless while Riley was shoeless and pant less. They also got to decide what the loser had to lose. Riley smiles at Lucas when she seen she was one move from being king again. "King me Friar. And lose the pants." She whispers in his ear.

Lucas stood up slowly taking his pants off. He shook his head as he toss his pants at Riley who giggled putting them down. He knew she was cheating but he couldn't figure out how yet or how to use it to his advantage. He sits back down and was about to make his move when Riley hands him his shot he had to take. "Drink up." She says with a smile moving closer to him.

Lucas downs his shot and puts it on the edge of her desk where he had collected a little pile. He looks at the board again and sees his checkers are arranged a different way then how they were originally. He looks at Riley who was smiling and stretching causing her tank top to slowly rise and distract him.

He shook his head finally figuring out how she was cheating. Ironic it took becoming a little tipsy to figure out how she was doing it. He smiles and before he plays his next move that would end up making him lose his boxers next he decides to distract her and make her lose. He looks at her and runs his hand up her leg causing Riley to close her eyes and moan.

While she did that Lucas moved the pieces with his other hand quietly so she wouldn't catch on to what he was doing. "King me Matthews and lose the shirt." He whispers before sliding his hand up her shirt and kissing her. Riley opens her eyes looking at the board. Not possible she thought to herself she fixed it so she would win how..

She sees him smirking at her with his arms folded across his chest and knew he was on to her. She held the end of her shirt ready to lift it but stops and looks at him. "I know you cheated Friar." Lucas shook his head and pushed the board on the floor causing the checkers to roll everywhere.

He grabs ahold of Riley putting her on his lap making her gasps. "I'm pretty sure you've been cheating this whole time Matthews." He starts kissing along her neck making her moan his name. "So I think it's only fair you should be the one naked right now." Riley looks at him and smiles nodding her head.

She lifts her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra holding it out and letting it drop to the floor. She gives Lucas who was just staring at her a quick peck before standing up. She holds the sides of her underwear and slowly starts lowering them before pulling them up making Lucas groan.

"I think maybe you should be the one that takes them off seeing as you are the winner of the game." She motions for him to come over to her and Lucas gets on his knees in front of her kissing along her legs. Riley starts moaning as he slowly pulls them down and goes back to kissing her.

"If I won does that mean I can have my way with you?" Lucas whispers kissing up Riley's naked body. She just bites her lip as he lifts one of her legs wrapping it around his waist pulling her close. "Your room door is locked right?" Lucas asks lifting her up and walking towards the door.

"Yes why?" Riley asks slipping her hand in his boxers. "Don't do that." Lucas groans feeling Riley tease him. Riley starts kissing along his jaw and whispers in his ear. "Why pretty sure you're enjoying it." Lucas groans and sees the hook above her head on her door. "Do you trust me Riley?" Lucas asks looking her in the eyes.

Riley tilts her head and looks at him wondering where he was going with this. "I trust you Luke." He puts her down and kisses her before going to her closet pulling out two scarves he seen last time they were in there. Riley bit her lip feeling excited from watching him she had an idea what he wanted to do but wasn't sure.

"Put your hands above your head." He tells her wanting to just take her when he watches her squirm from him brushing his hand over her body. He ties her hands and hooks her to the hook and takes the other scarf tying it around her eyes. "Can you see anything?" Lucas asks pressing her more into the door with his own body.

She shakes her head shivering at the sudden darkness and anticipation of whatever Lucas had planned. She could heard him walking towards her mini fridge and grabbing something out. She wasn't sure what since she always had a habit of putting different snacks and drinks in there for herself and him on occasion.

Riley gasps when see feels Lucas sliding the ice cube over her breasts. She forgot she put ice in there last night when she stole some from the kitchen when Patty was making what she called ten o'clock margaritas. She starts squirming more when she feels him start kissing along her inner thighs.

"Lucas." She moans softly. "I figured this way you won't be able to claw my back." He whispers before thrusting in her. Riley gripped the scarf feeling like she was going to rip the hook off the door with each of his thrusts. "If its like that every time I just may let you win." Riley pants as Lucas lifts her off the hook and takes off the blindfold.

He lays her on the bed straddling her with her hands still tied. "Oh let me win huh?" Riley smiles nodding her head lifting her hands to him. "Um Mr. Friar my wrists sir." Lucas smirks laying next to her moving his finger along her body. "I don't know I kind of like hearing you call me Mr. Friar. It's pretty sexy maybe we should take a page out of the fifty shades of grey book?"

Riley giggles shaking her head at him. If he wanted to play fifty shades she wasn't opposed to the tying up part. But that didn't mean she was going to make it easy on him either. "I don't think you could pull off being a Christian Grey type. Maybe Anastasia?" She bites her lip to keep from laughing when Lucas glared at her.

"oh you don't think I could be Christian Grey?" He asks trailing small kisses along her chest making her moan. He trails his hand down her body holding her tied wrist with the other. "Lucas." Riley gasps when he slips his finger in her slowly.

She lets out a whimper when he pulls his finger out and pouts when he just smiles at her. "I think you know what I want to hear Ms. Matthews." He whispers in her ear making her shiver. "Please Mr. Friar." Lucas smirks and goes back to work on her. "Riley that doesn't sound like brainstorming to me?!"

Riley rolls her eyes at the door and mouths don't stop to Lucas when he ups his speed. "Riley are you listening?" Chelsea shouts knocking on the door. "Riley?" Lucas looks at her slowing down but Riley simply shakes her head. "Don't you dare stop. What would Christian Grey do?"

That was all Lucas needed to hear before he stuck another finger in her going faster and kissing her lips to quiet her moans. "You have ten more minutes than he needs to leave Riley okay?" Riley closes her eyes and shouts yes and kisses Lucas putting her arms around his neck.

"If I didn't know any better I would think your sisters like listening to us have sex." Lucas tells her untying her wrists. She smiles grabbing her underwear putting them back on and a shirt. "Well at least we are giving them a great show." He chuckles putting his clothes back on.

"We do still need to figure out our charity idea though. Think you can keep your hands to yourself for an hour?" He asks grabbing two gatorades out her fridge for them. She shook her head at him sticking out her tongue. "I have more restraint than you I think our last bet prove that." He gives her a look making her smile wider at him.

"okay so what are we going to do?" Riley asks grabbing some grapes from the fridge for them. Lucas pulled a notebook out of Riley's bag and tapped his pen against it trying to think of what they could do. Since agreeing to team with the girls Chelsea had been hovering around them asking if they had a good idea yet.

"you got anything yet?" Riley ask popping a grape in her mouth and tossing one in Lucas mouth. "I got nothing." He tells her catching another grape. "Do we have to have it on Greek row or could it be somewhere else?" Riley shrug she wasn't sure the last two years they had it on Greek row. She didn't know if anyone's ever had it somewhere else.

Riley gets up walking towards her door puzzling Lucas. She opens it up and yells out making Lucas chuckle. "Chelsea! Do we have to have it on Greek row?" Lucas shook his head he wasn't quite sure Chelsea would know what she was talking about or yell back. He starts laughing louder when he hears Riley and Chelsea have a conversation yelling back and forth.

"Well since we can have it somewhere else I have a guy who could probably find us a space to hold our carnival." He pulls out his phone and makes a call. Riley watches him putting her legs on his lap and laying back. "Well he didn't answer so I'm just gonna have to call my other guy."

Riley starts laughing causing Lucas to stare at her weirdly. "Maybe you're Christian Grey." She giggled poking him in the chest with her foot. Lucas smirks kissing her when Dylan and Zay burst through the door covering each other's eyes. "Dylan don't look now but Riley has a Lucas attached to her face."

Lucas flipped them off while Riley giggled as they hi five each other. "Oh dude don't touch or sit anywhere these two are like horny bunnies and I can bet they have had sex everywhere." Dylan tells Zay gesturing around the room. Zay grimace hugging his body looking around.

"This is why I haven't returned her books I'm afraid they dirty up her bookshelf." Dylan tells Zay. Riley gasps getting off the bed and punching him. "Return them or I charge late fees." The boys wolf whistle at her and she smacks her head when she forgets she had on only a shirt and underwear.

"Eyes on the floor boys." Riley tells them pushing their heads down to the floor. Lucas shakes his head getting up putting his shoes on. "So why did you guys come over here?" Dylan holds up his hand about to speak when Riley punches him in the arm once again before pulling up her shorts.

They all looked at her while she tied up her hair and grabbing her phone. "Oh he was going to say he came to stare at my legs." Lucas and Zay look at Dylan who shrugs and starts grinning. "So why did you guys come over?"

Dylan and Zay look at each other and smile at Lucas and Riley who were on the bed. "I think they want to treat us to dinner." Riley looked at Dylan and Zay who were rocking on their heels grinning at her. She sighs and smiles grabbing her bag and Lucas hand. "Broke and broker here want us to treat them to dinner."

Lucas shakes his head when he realizes that is what they want. They end up at the bar where they see Asher and Patty making out in the corner booth. "Should we sit with them?" Dylan asks rubbing his hands together ready to embarrass them. Lucas pulls him by the shirt and shakes his head moving to his favorite booth.

Lucas phone goes off and he gets up whispering it was his guy to Riley making her bite her lip and clench her thighs together. "If you two weren't paying for dinner I would so leave." Zay tells her looking at the bar's menu.

Lucas comes back to the booth with a grin on his face. "Well it looks like we will have a place to hold our carnival." Riley and him hi five and she text Chelsea about it. They order food with Lucas whispering in Riley's ear making her giggle and bite her lip. "Gross guys if you need to be excused to have sex just go to the broom closet or bathroom."

They look at Dylan and he whispers something to Zay making him stare at the them with wide eyes before looking under the table. "What?!" Lucas asks looking at Dylan. He clears his throat and leans on the table. "Dude I know I'm attractive but can you stop rubbing my leg now?"

Riley looked under the table at where Lucas hand was and he did have it on his leg. She wondered why she didn't feel it she just assumed he was teasing her. "Jerk you could have told me ten minutes ago." Dylan shrugs popping a fry in his mouth. "Hey I need some loving too you know."

They all look at him weirdly and start laughing when he says he would rub Lucas leg for ten minutes to even it up. They ate their food snickering when one of them would asks Lucas if he wanted to rub their leg. "Oh before I forget here Luke." Dylan pulls out a folded paper from his back pocket.

Lucas looks at it and shakes his head at him. "This says the rodeo is two months from now dude." Dylan chuckles and continues eating. "Well now you have time to get in shape and ready for it. I'm sure Riley here can help with that." He wiggles his eyebrows at her making her punch him and turn to whisper to Lucas.

"What do you say Friar can I work you out." She played with the hair on the back of his neck while her other hand danced up his leg. He let out a groan and was going to suggest getting out of there when Ryan comes to their table.

"Just the person I was looking for? I need your help." Ryan tells Riley smiling at her. He was short staffed and Saturday was becoming a very crazy night for him. Riley agrees since she helped out her sophomore year. Lucas watches her go behind the bar and start serving people.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and how hot she looked playing bartender. It was actually turning him on just watching her and she would wink everytime she glance his way. He watches every guy wait to be served by her and felt his blood boil and clench his fist under the table.

His anger never really lasted long when Riley would serve them their drink and ignore them moving on to the next customer. "Excuse miss do you know where I can get a sex on the beach?" Lucas asks grinning at her.

Riley leans over the bar letting him look down her shirt. "I don't know about sex on the beach but would you settle for sex on the bar later?" Lucas looks at her with a confused expression but grins when she holds up the bar keys. He taps the bar and walks back to the booth.

"okay fellas time to get out I need to clean up." Riley tells the guys placing her hand on Lucas shoulder. "Think you could stay and help me close up?" Lucas nods smiling at her and Zay and Dylan grimace. "Got to find a new bar these two are going to taint this one."

Riley shakes her head and locks the door when they walk out she closes her eyes when she feels Lucas come behind her and place his hand under her shirt. He starts kissing her neck and slowly unbuttoning her shorts. "I believe I was promised sex on a bar?" Lucas whispers in her ear.

Riley turns around walking towards the bar top and sitting on it. He makes his way over to her and starts kissing her. Riley gasps as Lucas lifts her and walks back to the booth. "I thought we were doing sex on the bar top?" She moans as he kisses along her neck.

"I much rather christen my favorite booth than the bar top." She lifts her shirt off and Lucas unhooks her bra slowly kissing her neck down to her breast as he goes. She lays on the table closing her eyes and moaning.

"Riley when I asked if you could close up for me this is not what I meant." Riley giggles as Lucas had his hands covering her chest. While they both look up at Ryan who stood at the end of the bar shaking his head. "Sorry Ryan but look at him I just couldn't resist."

He smiles and walks to the back but turns to look at them. "Oh and clean up the booth also put the reserve sign on it that's your guys booth now you animals." Riley salutes him and goes back to unbuttoning Lucas shirt with a smile on her face.

Lucas looks at her and Riley tilts her head. "What?" She asks still with her hands on his shirt. "He called this our booth you okay with that?" Lucas wasn't sure how she feel about it he wasn't sure how he felt about it since they never set ground rules for themselves.

Riley shook her head sitting up with her legs around him. "He only said that cause we are about to have sex in it." Riley slids his shirt off and looks at him putting her arms around him. "You know this is just sex right? I'm not into relationships I thought you were okay with that?" Lucas scoots her close making her gasps and slips his hand in her shorts.

"oh I'm okay with what this is. I'm just making sure you were it's not like we set any rules or anything." He kisses her neck and lays her down pulling off her shorts and underwear. "So what should the rules be then Mr. Friar?" Riley moans when he fingers her underwear.

He lays on top of her kissing her neck. "Rule one we only sleep with each other." He kisses down to her chest lightly biting along her breast. "Rule two we can go on dates with other people." He makes his way down to her underwear pulling them down and kissing along her thighs slightly hesitating with what she says next.

"Rule three don't fall in love." She grips his head moaning loudly. Riley sits up unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off and straddling him panting. "Don't stop Mr. Friar." Riley whispers in his ear turning him on more.

Lucas up his speed causing Riley to grip his shoulders which he was okay with since it didn't feel like she had nails anymore. "Wow I think every time gets better and better." She tells him putting his shirt on and grabbing some tequila and shot glasses walking back to the booth.

"keep calling me Mr. Friar and it will be. I'm liking it. Maybe next time we really should take a page out of the fifty shades of grey book." He downs the shot she poured him and watch her down hers before pulling her back to him. "Round three Mr. Friar sir?" Riley asks batting her eyelashes at him. He groans and takes his shirt off of her.

"So does this mean you already been going on dates?" Lucas looks at her curiously as he buttons his shirt. "What do you mean?" She finishes wiping the booth down for the tenth time and tosses the rag. "Well one of the rules you said we can go on dates. Does that mean you have?"

He looks at her trying to read her and see if what he says next will upset her or she would be okay with. "Well there's this girl in my chemistry class that's been flirting with me nonstop and asked me out last week." She stared at him with unreadable expression on her face.

"You should go out with her. Don't let me stop you." Lucas walks towards her until she was against the wall. "Would it bother you if I did? Cause it seems like it does a little?" He smirked running his thumb across her lips but gulps when she opens her mouth sucking his finger.

"I have nothing to be jealous of Mr. Friar." Riley tells him batting her eyelashes at him once again. He leans in to kiss her but she ducks under his arm giggling as she watches him readjust himself. He turns around shaking his head and walks up behind her slipping his hand down her shorts again when she started unlocking the door.

"You tease." She moans when he pulls his hand out when she bucked her hips on it. He nibbles on her ear and starts kissing down her neck. "You always start it Ms. Matthews." She smiles grabbing his hand putting it back in her shorts once again.

"Well maybe you should finish it Mr. Friar." She whispers leaning on him as he had her moaning with one hand on the door. After finally locking up they head back to the sorority house. "I would invite you in but no boys after ten and it's..." Riley looks at her wrist and smiles.

"Way past ten." She giggled as Lucas pushes her against the tree and starts kissing her again. "We going for a world record here?" She pants gripping his shirt. Lucas chuckles into her neck and looks up at her. "Somehow I don't think you would mind much Ms. Matthews."

He pokes her nose letting his finger trail down her lips and onto her neck down to her shorts. "What's going on here? Break it up you two." They turn their heads and see campus security flashing their lights at them. "Sorry Robby we'll head inside." Lucas shouts smiling at her.

Lucas waits for them to leave before going back to her neck listening to her moan. "Maybe after your date you come over and we finish this?" She moans. He looks at her kissing her already swollen lips agreeing and walking away.

Riley leans against the tree catching her breath and fixing her shorts. She just made it to the door digging through her bag for her keys when she feels someone's hands on her hips. She smiled still thinking it was Lucas not wanting to wait.

"Couldn't wait for tomorrow huh?" She closes her eyes when he pushes her hair off her neck and starts kissing her. Something was wrong having Lucas lips on her neck for the last month and a half she knew how they felt and these were not his.

She turns around and pushes the guy away with wide eyes when she sees who it was. "What the hell are you doing here?" He chuckles leaning on the railing with his arms folded across his chest. "Oh come on baby you know you missed me? I sure missed you."

He walks towards her trying to grab her waist but she smacks his hands away. "Did hell freeze over because I'm pretty sure that's when I said I would ever miss you. So again I asks what are you doing here Johnny?" He sighs tucking his hands in his jean pockets and rocking on his heels.

"I told you I missed you." Riley scoffed digging through her purse and grabbing her keys. "I'm sure your fiancée wouldn't be to happy with you being here just like I'm not so leave." He wagged his finger tsking her. "She's no longer in the picture."

Riley folds her arms across her chest rolling her eyes. "Finally wised up and realized what a disgusting pig you are?" He claps his hands together giving her that grin that use to make her weak in the knees but now just made her sick to her stomach. He walked down the steps still clapping and Riley hurriedly unlocked the door and went inside.

She leaned against the door trying to rub the feeling of his lips off her neck. She shivered and went upstairs she needed to talk to Patty about Johnny being back. She was hoping it was for a day and not any longer than that.

Lucas tossed his keys on his desk and lifted off his shirt before throwing himself on his bed. He was ready to pass out and had just closed his eyes when someone throws his door open and turns on his lights blinding him.

"What the hell?!" He yells throwing his pillow at the intruder. "Is that how you greet an old friend Friar?" He knew that voice and chuckles getting up hugging them. "Dude put on a shirt will you?" Lucas shook his head grabbing his shirt throwing it on.

"I didn't know when I called that you were in town?" He asks. "Yeah well its almost charity week and I like to come and visit now and then." He leans on Lucas dresser sending out a text and frowning when it gets rejected like every other time.

"Still trying to hook up with that girl?" Lucas asks watching him frown. He puts his phone away smiling at Lucas. "Well right now she's playing hard to get but I'll get her back." Lucas chuckles and lays back against his bed. "So I guess the misses isn't with you then?"

He winks at Lucas folding his arms across his chest. "Man how did you manage to keep them apart I couldn't even do that with my old girlfriend." He shakes his head and says "gotta use the bad boy with a heart of gold routine works everytime."

"So how long you in town for Johnny?"


	5. Chapter 5

Riley tossed and turned all night with Johnny haunting her dreams like he use to. She sits up looking at the time seeing it was only four. She pulls her knees up hugging them tightly and resting her head on them. She wished Patty was there to talk to but she left her a note last night saying she was staying with Asher.

Riley hoped she got her messages and Johnny didn't stay at the fraternity. If Dylan saw him he would make good on his promise the last time he saw him. Patty, Dylan and Chelsea were the only ones that knew about their relationship and how it ended and she wanted to keep it that way.

Johnny Jones.

Riley scoffed rolling her eyes just thinking of his name. She wish she could go back and just have slept with him like he wanted. It wasn't like she was a virgin anymore. Charlie Gardner and her took each other's on prom night senior year when they caught their dates making out in the janitor closet.

They were both a little drunk but equally wanted it. They tried dating but realized there was nothing there. She lays back down staring at the ceiling thinking only if she was different back then and didn't have the need to fix everyone.

She would be the first to admit her judgment was clouded by the fact he was a mixture of Charlie and Lucas mixed together. Maybe that's where she went wrong seeing a little bit of the boy she couldn't have in Johnny and why she was so willing to go into their relationship with her heart open instead of guarding it like she wanted.

She stupidly thought she could change him. Boy was she ever wrong in thinking that. Not only did he weasel his way into her heart he managed to take it and shatter it to a billion pieces and handed it back when she found out he was engaged and pretended she was nothing to him when she confronted him.

She couldn't take it laying there and wallowing about a past she couldn't fix it wasn't healthy and she needed to get out of her head. So she heads to her closet changing her sweats for shorts and puts on her shoes and grabs her phone and earbuds heading for her door.

Riley had finally stopped running when she saw the sun peeking out from the clouds. She was bent down stretching when she feels someone put their hands on her waist. Thinking it was Johnny once again she grabs the hand and flips them over on their back putting her foot on their chest. She was glad she listened to her dad to take self defense classes.

Lucas thought he would go for a long run since he was still thinking about entering the rodeo in two months. He had turned the corner and saw a girl bent over making him smirk to himself. He didn't have to see her face to know it was Riley. He looked at her butt long enough to spot it in a crowd and don't get him started on her legs.

He walked up behind her not realizing she had her earphones in and couldn't hear him over the music. He puts his hands on her waist gripping it when all a sudden he was on the sidewalk groaning with her foot on his chest.

"Lucas?! Oh my gosh I didn't know it was you." Riley tells him helping him up with her cheeks red from embarrassment and pulling out one earbud. Lucas groan stretching himself he didn't think a tiny girl like would be able to flip him like that. It turned him on and only slightly bruised his ego.

"Sorry I thought you hear me come up behind you? Where did you learn that?" He asks as they go to a gas station grabbing waters for themselves. "Well when I told my parents about wanting to go to school out here my dad's one stipulation was I take self defense classes and have my grandpa show me some boxing moves."

Lucas shook his head in amazement at her learning all this new stuff. "Well can I just say warrior princess Riley is very sexy." He tells her tapping her lips with his finger. She smiled when Lucas put his hand on her thigh and was rubbing it.

Zayn and Taylor Swift song comes on in her ear and she suddenly had an idea. "Hey Friar are you going to be busy today?" She scoots closer putting her hand on his thigh. Lucas chuckled shaking his head. "Good." Riley tells him hopping up surprising him. She pulls out her phone typing something and smiles when she gets a response.

"You have your phone on you?" Lucas stands handing it over and Riley types in a message. "Meet me here in an hour. Okay?" She tells him handing it back as he looks and sees it's an address. She starts to walk away leaving Lucas confused until she comes back kissing him. "See ya in a few Friar."

Riley makes it back to her room and starts packing a bag blushing when she grabs the scarves off her dresser stuffing them in too. She had just pulled off her shirt when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" She asked wrapping herself in her towel. Chelsea walked in carrying a small bouquet of daisies.

She looked at Riley who grabbed them walking to her window and tossed them out. She didn't have to wonder why she did that she knew the answer as soon as she signed for the flowers that morning. "So you running away?" Chelsea jokes gesturing at her bag. Riley lightly laughs sitting next to it with Chelsea on her other side.

"No I made plans." Chelsea smiles grabbing Riley's hand giving it a squeeze. "Okay go have fun with your boy toy and I'll talk with Patty and see how long that jackass is in town for." She gets up walking to the door but Riley stops her. "You know that I'm not leaving because he came back right?"

Chelsea smiled nodding her head at her. "I know you're one of the strongest women I know and I'll make sure he doesn't try to talk one of the girls into letting him in." Riley smiled thanking her as she walked out. She sighs and sends Lucas a quick text before grabbing her stuff to shower with.

Lucas took a quick shower and was in his room changing when he got Riley's text about dressing nice and packing a bag. She also added bring a tie or two which he couldn't figure out why. He starts packing when he hears someone laugh behind him. "Where's the fire Friar?" Johnny asks laughing at his joke. Lucas shook his head packing up his clothes.

"Funny but I'm going on a quick trip with someone." He starts grinning and getting a little excited at what Riley had planned that he needed an overnight bag. "That someone a girl perhaps?" Johnny asked watching as Lucas packed with a huge grin on his face. "Can't believe you're a one woman man now Lucas."

Lucas stopped packing and looked at him. "I am not a one woman man. I am however in a friends with benefits situation that is going pretty good besides I have a date tomorrow night with another girl." Johnny clapped him on the shoulder smiling at him. "I knew my friend Lucas "ladies man" Friar was still in there. Have..."

Before he could finish Dylan barges in and punches him. "Dylan what the hell?" Lucas shouts stepping in between them. Johnny chuckles wiping the blood from his lip and looks at dylan. "Its nothing Lucas just disagreement between friends." Dylan rushes at him with Lucas holding him back. "We aren't friends Johnny and you better stay away."

With that he walks out the room. "What the hell was that about?" Lucas asked him as Johnny used his shirt to wipe his bloody lip. "Nothing to worry about go have fun on your sex adventure." Johnny walked out puzzling Lucas who couldn't understand why Dylan would hit him everyone liked Johnny.

Lucas just finished putting on a suit since Riley text him again telling him wear a suit instead of something nice. He checked the address one more time catching a cab that brought him to a nice looking hotel. "No wonder she said where a suit." Lucas thought grabbing his bag and heading inside.

Riley gave him no other instructions on what he should do and wasn't responding to his text. He was just about to call her when a tall red head walked up to him smiling holding a clipboard. "Mr. Grey? We've been expecting you right this way." He was confused and about to respond when she stops at the front desk.

"Ms. Steele is already upstairs. Here is your room key and the wifi password. You can go right on up to your suite. Top floor." She winked confusing him more as he heads for the elevators. As he went up he tried to think of where he heard those names but nothing was coming to him since he didn't know what was happening.

He arrives at the suite standing outside the door afraid to go in. He was going to walk away when his phone buzzed and seen it was from Riley telling him to come in. He chuckles and opens the door seeing no one inside. "Riley?" He asked looking around the huge living room.

He sees her sitting on the edge of the bed with a silk robe on making him gulp as he walks towards her. "Mr. Grey you're right on time." Riley says standing up and taking his bag tossing it aside. "What is going on why are you calling me Mr. Grey?" Lucas asks in a hush whisper.

Riley bites her lip taking off his suit jacket and leads him to the bed kneeling on it as she unbuttons his shirt. "What would you like me to call you?" She whispers seductively in his ear lightly biting it. He still wasn't getting it so she puts on her iPod letting Zayn and Taylor Swift fill the air.

He finally realized when Riley took off his tie slowly slipping it from his neck and then his shirt. Thank god he didn't wear the clip on one liked he planned to. Lucas goes to untie her robe when she moves his hands. "I thought I was Christian Grey?" She shakes her head pushing him on the bed and straddling him.

"Right now it's my turn." She kisses him and starts kissing down his chest making him groan. "You remembered the ties right?" She asked while unbuttoning his pants and pulling them and his boxers off. He nods his head unable to speak when she puts him in her mouth.

She gets up grabbing his bag and digging the ties out and telling him to scoot back against the bed. She straddles him once more kissing him as she grabs his wrist and one of the ties. He tries to touch her with his other hand while she ties him to the bed. "No touching." She whispers moving his hand away.

She ties it to the bed and does the same with the other. Lucas pulls against the ties and groans when Riley stands up on the bed slowly untying her robe showing off her see through bra and underwear. "This is so not fair Riley." Lucas groans wanting to kiss her all over.

She straddles him and starts to grind on him slowly kissing his neck and chest. "If you wanted to torture me you're succeeding." Lucas moans when Riley stands up taking off her underwear and bra and lowers herself on him. She puts her hands on his chest bouncing slowly giggling when Lucas pulls against the ties making the head board hit the wall.

"Tell me what you want Lucas?" Riley whispers seductively in his ear. He grips the ties and says he wants to be untied. Riley shakes her head going faster and kissing Lucas gripping his hair. "Don't stop baby." Riley whispers untying one of his wrist. As soon as his hand was freed he takes her breast putting it in his mouth making her moan louder.

He yanked his other wrist free breaking his tie not caring as he flips them and thrusts in Riley as she screams to go faster. She puts her hands on his shoulders but he grabs them holding her wrists above her head kissing his way down her body enjoying watching her moan and squirm underneath him.

"Well you definitely were the dominant just then." Lucas tells her as they laid panting on the bed naked. "I may let you be it again." Riley looks at him shaking her head. "Let me huh?" She grabs his head lowering his mouth to hers slipping her tongue between his lips catching him off guard and making him groan.

"Okay you can be the dominant one all you like." He chuckles as she starts to stroke him. She gets up walking to the mini bar grabbing some drinks. "You know those are going to be expensive drinks." Riley tossed him a bottle shaking her head.

"Actually none of this is costing me anything." She grabbed her robe putting it back on making Lucas frown. "What do you mean it's costing you nothing? Are we even supposed to be in here?" Lucas whispers trying to put his clothes back on quickly.

Riley laid on the bed laughing at how freaked out he looked trying to put his clothes on and failing. "Lucas we can be in here I just meant all of this is free I'm barely paying anything." He still didn't get so Riley elaborates. "I work here some weekends and I got the room cheap from my friend Mary."

Lucas realized that's why the red head came up to him calling him Mr. Grey. He drops his bag and jumps on Riley in just his boxers making her giggle. "So everything is free or discounted?" Lucas asked opening her robe. "Everything is free." She says moaning as Lucas moves his hand down her body.

He smiles saying okay and pops up going to the hotel phone. "Tease." Riley whispers sitting up on her arms. He chuckles and starts ordering food. "Yes can I get some whipped cream and strawberries also some chocolate covered ones. Yes suite 1212. Thank you." Lucas looks at Riley and grabs his bag getting his phone.

"Nope." Riley says snatching it and turning it off. "Come on." Riley puts it in her robe shaking her head. "Your mine today Friar remember so no outside world. Your little date can wait until tomorrow." Lucas smirked putting his arms around her waist pulling her close. "You jealous Matthews?"

She rolls her eyes as Lucas starts kissing her neck. She pushes him away making him chuckle as she tosses him back his phone. "Think whatever you want Lucas I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed her bag walking towards the bathroom leaving behind a smiling Lucas.

Their room service arrives and Riley was still in the shower. Lucas covered the food walking in the bathroom letting the steam hit him in the face as he watches her stand under the water dropping his boxers and silently opening the door going in. She turns around jumping slightly seeing him standing in the shower with her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks folding her arms over her chest unknowingly pushing them together making him want to take one in his mouth again. He moves passed her and stands under the water. "Well you've been in here forever and if I want to take a hot shower I thought why not join you?"

Riley rolls her eyes and starts to walk out when he grabs her pulling her back to him. "I thought you wanted to shower?" She asks looking up at him feeling more than she wanted to feel looking in his eyes as they stared at each other.

He cups her cheek and kisses her as she puts her arms around his neck and he grips her waist letting the water fall down on them. He backs her into the wall lifting her up as she starts kissing along his jawline. "Admit it you are jealous?" He whispers against her lips.

Riley lightly laughs and starts kissing his neck biting him making him groan. "You gonna admit it Matthews?" He asks moving down to her breast. She looks at him tilting her head. "Why would I admit to something that isn't true Friar?"

He nods his head and has her moaning his name when he starts thrusting in faster and thankful she had no nails. They both yelped and nearly fall over when the water turns cold. Lucas turns it off and turns back to Riley who started laughing at him. "What?" He asks looking at her weirdly.

She coughs and shakes her head still lightly laughing. He frowns at her and she smiles and says. "The cold water barely hit us and you already feeling the effects Friar?" He didn't get what she meant until she got down walking out the shower and sat at the sink pointing down.

He didn't notice anything and she chuckles holding her hands out and then bringing them in until they were practically touching. He looked down and then at her making her laugh again. "I'll show you small." He tells her lifting her once again taking her against the bathroom wall.

"Great the food is here I'm starving!" Riley shouts tying up her hair and putting Lucas shirt on and some underwear. She lifts the lids and eats one of the chocolate covered strawberries moaning when the chocolate melts in her mouth. She was about to lick the chocolate off her fingers when Lucas beats her to it.

"There are more you know." She tells him biting her lip as he licked her finger and worked his way up her neck. He pushes the plate away and lays her down about to pull her underwear down but stops. "I think it's my turn to be the dominant one." He whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

He goes back to the bathroom digging the scarves out she brought and getting turned on when he seen them earlier when she dug through her bag. He didn't think it was possible to be turned on by scarves but just remembering what he did with them to Riley did the trick.

He walks out the bathroom and sees Riley laying on the bed and noticed her eyes were closed. He sat at the edge of the bed just smiling and staring at her. He lifts her up placing her under the covers and putting the food away placing the scarves on the nightstand and turning off the light.

He gets under the covers with her and didn't know what to do they never talked about sleeping arrangements since they never really happened. He just about decided to lay on the couch when Riley scoots closer putting her head on his chest and arm around his waist. Lucas looks at her and couldn't help smiling and closing his eyes.

Riley wakes the next morning trying to stretch but feels Lucas holding her close against his chest. She looks up at him lightly tracing the light stubble that he had yet to shave and she would admit she loved feeling it against her skin when he would kiss her. She looks at him again and moves her hand away pulling away from him without waking him.

She sits in the chair by the window pulling her knees up hugging them. "What are you doing Riley? This is just sex. No feelings! That always leads to trouble." She gets up after chastising herself and heads to shower. When she comes out she sees Lucas still sleeping and orders breakfast closing the bedroom door and heading for the living room.

Lucas wakes hearing the sound of music playing in the living room. He looks at Riley's side of the bed and notice she wasn't there. He gets up rubbing his eyes opening the door and smiling when he sees Riley dancing and singing along to Andy Grammer's crazy beautiful. He grabbed his phone recording her thinking she looked so adorable and the song described her perfectly.

Like he had met Riley one day and wrote it specifically for her might as well be called Riley. "What are you doing?" He jumped not realizing Riley had stopped dancing and singing and was playfully glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He lowers his phone not realizing he didn't stop recording.

"Who me? Just making a call." He tells her trying to hide his smile. She makes her way towards him and he walks to the other side. She walks again closer to him and he does the same thing ending with her chasing him around the living room.

Until finally she tackled him to the floor knocking his phone down and it landing perfectly with them in view. "You better delete that video cowboy." Riley tells him straddling him. He chuckles and grips her hips flipping them and starts kissing her. "I think I'll keep it instead."

He starts tickling her laughing with her as she wiggles around like a worm on the floor. He stopped tickling her and moved the hair out of her face and kissed her once again trying not to put all his weight on her. He slides his hand up her shirt tugging at her underwear when his phone starts buzzing.

He pulls back and Riley goes to get up when Lucas grab his phone answering it and saying he was busy and turns it off tossing it on the couch. "Now where were we?" He whispers dancing his fingers along her leg and back to her underwear. "Ah yes right here." He pulls her underwear off in one quick swoop surprising her.

"Let me grab something." He tells her getting back up. He starts walking towards the room but turns back to her. "Don't fall asleep." Riley tilts her head giggling crossing her heart. Lucas shakes his head going back in the room grabbing the scarves and one of his ties. He turns to the mini fridge glad he put the whipped cream away last night.

He takes the stuff back to the living room putting it on the couch and helping Riley up. Kissing her and pulling his shirt off in the process glad she didn't wear a bra to bed. He looked around for a good place and seen the dining room table and lifted her up placing her on it. Riley laid back panting in anticipation at what Lucas had planned.

He grabs his stuff placing them on a chair and tell her to put her hands above her head like last time. She obeys and he ties her wrist together and grabs his tie putting it around her eyes. He shook up the whipped cream and sprayed some on her breast making her yelp at the sudden coldness.

He sprayed a trail down her stomach and started licking and sucking the the cream off her body watching Riley moan and squirm trying to put her hands on him. He places them above her head again. "No leave them up there or I'll stop. Do you want me to?" He asked licking the cream off her stomach and spray some between her thighs.

Riley shook her head and dug her nails into the scarves when Lucas spread her legs apart licking his way up from her knees. "You like that Riley?" Lucas asked between licks putting her legs over his shoulders and holding her down when she starts to squirm uncontrollably.

"Yes! Don't stop Lucas!" Riley yells out squeezing his head between her legs. He kissed up her body taking the tie off her eyes. "Round two?" He asks smirking when Riley bit her lip and nodded. "Blindfold or no?" She debated with herself but chose the blindfold it made all her others senses get dialed to an eleven and she loved it.

Lucas puts the tie back over her eyes and lifts her sitting on a chair and groaning when she lowers herself on him putting her tied arms around his neck. She starts bouncing as he kisses her neck and grabs her breast as she starts going faster moaning his name.

"Don't stop Friar! Don't stop!" Riley screamed out as she came down from her high. Lucas lifted the blindfold off her eyes and kissed her. "Well they are going to need to do a full cleaning in here." Lucas jokes as he sets Riley down and see the outline of her butt and back against the window.

Riley laughed putting on her underwear and grabbing her shirt laying on the bed stretching. "I'm glad I do Pilates or I would never be able to move." Riley tells him arching her back. "Maybe I should do it with you get in a little downward facing dog." Lucas says putting his hand on her legs when he lays next to her.

She shakes her head laying on her side facing him tangling her legs with his. "That's yoga genius." He glares at her and grabs a french fry from her plate. They had ordered lunch and got interrupted with Lucas telling her she would never have sex against a window and her proving him wrong.

"oh hey I have a friend in town I'm not sure how long but you should meet him. He's awesome." Lucas tells her wiping his mouth. She nods dipping her fries in her milkshake. "Okay what's his name? Maybe we can hang out this week."

Lucas nodded and says "his name is John."

 **Thought I put out one more chapter before all the drama starts. Also fair warning Lucas makes some not so good choices since Johnny comes back in his life. Plus lets not forget about Maya. She will be making an appearance soon too.**

 **Also if you haven't heard Andy Grammer crazy beautiful give it a listen. I think it describes Riley pretty well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Patty and Chelsea were currently sitting on Dylan who they lured over under false pretenses when they found out he punched Johnny in front of Lucas. "Dylan you can squirm all you want but it won't work." Patty tells him as he tries lifting them off.

He huffs and tries lifting them again this time he did it and made for the door when Chelsea tackled him. "Chelsea get off!" Dylan yells. "No." Chelsea says sitting on him while Patty locked the door. She finally gets up with Dylan promising not to run away and do something they would all regret later.

"How can you guys be okay with this?" He asks pacing with his fist clenched. "Riley is our friend and if Lucas knows Johnny don't you think he should know what kind of person he is or at the very least tell Riley?" The girls share a look with each other they know they should tell her before she finds out they were there when Johnny broke her heart.

"Dylan we can't just go and do something when we don't have all the facts yet." Chelsea tells him pulling him on the bed so he would stop pacing. He sighs rubbing his head. "Look Riley said back home they had this Riley committee that shielded her from things going on in the world and I don't want to do that. We can't hold her back from finding out about this."

Patty looked at her phone reading the text Riley sent her and then at her two friends next to her. She sent a quick text and then put her phone down having come up with a plan. Sort of. "Okay here is what we do. You both are right we should find out about Johnny and Lucas friendship and we should tell her."

Dylan started getting happy but Patty gives him a look. "However if Lucas doesn't really know him and Johnny leaves I don't think we need to tell her anything. Got it?" They all agree even though Dylan still wanted to kick the crap out of him and tell Riley.

Riley and Lucas arrive back to their own houses changing to go to Pappy Joe's ranch. He had called Lucas and told him he got a new truck and the old one was his if he wanted it. "So I'll pick you up and we can get the truck and then see the place?" Lucas tells Riley kissing her neck.

"Can't exactly accomplish that if you keep doing that. Although I'm not complaining." Riley moans closing her eyes. Lucas puts his hand on her thigh and they hear someone clear their throat. "Excuse me but I thought you should know the meter is still running." They turn and see their cab driver looking at them.

"Sorry." Lucas says handing him money as Riley giggles getting out. "No problem my wife and I were the same way when we first fell in love." Lucas grabbed his change and nods getting out. He looks at Riley who was fixing her hair tying it into a bun. "In love?" Lucas thought to himself. He rubs his neck as Riley smiles sticking her tongue out at him.

"Earth to Friar you okay there?" Riley smiles waving her hand in his face. He swats at her hands making her laugh. "Yeah." He shakes his head grabbing his bag. "Yeah I'm good see you in ten?" Riley nods biting her lip and skips away blowing him a kiss when she reaches the front door.

Lucas walks in his room and tosses his stuff on his bed. "Well I thought I was going to have to send the cops after you." He chuckles and sees Johnny standing in his doorway. "Yeah things got a little outta control." Lucas tells him taking off his shirt.

"Is that a rug burn on your shoulders? Dude!" Johnny hi fives him and sits on his bed. "So do I get to meet this little minx or what?" Lucas pulls his shirt on and fakes laugh. He wasn't sure how he felt introducing Riley to Johnny. Although he didn't judge the way he lead his life Riley deserves better than that.

Before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Lucas opens it and sees Paula from his chemistry class who kept asking him out now standing in front of him in a low cut tank top. "Paula hey what's up?" He asks as Johnny looks her up and down and gives him a thumbs up walking out.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight catch a movie or they're having a western night at the bar." She twirled her hair as she spoke and slowly ran her hand up his arm. He smiles looking at her but he didn't feel that electricity he felt when Riley touched him.

"Sure that sounds fun I'll see you later." She squealed and kissed his cheek handing him a piece of paper with her number on it. He closes his door sighing and putting it his pocket he grabbed his phone and jacket and walked out heading for the sorority house.

"Hey Riley nice hickey I see this one is proper size." Patty jokes touching Riley's neck as she sees her brushing her teeth. "Haha!" Riley tells her rinsing her mouth and walking back to her room. "So heading out on another sex adventure?" She gives Patty a look and goes to her closet pulling out a dark blue dress.

She holds it up to her body looking at herself in the mirror. "What?" She asks when she sees Patty looking at her weirdly in the mirror. "Nothing it's just you never made a big fuss about what you wear before but now..." Riley puts the dress down and sits on the bed. "Your right." She whispers.

Patty shakes her head and grabs her hand. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Riley." She waves her off putting the dress down. She has been feeling something and it was different she just didn't know exactly what it was or if it was a good thing. She shakes her head and decides to put the dress on anyway.

She meets Lucas out front with Asher who was heading that way to visit his family. Riley walks down to the van and sees Lucas looking at her weirdly. "What?" She says tilting her head looking down at her outfit. He shakes his head and smiles at her. "Nothing you look nice." She could feel the blush coming on so she changes the subject by punching him.

"Thanks cowboy." He rubs his arm as they get in the car. They make it to the ranch and see Pappy Joe wasn't there. "Great he tells me to come get the truck and he isn't here." Riley shakes her head and walks towards the garage they added a couple of years ago. "Well the old truck is here. Let's just clean it up and leave Pappy Joe a note."

He walks towards her and sees that the truck is dirty and would need to be cleaned. He grabs the keys off the hook and they get in. "Man it's been awhile since I've been in here." Riley tells him rubbing her hand over the seats. Lucas looks at her wondering when she was in the truck.

"Zay and I came down after graduation and hung out with your Pappy Joe and Zay's grandpa. We actually took the truck and they took me fishing it was awesome." He looked at her smiling she never cease to amaze him. He slowly slide across bumping her leg with his moving the hair from her neck.

"Want to make a new memory?" He started kissing her neck and sliding his hand under her dress moving her underwear to the side and teasing her. She backed up a little and looked around before taking off her underwear and throwing them on the dashboard. He smirks turning his body and pulling her back to him.

They start kissing and Lucas lifts her onto his lap groaning as she slowly starts to grind on him. She unbuttons his pants as he takes off his shirt. "Hurry up Friar or I'll just take care of myself." Riley tells him getting off his lap and putting her hand under her dress. Lucas groans and pulls his pants and boxers down and grabs her quickly putting himself in her making her gasps.

She starts to take off her dress when they hear a car approaching. "Crap! It's Pappy Joe." Lucas says through gritted teeth when Riley starts to bounce a little. "Then make it quick come on. Don't stop." He grips her hips and lays her down thrusting in her faster as she grips the seat.

He kisses her lips as they both calm down panting. "Wow best memory yet." Riley tells him biting her lip. Lucas chuckles pulling her up as the approaching car parks as they fix their clothes getting out. "Sunshine I didn't know you were coming over with Luke. How's college life?" Pappy Joe asks hugging her.

"Its going good. Thought I come over with him and visit my favorite place in Texas." Lucas pulls the truck out the garage as Riley helps Pappy Joe with groceries he had in the truck. "Hey Matthews you gonna help or stand there?" He shouts after she comes out the house.

Riley sticks her tongue out at him and walks down the steps towards him grabbing the hose. She smiles and walks over to where Lucas took his shirt off and was washing his side. "Hey Lucas." He looks her way and she sprays him. "Riley!" He shouts running to the other side. "Remember last time we washed a car together?"

He chuckles nodding his head. "Yeah I thought you would be mad at me forever for not telling you about my past." Riley puts the hose down grabbing a sponge and starts washing. "You know it wasn't that you didn't tell me it's that I felt like I opened up to you but you didn't want to do the same with me."

Lucas leans across the car smiling at her. "Well I'm glad we don't have that problem anymore." Riley nods in agreement and starts to moving along the car forgetting about the hose. Lucas works his way to her side picking it up and directing it at her. "Hey Riley." She looks his way and he sprays her causing her to trip into the muddy puddle they had created.

"oh my gosh Riley I'm so sorry." He runs to her side and tries to stifle his laugh but couldn't helped how adorable she looked even covered in mud. "I can't believe you did that." She covers her face pretending to cry as Lucas stops laughing and tries to help her up. She moves her hands from her face and pulls him down with her.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Lucas says throwing mud at her. She gasps and runs a hand full of mud on his face laughing. "Twice actually." He shakes his head grabbing her and rubbing his face all over her making her giggle. "Oh boy y'all know you can't come in this house like that." He holds up some towels and tells them their were clothes he was going to donate in the guest house.

They make their way over after rinsing off the most of the mud that hadn't dried on their faces. "Wow Pappy Joe really fixed up the place." Lucas says turning on the lights. They looked around and it looked like a tiny version of the actual house. Warm and cozy. "Okay well I'm freezing and a shower or bath sounds good right about now." Riley tells him hugging her body shivering.

He chuckles and they walk to the bathroom seeing the giant tub. "Looks like a bath." He tells her biting her neck. She hits hit with the towel she grabbed and started to undress. Lucas sets up the tub and tells her to get in and he was going back to the truck to get his phone.

He comes back in seeing the texts from Johnny and hears Riley singing in the tub. He watches her from the doorway and text him back saying he was thinking of canceling his date. He sets the phone down stripping his clothes off and getting in the tub with her. "That feels good." Riley moan when Lucas starts giving her a foot rub.

"You know what would make this bath better?" Lucas wiggles his eyebrows but knew she meant some wine. "I could check and see if there is some in the fridge?" She nods and they finish getting cleaned up drying off and putting on the donated clothes. "I feel like I stepped out the eighties." Riley tells Lucas smoothing out her bright green skirt.

He chuckles putting on his pants that he assumed were either his dad or Pappy Joe at one point. "You would look beautiful in any decade." He tells her walking up grabbing her hand. This time she couldn't hide the blush or the rapid beating of her heart. Unbeknownst to her Lucas heart was beating just as fast.

Lucas cups her cheeks and smiles bringing his eyes down to her lips as she does the same. They start kissing but this time it didn't feel like all the others when they would tear each other's clothes off. It was nice and slow sending chills down their spines. He walks her back to the bed helping her out of her clothes kissing along her shoulders like it was their first time.

She lays back on the bed as Lucas hovers over her kissing her lips and moving down to her neck taking his time. Usually the slow torture he would put on her would frustrate her but this time she enjoyed every second like they both were trying to savor the moment.

They lie next to each other cuddling without realizing it but enjoying it. At some point they fall asleep and Lucas wakes hearing his phone buzzing. He sees Riley still asleep and kisses her shoulder before getting up slipping on his semi dry boxers grabbing his phone and going in the bathroom and cracking the door.

He checks his messages and shakes his head from Johnny telling him he was whipped and knew he wasn't a ladies man anymore. He looks at Riley laying on the bed sleeping still and dials up Johnny. Riley rolled over patting the side Lucas was on and not feeling him.

She sees the bathroom light on and wraps the sheet around her and makes her way over but stops when she hears him on the phone. "Dude I still am a ladies man. I might even be a bigger and better one than you" He let out a loud laugh but quiets down.

"Dude please I'm not canceling my date just got to shower if you know what I mean." Riley scoffed and wipes at her eyes realizing she had tears falling down her cheeks. She liked to have fun but from the way he was talking about her made her feel cheap.

She grabs her clothes getting dressed and walking out the guest house having heard enough of Lucas bragging. She shakes her head wondering why she was even crying that wasn't her anymore and she would be damn if Lucas Friar was going to make her cry over him.

"Dude I'm whispering because she is still asleep." Lucas opens the door seeing Riley was gone and nowhere in the house. "I'm gonna call you back Johnny." Lucas quickly dresses and heads out seeing Riley with Pappy Joe watching the horses run around. "Hey there you're I didn't know you got up?" He puts his hand on her waist and she moves it saying her goodbyes to Pappy Joe.

She walks to the truck leaving Lucas to wonder what was going on with her. He gets in the truck and sees Riley snatch her underwear from the dash and put them on. He was going to say something to her when her phone goes off. She starts giggling at whoever was texting her and Lucas gripped the steering wheel.

"Who's that?" He finally asked after driving in silence with her giggling being the only sound. She never looks up from her phone and shakes her head typing before putting it down. "Nobody just a friend." He glances at her when they reach a stop light and grabs her hand. "Are you okay?"

She takes her hand out his grabbing her phone as it buzzes. "I'm fine why?" He was about to say something when the light turned green and someone honked behind them. He pulls up to the sorority house and she gets out grabbing her clothes and phone. "Hey!" Lucas shouts rolling the passenger window down.

"You sure you're okay?" She looks at him a moment before smiling at him. "Yup." Popping the p as she heads for the house. Lucas stayed there watching as she never looked back to blow him a kiss like she did everytime he dropped her off. He drives to the frat house parking his truck and getting out to get ready for his date.

He texts Paula letting her know he was on his way to pick her up. He looks at his messages and sees none of the dirty text from Riley that they would send to tease each other. He sends her a quick text and tosses his phone on the bed. He grabs his shirt changing it when his phone rings.

He gets stuck in his shirt falling on his bed and grabs it thinking it was Riley. He sighs when he sees it was Paula texting him back. "Nice performance Luke." Zay chuckles from the doorway having witnessing his less than stellar performance of acrobatics.

"I was waiting on a text from Riley." He tells him grabbing his jacket. "Why are you looking for her aren't you about to go out with her?" Lucas puts on his jacket ignoring the look Zay gives him after he widens his eyes at him. "So..." Zay starts to say as he walks with Lucas to his truck. "Don't Isaiah." Lucas tells him getting in his truck.

Lucas drives by the sorority house and hopes to see Riley outside. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel and debates with himself if he should go inside before finally deciding on doing it. "Hey is Riley here?" He asks the first girl he sees. "Sorry handsome she left an hour ago with some friends."

He thanks her and walks out slamming his door when he gets in. He tries her cell but she either doesn't have it on or she was deliberately sending him to voicemail. He sighs seeing that he was already late to pick up Paula and drives to her dorm. She gets in wearing a cowboy hat and red plaid shirt with black jeans.

"Lucas where's your hat?" He looks at her weirdly and she smiles tapping her own. "Oh." He chuckles starting his truck. "I must of forgot it." She shakes her head and they drive in silence to the movie theater. They get their tickets with Paula agreeing to the scary one as long as Lucas would protect her.

They get their popcorn and drinks and finds seats with Lucas looking around and spotting Riley giggling as some guy whispers something in her ear. He grip the arm rest but couldn't move when Paula snuggled up to him as the previews started to play.

Riley shook her head giggling as Travis whispered in her ear about the wild weekend he had with his boyfriend at his family's cabin. They told their parents they were going fishing but they never left the cabin and told them the fish just weren't biting. Riley let out a loud laugh when he whisper the fish weren't but I was.

Their friends shush them throwing popcorn at them. Riley glanced to the side feeling Lucas eyes on her. They could be in a crowded room and still be able to find each other. It was like those signs at the mall. Instead of you are here it was Riley is here and Lucas is here.

She had no doubt he probably saw Travis next to her thinking that was her date. She could have easily told him he was just a friend but she wasn't going to. Zay had called her telling her Lucas had a date but she told him she was fine with it. Didn't bother her in the slightest.

If he wanted to be a ladies man and showboat for his friends then so be it. She made a vow after Johnny broke her heart never to let herself cry over another guy.

Although she wished Lucas were different and she would admit she was starting to feel something the last time they were together and she felt so safe in his arms even falling asleep. But hearing him on his phone boasting about sleeping with her and having another date put the brakes on that.

The movie ended and Travis suggested they all hit up the bar and grab some drinks. He was in a western mood and wanted to shake his booty for his cowboy who was home studying. Riley shakes her head smiling grabbing her cowboy hat heading for the exit.

Lucas looked for Riley after the movie but figured she must have went out already before the lights came on. He wished he could follow after her but he couldn't leave his date who decided to attach herself to his arm never letting it go. He was sure he was going to have a red mark on his forearm later.

They arrive at the bar and Paula squeals when she hears Selena Gomez "bad liar" playing on the newly updated jukebox. He sits down in his reserved booth touching the table remembering having Riley laid across it naked and moaning. "Lucas come dance with me." Paula calls out taking him from his thoughts.

He smiles and was about to decline when he spots Riley dancing with that same guy from the movies. He grabs Paula's hand pulling her onto the dance floor and while she is dancing on him he had his eyes on Riley and the douche she was with.

As soon as they went in the bar Riley grabbed a round of shots for them and a huge plate of nachos to keep them from getting seriously drunk. Her and Travis did a shot and she walked over to the jukebox and pushing the button for bad liar to play after the country song that was already playing.

She takes off her hat tossing it to Ryan as he winks and puts it on his head. She ties up her hair and as soon as the song starts grabs Travis dancing with him shaking her hips making him dip her at weird parts in the song.

"Don't look now but we have an audience." Travis whispers shouts in her ear. Riley smirks knowing exactly who it was but she was having a good time and didn't care at the moment. "Let him look." She tells him handing him a shot and clinking them before downing hers and dancing alone when Travis goes to the bathroom.

She was in her own world when she feels him put his hands on her. She moves to get out his grip but Lucas had a tight hold on her. "Trying to make me jealous?" He whispers in her ear causing goosebumps to pepper her sweaty skin. She shakes her head leaning on him slowly grinding smiling when she hears him curse.

Lucas looked around trying to spot Paula glad she chose to sit with her back facing where he was with Riley. He couldn't take it once he got a good view of what Riley was wearing. She had on short blue shorts and a black tank top and he couldn't handle that other guy with his hands on her.

So he told Paula he had to use the bathroom and would be back. Luckily for him her date had the same idea giving him room to dance with her. He had to restrain himself from taking her right there but luck happened to be on his side when along with western night Ryan decided to try out the strobe lights he installed.

He leads her more into a corner slipping his hand in her shorts as she continued to grind on him. "I don't think your date over there is going to like that your hand is in my pants and not hers." Riley tells him turning around and pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

"Jealous?" He says with a smirk on his lips. Riley rolled her eyes and bit his neck wiping the smirk from his face. The lights come back on right when Riley pushes off Lucas. "You forget our little agreement Friar?" She trailed her hand down his chest unbuttoning his jeans. "Because I haven't."

She leans against him slipping her hand in his boxers moving her hand up and down slowly making him grip her shorts. Right when he was going to tell her go faster she pulls her hand out putting her finger in her mouth teasing him. She kisses him and then walks away leaving him sexually confused and frustrated.

"Wow so that's your little minx?" Lucas jumped not noticing Johnny leaning against the wall next to him. "Yeah that's her." Lucas looks at Johnny and sees him watching Riley as she grabs a beer and then wanders off into the crowd. "You know her?" He asks looking at him again.

Johnny starts to walk away and shakes his head putting his hands in his pockets. Lucas looked at him watching as he flirts with some girl and walks back to Paula. He drops her at home and walks inside the frat when one of his brothers tells him there was a girl waiting in his room for him.

He smiles thinking it was Riley coming to finish what she started when he opens his door seeing a different girl on his bed waiting for him.

"Hey huckleberry."

 **Was going to wait to add Maya till after the carnival but now that Johnny knows Riley is the girl Lucas is hooking up with thought it add a little more drama to what's already about to happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Maya Penelope Hart. The blonde beauty. One half of his girlfriends freshmen year and if Lucas was being honest someone he hadn't really thought of. Riley? Yes not just because of their friends with benefits relationship it was more than that even if both weren't willing to admit it yet.

"Well you going to say something huckleberry or you just gonna stare at me like you're trying to figure out if I'm real or not?" Maya asked with a laugh getting up from his bed and standing in front of him while he awkwardly stands there rubbing his neck.

He gives her a look before letting out a laugh and hugging her. She lingered a little ahe let out an awkward cough and moved towards his desk. "So what brings you this way short stack?" He asks smiling when he sees her grimace from the nickname. "Guess you could say I missed you." She shrugs sitting on his bed again looking around.

She laughs when he looks at her in disbelief. They stare at each other until Lucas phone goes off. He clears his throat and grabs it out his jacket and couldn't help smiling when he sees it's a picture of Riley biting her lip asking if he took care of his problem. He chuckles and was about to texts her back to come over when he remembers Maya was in his room.

He glances at her and quickly texts back yeah he did and turns his phone off turning back to Maya. "I should go you seem busy." Maya tells him getting up putting her jacket on and walking to his door. "Hey you don't have to go I was just returning a text."

Maya turned around with a smile sitting back down on his bed. "So." She starts looking at him to say something. "So you staying with Riley cause I can call her I'm sure she is still up." Maya looked down at her hands shaking her head. Lucas not knowing what to do rubbed his neck and suggested they take a walk.

Since it's was almost one in the morning with nothing open but a twenty four hour liquor store they walked in uncomfortable silence. Lucas would steal glances at Maya and watch as a smile would slowly appear on her face. He wondered what was going on in her head and why she came to him and not Riley her best friend.

"Go ahead Ranger rick just asks me?" Maya finally asked after watching as he rubbed his neck and not needing light to know it was probably red. "Why come to me and not visit Riley? Does she know you're in town?" Maya put her hands in her jacket pocket shivering from the cold. It may be hot during the day but at night it was brisk.

"Well we are sort of in a fight." She finally tells him feeling his eyes on her as she said those words not fully believing it. "What you two? I don't believe you." Lucas tells her shaking his head and kicking at the rocks on the sidewalk. "You two never fight and if you did it gets solved pretty quickly."

Maya laughed Riley and her did have their share of fights and it always lasted an hour or a day. "So what's this fight about that has you two at odds?" Lucas asked looking at her in the light of the streetlights. She looks at him and smiles before looking at the picture on the wall of a disfigured animal. She tilted her head making a face and looks back at him saying one word. "You."

Lucas looked at her with wide eyes not believing what he was hearing. Out of everything he would have guessed him being a topic was nowhere on that list. He looks at her hoping she explain and she does.

It started really the day he was going to come over before he left and she assumed he was going to tell her he chose her and not Riley. But since he left nothing came of it until Maya mentioned it to her and would wonder if they would have worked as a couple or not. Then when Riley decided to change their plans and come to Texas for college Maya got upset and they took a friendship break.

"When I found out that you and Riley slept together that night I felt betrayed by it like you were cheating on me somehow and I called her up and we argued and haven't really talked since that day."

Lucas didn't know what to say although it made sense why Riley came back that day saying she needed to take her mind off something he just never expected it to be because of their fight. He doesn't say anything and they keep walking till they reach the entrance of the hotel Maya was staying at.

"You want to come up?" She asks gesturing at the hotel with her thumb. He looked up at the hotel and then at Maya. Before he could decide Maya stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek telling him goodnight or almost morning.

He waves watching her go and walked around the rest of the night watching as the sky turned to morning. He had class but skipped it and went back to the frat house and fell asleep until his phone buzzed with miss texts from Riley wondering where he was. He groan getting up and walking out to his truck seeing someone laying in the bed of it.

He was about to yell when he sees it's Riley reading a book and wearing a short skirt wiping all thoughts of Maya and their talk from the night before from his mind. He smirks and slids his hand up her leg making her smile.

"Afternoon Friar." Riley tells him putting her book down and leaning on her arms. He chuckles and gets in the back with her laying down and kissing her letting his hand dance under her skirt. She giggles moving her hand down his body and looks down. "Guess you didn't take care of your little problem?"

Lucas glared at her pulling her closer making her gasps. "We both know it's not little." He starts kissing along her neck as she rubs herself on him making him groan. "If you don't stop I'm going to have a bigger problem." Riley bites her lip smiling at him. "Well maybe we should take care of it?"

He looks at her and lifts his head noticing only a few people around but definitely in ear shot of them and they were both pretty loud. "There's an empty parking lot around the sorority house." Riley tells him unbuttoning her shirt showing she had no bra on. He shakes his head and lifts her on his lap kissing his way down her chest.

"Luke if you don't stop we are going to end up having sex right here and I'm not going to want to stop." Riley moans as she begins to grind on him. "I'm okay with that." He whispers unbuttoning his jeans. He lifts her up moving her underwear to the side and lines her up with himself before she lowers herself down with a loud moan.

They both look and see nobody had looked their way yet and Riley smiles and starts to slowly bounce on him. He starts kissing her neck moving his hand to her shirt brushing it aside to get better access to her breast but not enough that people would see. She moans a little louder when he squeezes one and bites along the other using his tongue.

"Oh god my eyes!" Lucas turns his head pulling Riley closer and sees Zay walking with his eyes shut tightly and grimacing. "Zay get out of here we aren't finish yet." Riley shouts still bouncing as Lucas shook his head at the fact she wasn't bothered by Zay's presence.

"Well excuse me sex maniacs but Pete wanted to know what's going on with the carnival." Riley and Lucas share a look and then laugh. "Dude you couldn't have text me about this? I'm a little busy if you haven't noticed." Lucas groan as Riley started to grind on him.

"Dude I would have but you keep butt dialing me. I thought someone was killing you." Zay tells them. Riley gripped his shoulders trying not to scream as Lucas slid his hand between them and started rubbing her as she moan.

"Are you two seriously still having sex with me right here?" Zay asks backing up. Riley moan as Lucas gripped her hips slamming into her one last time as she rest her head on his. "No we're done now Zay. Tell Pete we were heading over to see the place since Luke's friend already has the stuff set up."

Zay nodded and backed up running away making Riley and Lucas shake their heads at his retreating form. "That was fun and made up for you leaving me hard last night." Lucas tells her as she buttons her shirt. "I told you I would come take care of it but you said you already did." Riley tells him hopping out the bed of the truck and opening the door getting in.

Lucas gets in closing his own door and sees her looking at him. "What?" He asks pulling out the parking lot. "So what did you do last night?" He glances at her and had a silence debate with himself on whether he should tell her about Maya being in town.

"Nothing really took a cold shower trying to get you out my head." He puts his hand on her thigh and she takes it moving it up more and closer to him. "You trying to make me crash?" He asks grinning at her as they were at a stoplight.

She shakes her head and whispers "no. But you may need to pull over so you can take care of my problem. He gulps when she pushes his finger in her and pulls it out slowly sucking on it. He grips the steering wheel and puts on his blinker changing lanes and pulling into a parking lot.

He parks and pulls Riley to him kissing her and unbuttoning her shirt once again. She smiles straddling his lap grinding on him as they kiss. He moves his hand down between her breast and lowers his head grazing her nipple with his teeth causing her to moan and throw her head back moaning.

He lowers his hand to her skirt moving aside her underwear and slipping his finger in making Riley arch her back and unintentionally honk the horn scaring both. They look at each other and then start laughing.

Riley begins buttoning her shirt still smiling and shaking her and caught off guard when Lucas cups her cheek. Riley lifts her head looking at him and feeling that familiar feeling she wanted to run from.

Lucas smiles at her watching as her eyes widen a little as he let his hand slide down her arm and watches the goosebumps form on her skin. He didn't know what possessed him to be doing what he was doing. This was bordering on something more than just sex like the last time at Pappy Joe's ranch.

He didn't care though his heart was beating out of control and it only ever did that when the girl sitting on his lap was near him and he enjoyed the rush. "Lucas?" Riley whispers shaking her head. He moves his hand back to her face moving the hair that fell and putting it behind her ear.

"Let's not think Riley." Lucas tells her when he feels how fast her heart is beating from where he had his hand at the base of her neck. He pulls her towards him softly kissing her lips and smiles when she puts her hands on his chest and smiles too. "Okay."

He trails kisses along neck holding her close as she grips his shirt in her hands. She kisses along his jaw as Lucas puts his hands on her waist with his thumbs on her bare skin making her shiver. His phone starts going off stopping them and making her pout. He chuckles pulling his phone out and silents it.

She smiles and it goes off again making him growl. He sees it's Johnny and answers while Riley continues kissing him. "What's up John. Me?" Lucas shrieked making Riley giggle since she started rubbing him.

He playfully glares at her clearing his throat. "Yeah we can meet you in..." Lucas starts to say but gets distracted when Riley once again unbuttons her shirt. "Riley Matthews you're insatiable." She bites her lip and smashes her lips on his before unbuckling his pants.

They arrive to the open field where Johnny had told Lucas he could use. He parks the truck and Riley gets out looking around feeling a sense of deja vu like she's been there before. "You okay Riley?" Lucas asks seeing the look on her face. She turns to him and smiles still trying to figure it out.

They start to walk around when Riley stops spotting a very familiar tree. "Who did you say you rented this place from?" She looked around noticing he wasn't with her anymore and started walking calling his name. She had just stopped when someone tapped her shoulder scaring her.

She swung punching them in the stomach and was ready with an apology when she sees it Johnny. "Damn it I forgot you could throw a punch." He groans laying on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here Johnny?" He chuckles and coughs trying to stand up.

"Didn't know Lucas and I go way back did you?" He smirks when he sees her eyes widen knowing Lucas never mentioned knowing him. "Doesn't change a thing." Riley tells him folding her arms across her chest. He tries to put his hands on her waist and she balls up her fist punching him once again.

"Riley what the hell?!" Lucas yells running towards them. "It's cool caught her off guard that's all." He helps him stand up and sees Riley glaring at him. "Do you two know each other?" Lucas asked remembering how Johnny was looking at her the night before.

Riley had a decision to make tell Lucas about her past with Johnny and watch him turn into Texas Lucas or pretend she didn't know him. If she was being honest did she even know the real Johnny.

"No. But I've heard all about him." Riley tells him clenching her fist and narrowing her eyes at Johnny who was holding his stomach still smirking at her. "He's a legend." Lucas tells her patting Johnny on the back and watches as Riley scoffs and walks away. He was going to go after her but Johnny stops him using this to his advantage.

"So how long you and rocky over there know each other?" Lucas watches her sit in the bed of the truck as Johnny and him check out the carnival that was still being set up. "Oh Riley and I? We've known each other since middle school."

He chuckles remembering the first day he met her. "Actually I was dating her and her best friend at the time right before I moved." Johnny smiled at this new information and wondered what else he could find out.

"So whatever happened with that? Who was this other girl must of been pretty hot if you didn't just choose Riley over there?" Lucas rubbed his neck letting out an awkward laugh.

Sure Maya was beautiful but Riley was more than that she was something Lucas couldn't quite put into words. Everytime he tried it still didn't do her justice but knew it was something from the way his heart beat faster around her.

"Yeah Maya was alright. Called her the blond beauty back then and she still looks the same." Johnny stops them from walking holding out his arm across Lucas chest. "Hold up. You've seen this Maya chick again?"

Lucas looked back to make sure Riley wasn't near since Maya and her were still on the outs because of him and he didn't know how she would react with Maya coming to him one of the reasons they were even in a fight.

"Yeah um she actually is in town. Came last night wanted to see me." Johnny chuckles and holds up his hand to hi five him. "Dude I underestimated you. You're a ladies man." Lucas laughs as they make their way back to the truck.

"So you gonna start something up with this blond beauty again?" Johnny asked. Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I mean I got something going on with Riley right now and I'm liking where it's going." Johnny covers his eyes shaking his head and groans.

"Dude didn't you tell me you had some deal with her that you're allowed to date other people." Lucas nodded wondering where he was going with this. "Well do that see what's up with Maya." Lucas rubbed his neck. "I don't know man. Last time I've tried to date two girls it didn't really work."

Johnny wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Dude you're talking to the king of messing around with two girls. I could totally help you with your problems." Lucas chuckles shaking his head at him.

Riley walked away from them. She couldn't believe Lucas knows such a jackass and actually thinks he's a legend. She kicked her feet out after sitting on the truck and debated with herself if she should call Patty to come get her.

She looks over at that stupid tree that she realized had a permanent reminder of her relationship with Johnny that she didn't want to remember anymore.

 _Riley couldn't see anything out of the blindfold that Johnny had tied around her eyes when he picked her up. She could only hear the sound of the radio and feel Johnny's lips when he kiss her hand every now and then making her blush._

 _"Johnny where are we going? I thought we were getting something to eat? I'm starving." Riley whined holding her stomach. When he told her he was taking her out the butterflies swirled around her stomach like they were in a blender and made her even more nervous._

 _He finally parks the car helping her out and Riley could feel grass poking her toes through the sandals he told her to wear. "Okay let me grab something and then I'll take the blindfold off okay?"_

 _Riley nodded suddenly afraid he brought her somewhere to kill her. She seen many movies where this exact scenario was played out. Johnny closes the trunk with a slam making her jump and pull off the blindfold with a scream._

 _"Riley babe you alright?" Johnny asked with a laugh when he sees her sitting in the car hugging her knees. She gives him a small smile and opens the door slowly looking around and at what he was holding._

 _"Okay no more staying in and watching the lifetime movie channel for us." Riley tilts her head at him and then laughs when she realizes he figured out why she freaked out. "Sorry nervous I guess." She says with a slight shrug._

 _They've only been going out for four months but they way he treated her made her happy and nervous altogether. And she was feeling something else to that maybe she was more than in like with him._

 _He picks up the basket he put down when he heard her scream and cups her cheek. "You're one nervous beauty but that's what I like about you." He tells her kissing her head and then her lips._

 _He lays out the blanket on the grass and sits down seeing Riley still nervously looking around. "Riley babe I'm not going to kill you I picked this place for two reasons." She looks at him and he points up smiling at her._

 _She looks up and couldn't help smiling too. The stars were out and from here in perfect view with nothing blocking them. "Johnny this is amazing. How did you find this place?" She asks sitting down but never taking her eyes off the sky._

 _"Its my family's land. They use it for concerts or for local kids to have their soccer or baseball games here. Also for.." He clears his throat and she looks at him. "For what?" She asks smiling at how he seemed nervous all a sudden._

 _"Well you know what today is right?" He asks scooting closer to her. She bit her lip trying to think of it and he chuckles. "It's our five month anniversary. And there's something I've been wanting to say to you." Riley gasps was he really going to say what she thought he was going to say? Something she's been feeling for awhile._

 _"Happy anniversary. I didn't know you kept track of that?" She giggles when his cheeks heat up. "Yeah I do and.." he grabs her hand intertwining their fingers. "I love you." Riley shouts and then covers her face shaking her head._

 _"Hey." Johnny whispers taking her hands away. "I love you too." She smiles and he starts kissing her laying her down on the blanket. He kisses along her neck and then slids his hand up her dress. "Wait.." Riley tells him moving his hand away and sitting up on her arms._

 _He groans rolling over on his back covering his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to.." He roll over and shakes his head smiling. "Hey it's okay we don't have to do nothing just know when you're ready I'll be ready. But I'm still going to kiss you."_

 _She giggles as he kisses all over her face. "I love you Riley." Johnny whispers to her making her smile. " I love you too. I wish I could freeze this moment." He looks up and smiles "I think I have a way to."_

 _"Johnny what are you doing it's freezing!" Riley tells him as she hugs herself rubbing her arms as Johnny was carving something in the tree. "Just one more second.. done." He steps back closing his knife and wipes his forehead. Riley leans over as he shines his phone light on it making her smile._

 _"R+J quite the old school cheeseball aren't we?" Riley giggled smiling as she traces over it. He chuckles and turns her around wrapping his arms around her waist. "For you? Absolutely." She blushes and kisses him._

Riley looks over at the tree and get off the truck walking over to it seeing their initials still plain as day taunting her of that day. She kicks at the tree knowing that wasn't going to work and what she really needed was an axe.

"Excuse me miss are you okay?" She turns around seeing one of the guys that was setting up the carnival. "Oh hi probably wondering what I'm doing huh?" He nods folding his arms across his chest. "Well you see these initials right here?"

She points to them as he bends over looking at them and then her again. "Well you see I'm the R in that ridiculous looking heart." She looks at it again and tilts her head. "Can't believe I thought this was romantic. I'm an idiot." She slid down against the tree shaking her head.

The guy clears his throat and sits next to her. "What's your name miss?" She looks at him and says Riley. "Well Riley I'm Joey. Want to talk about what's bothering you?" She smiles and proceeds to tell him her story and why she wanted to chop with the tree down or chop off their initials.

"Well normally I don't do this and that guy said to leave the tree alone and I may lose my job but..hell who cares I have two daughters and I wouldn't want them to have to be reminded of something you went through." Riley smiles and hugs him as he goes to his truck and brings back his axe.

"I think it's only fair you get first shot." Joey tells her handing her the axe. She grabs it and slams it into the tree right in the middle of the initials. "Wow this feels so therapeutic and cleansing. Thank you Joey." He nods with a smile and takes over making sure you couldn't see them anymore.

"What the hell are you doing?!" They turn around and see Johnny running up with Lucas right behind him. "Oh just getting rid of some of the old crap on the tree." Riley tells him with a smile. Johnny looks at the tree seeing they got rid of the initials.

He chuckles and looks at her smirking at her and then turns to Joey. "Your fired!" He spat thinking he would be upset at Riley for costing him his job. "Good I don't want to work for a disgusting human being anyway. Take care of yourself Riley." They hug and he whistles all the way to his truck.

Riley laughs and head to Lucas truck with him right behind her getting in not understanding what just happened. "What was all that about?" Lucas asked seeing Riley still smiling. "Oh I guess he's heard about him too." She tells him with a shrug.

 **Okay just saying this isn't a anti Maya story. She isn't going to try and come between Riley and Lucas she is confused and she will talk to Lucas and Riley about it. Everything that does happen involving her is from Johnny influence on Lucas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Riley and Lucas sat in his truck in front of the sorority house. As Riley chewed her lip knowing Lucas was probably wondering what happened back there with the whole taking an axe to the tree and the punching of Johnny.

She glances at him seeing him looking out the window she wanted to tell him but was afraid he would do something or worse believe Johnny over her. She knew now that they were friends but she didn't know how long and it worried her that he would choose Johnny's side in the whole thing.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours that has you almost to the point of drawing blood?" Lucas asked scooting closer to her and pulling her lip from her teeth. She smiles as he kisses her neck feeling his stubble tickling her wiping her worries away at the moment.

"Nothing major just wondering if you wanted to come inside awhile and help me move my bed?" She bit her lip smiling as Lucas looked at her seeing if she was serious and shook his head.

"You're something else Riley Matthews." Lucas whispers in her ear grinning as she shivers slightly from his voice. "Something tells me you don't mind it to much Friar." She giggles kissing along his jaw. He chuckles and pulls her closer kissing along her neck before going to her lips and wrapping his arms around her.

"So you want to come inside?" She pants as she hooks her leg around him and he grips her hips. He pulls back smirking at her and unbuttoning her shirt some. "Oh you know I do." He laughs when she doesn't get the innuendo and then she gasps hitting him.

"Such a dirty boy. I think you need to be spanked for that." Riley moans as Lucas kisses her exposed skin. He chuckles and looks up at her kissing her. "Talk is cheap Matthews I'm more of an action sort of guy." Riley moans and tugs him by his shirt to her and kisses him putting her arms around his neck.

"Okay then Mr. Grey let's go." She kisses him once more and opens the door hopping out and motioning with her finger for him to follow. She giggles as he hops out the truck and lifts her up throwing her over his shoulder and running to her front door.

"Keys Ms. Steele." Lucas tells her holding out his hand. She fishes them out her pocket handing them to him and laughs as he fumbles with them dropping them twice before finally opening the door.

"Ahem what's going on here?" Patty asked folding her arms across her chest and smiling. Riley lifted her head looking at her mouthing something good. Patty shook her head and didn't want to ruin their fun but knew she needed to talk to Riley about Johnny. "Well can I at least borrow her for a second?"

Lucas nods his head side to side debating and then sets Riley down to reveal her pouting. "Ms. Steele you know how I feel about the pouting." Lucas whispers in her ear. His phone goes off interrupting their exchange. "Pete wants to see me. Probably wondering about the carnival."

He starts to walk out but turns back to Riley and whispers. "Laters baby." In her ear making her giggle. She slaps his butt and smirks saying. "Yeah I did that." She blows him a kiss as he chuckles walking out the house and to his truck.

"What did he mean laters..ew you two are serious sex maniacs." Patty tells her as they head for the kitchen. "We've been told that before." Riley laughs pulling out two waters from the fridge and handing one to Patty seeing her watch her. "What?" She asks tilting her head at her.

"I have to tell you something...well I told Dylan and Chelsea I wait until we had all the facts but I thought..." Riley shakes her head and knew what she was trying to say. "You mean how Lucas knows Johnny? Yeah I know." Her eyes widen and she starts stammering.

"Sorry Riley we should have told you." Patty tells her as they walk to the living room. "It's okay I just found out today and I assume you found out recently too?" Riley asks sipping her water as Patty nodded. "Dylan actually punched him when he was at the frat house in front of Lucas."

Riley started laughing and would have to congratulate him on doing something she wanted and finally had done since freshman year. "I did the same thing actually twice." Patty lifted her eyebrow and Riley smiled nodding her head making both of them laugh.

"So have you told Lucas about your past with Johnny?" Patty asks once the laughter dies down. Riley shakes her head and sighs laying back on the couch. "I want to tell him but I feel like he might turn into his old Texas self and I don't want that." Patty looks at her and Riley sits up on her arms.

"Okay fine I'm afraid he might believe Johnny over me. I know it's stupid and I shouldn't think that but.." Riley sighs and lays back down looking at the ceiling. "I guess I'm just overthinking things again I don't know."

"Or maybe it's because you feel something for him." Patty tells her patting her leg. Riley gasps sitting up and looking at her. "I do not have feelings for Lucas. Sexual yes. I mean look at him but feelings feelings? No no way. I can't!"

Patty scooted closer to her and Riley leaned her head on her shoulder. "Riley I think it's pretty obvious you feel something. I mean you actually put thought into the outfits you wear you never use to do that." Riley lifts her head and playfully glares at her. "You trying to say I used to dress bad?"

Patty was about to apologize when Riley smiles making her hit her with a pillow. "No I'm just saying you never actually dated seriously since Johnny and I know this is friends with benefits but you guys are more than that."

Riley grabs the pillow covering her face and groans. "That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbles into the pillow before lowering it. "I think maybe my lingering feelings from the whole unofficial/triangle days are creeping back in and trying to mess with my head."

"You sure that's it?" She nods and then shakes her head not really knowing what she was feeling. "Well how about this tomorrow you will have the place to yourself invite him over and see if he's just trying to have sex the moment he walks in or not."

She turns looking at her weirdly making Patty smile. "If all he wants is sex than you'll know whether or not to tell him about your "feelings" for him." Riley shakes her head covering her face once again with the pillow. "Wait where are you guys going?"

She rolls her eyes groaning handing her the flyer Chelsea left for them. "Apparently her nemesis is doing more charity work since she heard about the carnival so Chelsea wants to beat her at her own game and since you're working on the carnival you don't have to go. Lucky."

Riley laughs when Patty nudges her leg and they start hitting each other with the pillows. Riley went to bed overthinking things like she use to. She wondered if it was because things with Lucas were getting a little more intimate than usual or if Johnny's presence was the cause of it. She debates whether to take Patty's advice.

Since their regular teacher came back and seen the sub didn't teach them anything their history teacher assigned more work in class for them so Riley and Lucas couldn't do anything but an occasional quick tease and then right back to their work leaving them both sexual frustrated.

"Hey Friar." Riley calls after him as they walk out of class. "Well Ms. Matthews to what do i owe the pleasure of this call?" He smirks leaning against the wall while pulling her towards him. "I wanted to know if you were going to be busy tonight." She pants when he starts kissing her neck.

"Well I was promised to be spanked by this brown eye beauty but she hasn't held up her end of the promise. So I'm free right now." He shrugs as she shakes her head at him. "Well since this beauty isn't keeping her promise how about I keep it" she taps her finger against his lips and runs it down his chest. "And you come over tonight for a little sleepover."

Lucas looked at her wide eye and chuckles groaning as Riley kisses along his jaw. "Am I sneaking over for this sleepover?" He whispers gripping her hips. She shakes her head kissing him telling him she would be alone and then backs up blowing him a kiss as she walks away.

He chuckles shaking his head watching her walk away and heads for his next class. "So you making a move on your little blonde beauty tonight?" Johnny asks leaning in Lucas doorway watching him pack a bag. He shook his head smiling grabbing his jacket. "Nope heading over to Riley for the night."

"Seriously dude? I thought you were going to see what was going on with that Maya chick?" Johnny was hoping he go so he get to Riley. "Nope." Lucas tells him grabbing his bag and patting his shoulder walking out before Johnny could say anything.

"So how did you manage this?" Riley asked laughing as she sew the sleeve to Asher's costume for the lead role in the play he pretended he didn't audition for.

"Don't laugh. I was trying to take it off so Patty wouldn't see me in it." He hangs his head and Riley tilts hers looking at him. "You know she wouldn't care and I happen to know she has a thing for hansel since she saw Jeremy Renner play him. So if anything she would have loved it."

Asher smiled but shakes his head. "Yeah but I'm the nursery rhymes version not the manly version one." He grabs the wig from his bag putting it on his head and glaring at Riley as she tried not to laugh. "It's not funny." He tells her hitting her with the wig but laughing with her.

"So why are you doing the nursery rhymes version?" She asks tugging on the sleeve making sure it was together. "It's for our project we are putting on plays at the children's hospital." Riley smacks him with the wig and says. "Ash you know you could have told that to Patty and she would have gave you some lovin."

Asher smacks his own head making Riley laugh just as there was a knock at the door making Riley smile. "Expecting someone there Riley?" Asher asks nudging her as she puts the sewing kit away. "Maybe a certain green eye fella who wears the same expression just like you?"

She swats his hands away when he tries poking her cheeks and walks to the door biting her lip to hold in her laughter. "Don't even think about it." Dylan tells her frowning trying to hold his coat closed so you wouldn't see his costume underneath.

He walked into the living seeing no one there but Asher and took off his jacket making Asher fall off the couch laughing and glaring at Riley when she takes his picture. "Oh my god dude I didn't think you would look so ridiculous but you do." Dylan jumps on Asher wrestling with him while Riley filmed it.

"Okay knock it off or this video goes on YouTube. Dylan why are you dressed like that?" He huffs and gets up dusting off his three little pigs costume. Riley tried to stifle her laugh but the face Dylan was making made it even harder to keep it in.

"Well... I... you see.." he stammer scratching his neck. Riley turns to Asher and he chuckles saying he met a girl. "Aw is my little Dylan in love?" She tells him pinching his cheeks noticing how red he got. "Stop it I'm not in love. I'm in like." Asher and Riley exchange a look and laugh when Asher mouths love to her.

"So what's her name? Where did you meet her? When can I meet her? Is that why you're dressed like this?" Dylan holds up his hands trying to calm Riley down since she was jumping up and down making him queasy.. "Whoa slow down. I didn't think you even took a breath that whole time. I'll tell you."

Her name was Cora Wells who according to Dylan looked like a real life version of a Disney princess she was a sophomore who took drama with Asher and had ran into him literally while reading the same book as him.

"We laughed at the fact we accidentally took each other's books and exchanged numbers." Riley smiled as Dylan went on about Cora and how he couldn't stop smiling. "Well she sounds wonderful and I can't wait to meet her. Now the outfit makes sense."

Asher snicker as Riley made Dylan stand up so she could inspect his outfit. "So what am I doing for you?" Dylan and Asher exchanged a look and Riley shakes her head at them. "Seriously? I swear you two. Fine." She tells them stomping her foot when they give her a sad face until she agreed.

"You owe me dinner then if I'm going to make you cake. I have someone coming over tonight and.." she looks at the time on her phone. "He's late." Dylan knew why he was and clenched his fist Riley seen and touched his arm before turning to Asher. "Hey ash why don't you find the take out menus in the kitchen okay?"

He nods and rubs off and Riley turns to Dylan smiling at him. "Cheer up little piggy." He chuckles and sits down on the couch. "I have to tell you something?" Riley smiles and shakes her head grabbing his hand. "I know Johnny is back and friends with Lucas. Don't worry I can handle him."

She mimics punching him making him smile at her. Ever since they met Dylan was fiercely protective of her. He saw her as his sister and didn't want anyone to hurt her. He saw what she went through with Johnny and he wasn't about to let that happen again to her.

"You know I can't help but worry." She hugs him and says she knows ruffling his hair making him glare at her like a big brother would a little sister. Asher comes back with one menu telling her Chinese is always the way to go and he had set up everything for her to make their cake.

Lucas was confused when he got a text from Dylan telling him just to go inside of the sorority house that the front door was unlocked. He doubted Riley would hear him knock anyway since she was in her baking mode.

He opens the door chuckling as he smells chocolate cake and hears Modern English "Melt with you." Blasting on her iPod. He walks towards the kitchen watching as she danced and sung into the spatula she was holding with chocolate on her cheek and not a care in the world.

He remembered the last time he saw her like this and it was one of the things he missed when he moved away watching her like this.

 _He was on his way back to the bakery from walking Maya home. She decided since Riley was staying behind to help her mom Maya would go home and their shared boyfriend would walk her._

 _He hadn't plan on going back to the bakery but he forgot his phone and his mom was probably sick with worry over where he was. He gets there in time to see Mrs. Matthews leaving saying Riley stayed behind and if he could stay and walk her home._

 _He agreed and went inside locking the door and smells the chocolate chip cookies with sprinkles Riley always made just for them. He walks to the kitchen and hears the radio along with Riley in her apron singing into the whisk she was holding._

 _"_ _Open your heart to me, baby, I hold the lock and you hold the key" she hums the next part cleaning up the mess she had made when she heard the kitchen door open. "Sorry mom got caught up. I'm almost... Lucas?!" She shrieked flinging the whisk she was holding._

 _He chuckles with his arms folded across his chest smiling at her. "Don't stop on my account." He gestured to her dancing and singing. "I always thought bakeries should come with pastries and a show." He picks up the whisk handing it to her seeing the blush on her cheeks._

 _"Ha ha! I thought you were my mom?" She tells him grabbing the whisk and putting in the sink. "Nope just me forgot my phone and your mom had to run. So I'm walking you home." She sees him eyeing the cookies and gives her puppy dog eyes making her laugh and hand him one._

 _She heads to the sink singing and dancing along to the music still while she starts on washing the dishes. Lucas chuckles dusting his hands and walking over to her. "I think this would go a lot faster if I help you?" He tells her putting bubbles on her nose making her giggle._

 _She wipes her nose and hands him a bowl to rinse and they get started. It took longer than expected when they get into a bubble fight and had a sing along to go with it._

Lucas knew in that moment you he was going to choose but never go to make a decision when he ended up moving away never getting a chance to. He smiles watching as Riley kept on dancing and singing along to the music.

He pulls out his phone smiling as he records her once again. He puts his phone down and walks over grabbing her hand. "Lucas!" She shrieks putting her hand to her heart. "Thought you might want a dance partner?" She smiles shaking her head and grabs his hand as they dance.

"We got the food!" Asher shouts walking in with Dylan right behind him. They stop when they see Riley and Lucas dancing with Riley's head on his shoulder. They put the food down and hug saying a silent aw and wiping their fake tears away.

Dylan pulls out his phone taking their picture and sends it to the girls and Zay saying how long do you think it takes before they make it official. He chuckles as he walks out with Asher showing him the texts. Zay said they were already together while Chelsea and Patty gave it a week.

"Do you smell Chinese?" Lucas asks looking down at Riley. She turns her head seeing the bag on the counter. "Dylan and Asher must have dropped it off when we were dancing." She moves to the counter taking out the food and turns around grabbing the pieces of cake she took from the boys.

Lucas looks at the food and then at her smirking leaning against the counter. "What?" Riley asks glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He moves closer and whispers. "Riley Matthews is this a date?" Her eyes widen and she turns looking at him. "What?..this isn't a date...this is merely the friends part of the friends with benefits."

Lucas smiles watching as she rambled on and turns her head towards him kissing her to stop her rambling although he was enjoying it. "As much as I love hearing you ramble I was kidding beautiful." Lucas tells her kissing her head. She rolls her eyes nudging him and grabs some plates.

They take their food up to her room even though they had the whole house to themselves. "So you want to watch a movie while we eat?" Riley asked looking through her dvds as Lucas sets up their food on her bed.

"Sure or we could talk?" Lucas tells her with a shrug eating a piece of broccoli. She sits down on the bed grabbing her plate and putting noodles on it. "What?" She asks not looking up from her plate. He chuckles and lifts her head kissing her cheek and then her lips.

She blushes and Lucas pulls back wiping the chocolate from his lips. "You had chocolate on your cheek." She touches it and he smiles telling her he got it all already. "Can't believe you let me walk around with chocolate on my face this whole time." He shrugs grinning at her.

"So what's new Friar?" Riley asked putting her legs on his as they ate. "Nothing really except Paula asked me on another date." Riley stopped mid chew and nods looking at him. "You gonna go?" She asks swallowing her pot sticker. He chuckles shaking his head at her. "No she's not really my type and did real damage to my arm when we went to the movies."

"What about you?" He asked not wanting to say date when describing that guy she was with. "What about me?" She asked tilting her head at him. "You gonna see that guy you were at the movies with?" She looked at him confused and then smiled realizing he was talking about Travis.

"Oh him? I'm not sure I'll have to see when he is free. He's always with his boyfriend." Lucas started choking on his food looking at her. "Boyfriend?" Riley nods slurping of her noodle. "Yup boyfriend." He puts down their plates and pulls her closer to him. "You must think that was real funny Matthews?" Lucas tells her sliding his hand up her leg.

"Think what was funny?" She asks closing her eyes as he starts kissing her neck. "Pretending you were on a date with that guy." She lightly giggles and opens her eyes looking at him. "Hey I never said it was a date." He looks at her making her smile. "Why were you jealous Friar?"

He didn't want to say it since they both agreed no feelings involved but he couldn't help himself. He brushes the hair off her face and cups her cheek. "Insanely." Riley's cheeks heat up and she was feeling that feeling again but decided to enjoy it rather than push it away. She smiles and grabs his face and kisses him.

They pull apart and he looks at her seeing her bite her lip and pulls it from her teeth rubbing his thumb over it. He slowly starts to unbutton her shirt while she does the same to him. He takes his shirt off all the way and Riley kisses along his chest making him groan.

He sits up pulling her up and straddle him while he takes off her shirt. She unhooks her bra dropping it off the bed and gripping his hair as he attacks her breasts. He kisses her laying her down before moving the leftover food in her fridge while Riley pants on the bed watching him.

He dips his finger in some of the chocolate from the cake when Riley voice stops him. "I saw that." He groans when she gets up putting his finger in her mouth sucking the chocolate off. He lifts her up making her gasps as he lays her back on the bed kissing along her neck and back to her lips tasting the chocolate.

He slowly works his way down her body until he reaches her pants unbuttoning them and pulling them off along with her underwear. She starts to squirm as he kisses along her legs back up to her lips. He kicks off his jeans and boxers and gets on top of her going in slowly taking his time.

She kisses along his neck and and chest moaning as Lucas goes slowly but enjoying it all the same. He flips them and smiles at Riley cupping her face in his hands. "Beautiful." He whispers she smiles and bends down kissing him like never before.

"Hey brown eyes you want my shirt to sleep in?" Lucas smiles when Riley cuddles up to his naked body not caring about sleeping naked. "No. To tired don't make me Friar." She pouts making him laugh and pull the blankets up on them.

"Okay go to sleep then." He kisses her shoulder and turns off her light snuggling close to her and finding her lips in the dark kissing them before she buries her head in his neck.

Riley wakes the next morning freezing she looks over and see Lucas the blankets hog friar all bundled up. She shakes her head and picks up his shirt off the floor and putting it on. She looks at him and lifts his shirt to her nose inhaling his scent. "I saw that."

She turns and sees Lucas with one eye open and a smile on his face. She lays back down pulling the blankets. "You saw nothing I was merely checking to see if it smelled like sweat." He laughs and pulls her to him and he slides his hand up to her chest.

"Are you really trying to cop a feel right now?" She whispers turning on her side and looking at him. "Maybe." He tells her pulling her close and kissing her. "Maybe I should cop a feel too then?" Riley moans lowering herself down the bed.

"That's not the same thing." Lucas groans gripping the blanket as he sees Riley's head bobbing up and down. She comes back up and Lucas rolls them and kisses along her body. "I was just evening things up." She moans gripping his head as he slowly licks her. "I'm glad we are alone." He chuckles as she arches her back and he grips her hips.

"I am starving and need coffee." Riley says draping her leg over Lucas and biting her lip. He shakes his head and growls before kissing her. "Fine I'll go get us coffees but you be just like that when I get back okay?" He tells her slipping on his jeans.

She stretches and his shirt opens up making him groan and jumps on her kissing along her body making her giggle and moan. "Hurry back Friar." She whispers blowing him a kiss as he heads out her room.

"Hi two large coffees and two blueberry muffins please." He hands the cashier his money and feels someone tap his shoulder. "Riley I thought you were going to wait in bed for me?" Riley smiled lifting her eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. "Really Friar?" He chuckles and hands her her coffee.

"So why are you up?" He asks teasing her with her muffin until she kisses him and grabs it. She bites into her muffin pouting. "Chelsea wants me to make sure the carnival is ready since Debbie is planning to show up and now I have to go down there. Want to come with?"

He wipes the crumbs from her lip and shakes his head. "Sorry I have a test and need to study for. Johnny will be there so you won't be alone." Riley frown and rolled her eyes at the mention of him. "You have a problem with him?" He asks seeing the look on her face.

She shook her head putting on a fake smile. "Nope."


	9. Chapter 9

Riley sat in Lucas truck listening to the third apology voicemail Chelsea left her when she found out Lucas wasn't going with her and she would have to see Johnny alone. She told her it was okay the carnival was important and she wasn't going to let that jerk get to her. Plus it did help that she charged her iPod and brought it with her.

She fixes the buttons on Lucas shirt she stole when she asked to borrow his truck. He wouldn't give it up without some smooches making Riley giggle as they made out for an hour. It would have been longer and turn into a lot more if he didn't tell her to beg for the keys and held them above his head.

She got out and thankfully didn't see Johnny anywhere but she could definitely smell him. How it was possible to smell someone in a open field was a mystery. She walked around looking at the rides and booths they had and talking with the guys who set them up.

She was happy she hadn't run into Johnny yet but her dreams were short lived when she smelled him before she saw him. "Riley babe your alone? If I knew this I would have gladly shown you around." He tosses his arm around her shoulder and she elbows him walking away and plugging her earphones in.

Johnny mentally cursed himself if he knew she was alone he would have been with her that whole time. He took this as his chance to ruin what she had with Lucas by mentioning Maya to her.

"So where's Lucas I thought he be here with you?" He asked jogging up to her. She didn't answer just looked at the booths scribbling something down on her clipboard. "Yeah probably with that blond beauty named Maya." He waited for her reaction but all she did was nod her head like she wasn't listening.

He rambled on saying how Lucas was hanging out with Maya and that he thought they had fire. He tried using the words Lucas told him their old classmates use to use that bothered her and made her insecure but nothing was effecting her.

Riley had stop looking at the Ferris wheel and wanted to test it out but not with Johnny hanging around. She wanted to laugh since she seen he was talking to her but she had her music on and was drowning him out. So all she did was nod along to whatever nonsense he was saying.

"Well I'm done." Riley tells him walking back to the truck. He walks with her and notices she had her earphones in. "Wait?" Johnny tells her shaking his head. "You didn't hear anything I was saying this whole time?" She smiles getting in the truck and shrugs pulling away laughing.

Lucas sat in a coffee shop pretending to study for the test he had in his next class. But he kept getting distracted by the video he shot of Riley singing and dancing when they were at the hotel a week and a half ago.

He was just about to replay it when someone taps him on the shoulder. "Hey huckleberry." Maya tells him holding a coffee in her hand. Lucas smiles and pauses the video putting his phone down.

"Watching porn in a coffeshop Ranger Rick?" Maya joked seeing him turn his phone over. He chuckles shaking his head sipping his coffee itching to turn his phone back over and watch his Riley video. "So you want to get married?" Maya asked noticing Lucas wasn't really paying attention to her.

He widens his eyes and smiles nervously rubbing his neck. "I.." Maya starts looking at him. "I'm kidding huckleberry you weren't really listening so I thought I mess with you." He tosses his straw wrapper at her shaking his head. "Funny short stack. So what's up? Finding inspiration in Texas yet?"

Maya had told him when they were having lunch one day that she took a break from school because she wasn't finding inspiration anymore. And she need a break so she decided to travel away from home to find it.

"Yeah. I mean I think I found some not sure though." She shrugged her shoulders looking out the window. He closed his book and and put them away standing up. "How about later we get some dinner or drinks I got a friend who wants to meet you."

Maya looked at him weirdly and got up tossing her drink as they walked out the coffee shop. "Sundance I'm not trying to be set up with someone okay." She tells him nudging him as they walked. He chuckles and looks at her before looking ahead.

"No nothing like that he just wanted to meet the girl that calls me all these ridiculous names." Maya laughed as they walked. "I think I'll even think of some new ones just for you and your friend. What's his name?"

"Johnny."

Riley smiled parking the truck thankful she didn't hit anything or anyone. Last time she parked a car she went back to much and broke through a fence. Her grandpa never let her park again after that just to be safe.

She went into the frat house figuring Lucas was probably done with his test and went up to his room. She opens the door and sees him laying down on his side in just his boxers. She bit her lip and smiled slowly closing the door and locking it before taking off her shorts and shirt.

She gets on the bed laying next to him and slowly starts to kiss along his chest. Peeking every so often to see if he would move but he doesn't. She smiles and continues kissing him inching her way down his body to his boxers.

He starts to move a little and she stops and looks at him before pulling him out his boxers. He turns on his back and Riley took this as the perfect opportunity to straddle him and takes him in her mouth.

She bobs her head up and down and sees Lucas starting to squirm. She continued and he opens his eyes leaning on his arms. "Riley." He groaned throwing his head back barely able to get her name out since she started going faster.

"Hey sexy." She whispered against his lips as he had his eyes closed and was breathing heavy. He starts kissing her making her giggle as he fumbles with pulling her underwear down.

"How about I help you?" She moan when he stuck his hand in getting frustrated with trying to pull them off. "I feel like my manhood is being called into question right now." He tells her flipping them as he starts kissing down her chest.

"Well maybe we should fix that then huh?" She sits up starting to unhook her bra when he stops her kissing her shoulders as he slides her straps down her arms. She shivers from his touch and Lucas smiles into her neck.

"Am I making you nervous?" She shakes her head and closing her eyes. "Hot and horny." He growls and lifts her up so she straddles him ripping her underwear off. She gasps and starts bouncing on him not really caring about them at the moment.

He lays her down looking at her and kisses his way down her body. "Lucas." She moans gripping his hair as he kisses each thigh. "Thought I return the favor." He whispers planting light kisses up her inner thighs. She arches her back as she rubs her foot against his back.

"Riley." Lucas whispers gently shaking her awake. She groans moving closer to him making him chuckle as she does it. "Riley." He whispers against her ear making her shiver. "Luke if you want to have your way with me just do it but shh let me sleep."

"Well I'm not one to waste an opportunity like that." He tells her scooting down and throwing the blankets over him as he starts kissing along her breasts and down her body as she smiles in her sleep. He hears her start to moan and continues kissing and licking her.

"Lucas." Riley moans gripping the blanket in her hands. "Hey I was promised to have my way with you while you slept so shh." Lucas tells her popping his head up from the blanket. Riley gasps scooting down and kissing him as he tried to tell her this was not what he agreed to.

"Fine go ahead and finish." Riley tells him throwing the blanket off them. He narrows his eyes at her making her smile. "I don't remember electing you boss Ms. Matthews?" She bites her lip and whispers in his ear. "Oh but I am Mr. Friar."

"Oh will just see about that." He tells her moving his hands to her sides and starts tickling her. They both start laughing and end up falling off the bed with Riley landing on Lucas. "Oh my god are you okay?" She asks still laughing.

"Yeah. My body broke my fall." He tells her groaning. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" He lifts his head and pulls her to his face and kisses her holding her close. "Feeling much better now." He whispers against her lips when they pull apart.

She smiles getting up and helps him up stretching on his bed as he puts his boxers on. He tosses her one of his shirts and she puts it on laying down in his blankets as he gets dressed. "Where are you going? Want to get dinner? I'll let you eat it off me?" She tells him as he sits on the bed putting on his shoes.

"Tempting very tempting." He tells her turning his head to kiss her. "But I kind of made dinner plans already." She lays back on the bed and rolls over turning her back to him not willing to admit a little hurt for some reason. "Hey." He whispers to her leaning his head on her shoulder.

She turns her head a little and glances at him. "Come on where's that Riley smile that melts the hearts of anyone in its presence?" Riley shook her head and couldn't help but smile when he gives her a goofy smile.

"There it is." He tells her right before kissing her. "So who is your dinner companion? Maybe I'll crash it." Riley tells him sitting up. He chuckles and tells her it's Johnny. "Oh never mind." Lucas sees the face she makes and looks at her. "Why do you do that?"

She tilts her head at him not understanding. "Whenever I mention Johnny you get that look right there." He gestures to her face. "Everytime. Why?" She shrugs not really wanting to tell him the truth. "Yes you do. Johnny is a good guy Riley you should get to know him."

She gives him a look folding her arms across her chest. "A good guy? Lucas I've heard about his reputation he is not a "good" guy." He shakes his head getting up and looking at her. "You can't believe rumors Riley."

"Are you serious right now Lucas? Rumors? I don't think they're just rumors. He's a pig!" Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "He is not just because he dates a lot doesn't make him a pig."

"You can't judge him for the way he lives his life Riley. If we did that to everyone nobody would be friends with anyone." Riley scoffed shaking her head at him. "Are you seriously saying you're okay with him dating multiple girls and never telling them? Isn't he married?" "No I mean they're taking a break and I'm just saying you can't be so quick to judge someone."

Riley got up putting on her shorts muttering under her breath. "Where are you going?" He asks standing in front of her. "I'm not going to stay here while you defend someone who uses girls for his own personal gain. Someone doesn't think about the damage he does to them when he breaks their hearts."

Lucas looked at her seeing the anger in her eyes and wondering if she was just defending girls in general or speaking from experience. "Is this about girls or about you? Did you have a relationship with him?"

She knew she should have told him the truth right then and there but the way he was defending him and his next words pretty much put a stop to that. "I mean come on Riley he likes girls. And maybe they could be a little bit smarter if you asks me."

Riley shook her head not believing what was coming out of Lucas mouth right now. "You know I guess they were right in the yearbook in middle school. You really would be okay with everything even if it wasn't right." She pushes past him unlocking his door and slamming it as she leaves.

Lucas gets in his truck driving past the sorority a couple of times stopping with his hand on the door ready to go and figure out what was going on with Riley. But something stop him and he wasn't sure what it was. So instead he drove to pick up Maya and have dinner at chubbies.

She laughed when he first suggested that's where they should go and joked was he trying to take her on a trip down memory lane. They arrive at the restaurant seeing Johnny sitting down already with some brunette haired girl who resembled Riley in a way.

"Huckleberry you okay?" Maya asked looking at him as he stopped when they first walked in. He shook his head rubbing his neck and smiled. "Yeah I'm good let's eat." They walk to the table and Johnny introduces his date to them saying her name was Rachel.

"So Maya how long have you known Lucas here?" Johnny asked patting him on the shoulder. "Oh Sundance and I go way back all the way to middle school." Johnny laughed calling Lucas Sundance a couple of times with Maya and asking to hear more of her nicknames for him.

"Maya you coming to the carnival they are putting on tomorrow?" Johnny asks watching as she looks at Lucas who looked a million miles away. "I'm not sure I might be heading home soon." Johnny looked at Lucas and shook his head not believing he was letting someone as hot as Maya slip through his fingers.

"Well you will be here to watch Lucas ride tombstone right?" Maya's eyes widen and she punched Lucas. "Ranger Rick you are riding a bull again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Johnny chuckles and asks last time.

"Yeah Riley and I signed him up in middle school and we came down and he rode it even though I told him I wouldn't talk to him again." He nods wiping his hands and smiling to himself. "Was that when the triangle started?" Maya looked at him and Lucas rubbed his neck.

She tells Johnny about the triangle but not about how she thought Lucas was going to pick her. He seemed to invested in their past and it creeped her out a little bit. After dinner Lucas drives her back to her hotel and walks her inside.

"You okay there Lucas?" Maya asks noticing he didn't react to when she called him Lucas. "Yeah I'm good why?" She starts laughing and shaking her head at him. "What is with you tonight? I just called you Lucas and you had no response you been out of it tonight." He chuckles and leans against the hotel wall.

"Sorry just Riley and I got into an argument before I picked you up and you know." He tells her rubbing his neck. She shakes her head and opens her door looking at him. "Well I'm sure it couldn't have been as bad as it was the first day of freshman year." She tells him laughing and then apologizing when he gives her a look.

"I'm kidding huckleberry see you tomorrow?" He looks at her and she smiles and says the carnival making his eyes widen. "You don't want me to go?" She asked pretending to be hurt. "No I mean yeah you should come by I didn't mean.." he gets cut off by her laughter. "Kidding huckleberry night."

Riley sat at the bar downing the shot Ryan had placed in front of her going over the argument she just had with Lucas. Maybe he was right and if she was a little bit smarter she wouldn't have fallen under Johnny's spell and let him in her heart.

She scoffed and played with the straw from her margarita she ordered but really had no intention of drinking. Maybe she should have just told Lucas about her past with him and let him see for himself what a douche he was.

But she couldn't as much as she wanted to she wasn't ready to open that pandora box that she did a great job of burying so deeply that she was sure she forget where it was buried. But no just like Johnny that stupid box came back into her life like a hurricane of unwanted emotions.

"Hey beautiful what's got you in a funk?" Ryan asked tossing the rag he was holding over his shoulder and leaning on the bar tapping Riley's arm. "Nothing. Can I get.." he stops her and places a beer in front of her. "I didn't even asks yet?" He gestures to the guy at the end of the bar who holds up his own at her.

"Send it back I wouldn't be much company and he would regret sending it." She tells him sliding the beer towards him. "Yeah I told him the same thing." Ryan tells her taking the beer and pouring her another shot. "Besides I told him you were off the market."

She takes the shot and looks at him weirdly. "I'm not off the market." Ryan gives her a look and then laughs. "You have been off the market since the moment Lucas came to town." Riley glared at him flicking the salt from her untouched margarita at him. "That is not true and you know it."

He pours them both another shot clinking them together. "Tell me this then why haven't I seen you with any other guys?" She was going to say something before he cuts her off. "And Zay and the goofy twins don't count." She smiled playing with her cup.

"You trying to say I was slutty?" She joked with a smile as she watches his eyes widen. "All I'm saying is you use to go out have fun." She gives him a look making him laugh. "In a non slutty way." She smiled putting down her money and getting up.

"Well thank you doctor you have given me a lot to think about on my walk home." She salutes him and tugs on her jacket heading for the door. As she walked along the street she thought about what he said.

And he was right she used to always go out with guys that didn't really last longer than a couple of dates. But she always told them from the beginning that she didn't want a relationship and they were okay with that. But what was it about Lucas Friar that made her want it to be more.

Riley was glad she didn't have to get up early to go to the carnival. She wasn't exactly hungover she just had a migraine that grew with every move she made. "Riley you feeling better?" Patty asked knocking lightly and opening her door. Riley groan from under her blanket making Patty laugh.

"Well just let me know when you're ready. I told Chelsea we go together since I didn't want to get up at six." Riley doesn't respond and Patty gets under the blankets with her. Ryan had told her when she came into the bar the night before how Riley looked miserable and had a couple of drinks. Patty went home to check on her and found her asleep in her bed.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked seeing Riley smile a little at her. She shakes her head and tells her she just wanted water and a couple hours of sleep. Patty gives her a quick hug and gets up closing her blinds and getting her water.

Lucas looked around the carnival laughing at how Zay and Dylan wanted to help and got roped into working behind the ticket booths. He bought a ticket for Maya leaving it at the front desk of the hotel since he had to be at the carnival pretty early.

He looked around trying to see if he could find Riley among the crowd but hadn't seen her. He was wondering if she was ignoring him until he spots her with sunglasses on eating cotton candy and smacking Asher's hand away everytime he tried to sneak a piece.

He was about to walk over when he sees some guy chatting up Maya who looked like she was in need of a rescue. "Hey can I borrow her a moment?" Lucas tells Johnny grabbing Maya's hand. "Thanks I was two seconds away from kicking him in the balls. I kept telling him I had a boyfriend." Maya tells him shivering in disgust.

Lucas laughed as they walked around. "Should have shown him my picture said I was your boyfriend." Maya looks at him weirdly shaking her head. "Why would I do that? I could have just shown him a picture of boing instead."

He stops walking looking at her with a confused expression and making her smile. "Drive me back to my hotel?" He looks at her and then looks up seeing Riley looking their way. He rubs his neck and agrees walking with her to his truck.

He wondered if Riley saw that it was Maya or not or was if she just saw him chatting up a blond since he was facing her and she could only see Maya's back . They pull up to the hotel and Lucas once again walks Maya to her room but this time going inside with her.

He looks around her room and sees her suitcase on her bed. "Leaving already short stack?" He asks sitting on her bed as she grabs her clothes and puts them in. She smiles and offers him something to drink. "So you and Josh are together?" He asks drinking his water.

Maya smiled holding a shirt that Lucas notice was a guys shirt and suspected it belong to Josh. "I should tell you some things." Maya tells him sitting down by her suitcase. "Wow." Lucas tells her as they walk out her hotel room to the parking lot. "Well I'm happy for Maya."

She smiles as her cab pulls up stopping in front of them. "Maya I could have drove you to the airport. You didn't need to call a cab." Lucas tells her helping out her bag in. Maya laughs lightly hugging before opening the door.

"Well I have a feeling you rather be somewhere else right now." He looks at her with a confused expression and she shakes her head. "With Riley." She watches as the corners of his lips turn up into a huge smile at the mention of her name.

She goes to get in but turns his way again. "You were going to tell me you chose her back then weren't you?" He rubs his neck not wanting to hurt her feelings but Maya had a feeling he did. "I figured and don't worry I'm going to talk with her but first I need to straighten things out with boing first."

He chuckles and closes the door for her and stops as she rolls her window down to say one more thing. "Huckleberry take my advice and go find Riley and tell her you love her." Lucas eyes widen and Maya knew it was true. "Love her?"

"Just say it we like it. Besides we both know it's true and there is only one person that makes your little cowboy heart go clippity clop and it's her." Lucas couldn't help smiling knowing Riley did make his heart race like that. "Thanks Maya." She smiles and says "what are friends for."

He couldn't help chuckling and wave as her cab pulls away and look at the time on his phone before running to his truck hoping he make it back in time to see Riley at the carnival.

Riley walked around thinking she wouldn't enjoy herself but she did. She was in tears when Asher thought he could ride the swings after devouring two big cotton candys and not get sick. Riley laughed so hard she fell off the bench she was sitting on and had to visit the first aid tent with him for her scrap.

She had played a few games winning little prizes and finally seen the line for the Ferris wheel was a lot shorter than it was earlier. She was hoping to ride it with Lucas and and talk with him about everything. But after seeing him with that blond that looked strangely like Maya she was having second thoughts.

"Miss you riding alone?" She nods her head and tells him she was perfectly okay going alone. But just as he was going to close the bar Lucas sits down with her holding something behind his back.

"Hey." He tells her as she glances at him as the ride starts. "Hi." She mumbles making him lightly laugh. He puts the purple cat he won her on her lap watching as she starts smiling. "Hi." He tells her again putting the hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear.

"I thought you left?" She tells him looking out at the carnival below them. "No. Well I did but I came back." Riley sees him looking at her from the corner of her eye. "With that girl? She looked just like Maya." Lucas shook his head and told her it wasn't.

"I'm sorry Riley." He tells her as she finally looks at him. She smiles and plays with her cats tail. "I am too." He turns to say something else when Riley puts her cat down and yanks him by his shirt to her kissing him. "Hey I know you two hump like rabbits everywhere but I think a Ferris wheel is physically impossible!"

They pull apart looking up and see Dylan and Zay grinning at them as they go round and round. Riley giggles as she leans her head on Lucas shoulder. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else?" He tells her as they get off the ride.

Riley agrees and feels her heart beating out of control when Lucas grabs her hand kissing it before intertwining them. "Well are we going?" She asked as he practically ran to his truck.

"An adventure. But first to the sorority house for you to pack."

 **Thought I save what Maya told Lucas for when she talks to Riley to hear her whole explanation.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if the chapter is boring. Got carried away with the rucas fluff which really is the calm before the storm. So to speak. Enjoy.**

They go back to Riley's room and Lucas tells her to pack for a three day vacation. Riley was excited and hurried up leaving a note for Patty telling her she was going to be without her phone but was with Lucas and was okay.

It wasn't like she was going to be out of cell range it's just she wanted it to be like when they were at the hotel. They get in the car and drive for three hours pulling up to a two story house right by the lake.

Riley gasps looking at the house and back at Lucas who was smiling. They step out the truck and Riley elbows Lucas making him groan. "You have seriously been holding out on me Friar." He chuckles grabbing her hand interlocking their hands. "Actually it's new my parents couldn't decide on who got it in the divorce so they gave it to me"

Riley gave him a kiss on the cheek making him smile. She remembered his parents from before they moved they had a love story that could rival her parents. "You want to talk about it?" She asked seeing him look at the house.

He shakes his head and chuckles before looking at her. "Actually I want to talk but not about my parents." She tilts her head at him and he moves the hair from her face and kisses her. "I actually had a topic in mind." She lifts her eyebrow at him and he smiles walking with her to the house.

He opens the door watching as Riley gasps dropping her bag and circling around the place. "Wow did you redecorate because this place screams Lucas Friar." Riley tells him smiling at the picture of him when he was a little boy on the fireplace.

It was an open living room with huge windows from ceiling to wall and an outdoor fireplace that had it's own little outdoor room. It had a pool table and she could see a hot tub too. It had a rustic feeling to it with a dash of city life.

"Actually my mom made it look more me than them. At least that's what she told me." He tells her with a shrug as he watches her run her hand over the wood walls and then stop at the pool table.

"Want to play?" She asked taking off her jacket. Lucas walked towards her grazing her body with his and grabbing a pool stick. "So care to make a wager on the game?" Riley asked getting ready to line up her shot. "What you have in mind?" Lucas asked moving towards her.

"Everytime you miss you strip?" Lucas nods and goes behind her putting his hands on her making her lose focus and miss entirely. "You cheated." Riley whispers taking off her shirt. Lucas pulls her to him moving his lips next to hers and whispers. "No I play to win."

Lucas goes to take his shot when he sees Riley move so she was across from him leaning on the table. He shakes his head and right when he had lined up his shot Riley leans over showing off her breasts making him miss.

She giggles walking past him as he smacks her butt. "Who's cheating now?" He tells her taking off his shirt and tossing it at her. They play with Lucas being the only one that loses his clothes except his boxers.

"Hmm." Riley smiles putting her finger on her lips. "I make this shot and it's birthday suit time Friar." She giggles as he sticks his tongue out at her. "So childish." She tells him shaking her head and taking her shot.

"Well looks like you lose Lucas. You know what that means?" She walks over to him running her finger down his chest. Lucas lifts her up putting her on the table and starts kissing her. "This is so not fair." She says breathlessly as he lays her down and kisses her neck.

"Alls fair in love and war Matthews." He whispers against her neck. He pulls down the strap of her bra kissing her skin as he does it making her moan. "Where?" Lucas asks unhooking her bra as she arches her back. "Surprise me." She moans hooking her legs around his waist.

He takes her upstairs and into his bedroom and towards the bathroom. "Wow!" Riley says looking around his bathroom. "Seriously Lucas this is like my dream bathroom and kind of turning me on." Lucas chuckled leaning her against the wall and attacking her breasts. She moan but was still gazing around the bathroom.

It was a cream colored with his and her sinks. And a tub big enough for two with a shower head right in the middle like you were taking a shower under a waterfall. "Okay should I leave you and the bathroom alone?" Lucas asked when he notices her not paying attention to him.

She giggles and nods her head yes. "Seriously?" He asked making her laugh even harder. "I'm kidding but would you be mad if I said can we just cuddle? I'm getting tired." He narrows his eyes at her and puts his head on her shoulder.

"Fine. Let's go. You want your own room or to share?" He asked walking back to the living room and grabbing their bags. Riley bobs her head side to side and Lucas shook his head. "You realize you standing there braless is making it pretty difficult to just go to bed." She smiles biting her lip and motions for him to come to her.

He drops the bags picking her up and taking her into his bedroom. He lays her down and starts kissing down her body as moans and arches her back. He works his way back up to her lips kissing her once and lifting his head.

"I cannot believe I fell for it." He tells her laying next to her as she giggles with her eyes closed. "Oh come on if I asked you to carry me up here just so we could sleep would you?" She asked turning on her side and walking her fingers up his arm.

"Yes I would have." She narrows her eyes at him and shakes her head. "Liar." He chuckles and goes to grab their bags. When he comes upstairs he doesn't see Riley anywhere. He was about to call her name when he hears the water in the bathroom.

"Really?" He asks when he sees she was filling up the tub while sitting in it with bubbles surrounding her. She smiles looking at him nodding her head. "Play nice and I just might let you join me." She tells him running her tongue over her bottom lip.

He chuckles and drops their bags down and slips out his boxers before getting in the tub with her. "This feels nice doesn't it?" She asked leaning on him with her eyes closed. Lucas wrapped his arms around her while she leaned her head into his neck.

"You know I think your mom was thinking of me when she design this bathroom." Riley tells him looking up at him. He smiles looking around and it did scream Riley Matthews. "What makes you say that?" She starts playing with his fingers gently nibbling on them.

"Because she loves me and she always thought we would get married one day." She feels Lucas stiffen and turns around facing him. "Easy cowboy she told me this the first day I met her." She puts some bubbles on his nose and kisses his cheek leaning against him.

"She does love you. I think more so because she didn't have a girl." She smiles as Lucas starts to massage her shoulders. "Yeah I use to love when we get paired up for project so I can make cookies with her. She always had new recipes." Lucas chuckles kissing Riley's neck as she closed her eyes.

"You know I'm starting to think you do all this so I have to carry you around." She smiles looking up at him and pulls his head to hers kissing him. She starts gently biting on his ear as he unplugs the tub letting the water out.

She straddles his lap as he grips her hips bouncing as he grabs her breast sucking on her as she grips his hair. "Lucas!" Riley yelp when he bites and pinches her nipple at the same time something he has never done before. "What? You liked it." She smiles and bites his neck making him yelp.

"Come on we are both pruning." He gets up grabbing towels wrapping one around her and then himself grabbing their bags and heading to his room. She lays on the bed and Lucas jumps on her making her squeal with laughter.

"You know I'm not really tired anymore." Riley tells him as they get dressed. They lay down and Riley hooks her legs with Lucas. "So what do you want to do?" Lucas asked pulling her close. "Well we could talk." Riley tells him looking up at him. "You said earlier you wanted to talk."

"That can wait. Let's talk about something else." Lucas tells her rubbing his neck. In all honesty he forgot the reason he brought her out here. Being in her presence really made him lose all sense. Which he didn't really mind since he enjoyed it.

"Hey Friar?" Riley whispered pinching his cheek. Lucas looks at her and smiles. "Sorry lost in thought." She smiles moving his head down and kissing him. "I thought we were gonna talk? Although doing this I'm not complaining." Lucas tells her as she kisses along his jaw.

They do eventually talk reminiscing and laughing about stories from their middle school days. Like how when they had a substitute for her dad's class when he got sick who left a note not to pair them together. Which the sub didn't listen to and he came to school sick and they had found him passed out in the teacher lounge.

Riley ends up falling asleep when Lucas kept brushing her hair back making her smile and close her eyes. Lucas leans on his arm staring at Riley and playing with the ends of her hair. "Why are you staring at me?" Riley whispers when she feels Lucas eyes on her.

"How could you possibly know I'm looking at you which I'm not." Riley smiled letting out a light giggle. "I have a Lucas sense." He chuckles scooting closer to her. "A Lucas sense huh?" She opens her eyes smiling at him. "Yeah I know when you're staring at me. I get an alert."

Lucas looks at her weirdly and throws his head back and starts laughing. "Don't laugh its true. Watch I'll close my eyes and you turn away and then look at me." They sit up and Riley closes her eyes again. "Okay right now you're looking at me weirdly because you don't believe."

Lucas shakes his head knowing she was right. "Okay Matthews let's try it." He waves his hand in her face and she shakes her head. "Okay am I looking at you or no?" He asked glancing at her before turning away.

"You were but now you're looking away." He smiles and stares at her watching as her cheeks heat up. "You're looking at me." He scoots closer putting his hands on her legs. "Now what am I doing?" She smiles with her eyes still closed putting her arms around his neck. "I believe you're going to kiss me."

Lucas cups her cheeks feeling his heart race and kisses her. "Told ya." She whispers when they pull back. They lay back down and Lucas pulls her to him kissing her head. "So how do you do it?" Riley looks at him and smiles. "That's a secret maybe I'll tell you one day."

Riley wakes the next morning to the smell of coffee and what sounds like Lucas yelling ow and several curse words. She smiles changing out her shirt and grabbing the one he had on putting it on and smelling it.

She makes her way downstairs and couldn't help laughing at Lucas who was wearing a apron and had what looked like pancake batter all over his face. "Good morning chef Friar." He turns around right when the bacon pops at him making him yell. "I was trying to have this all done before you got up."

She smiles walking over and turning the bacon down. "You didn't have to do all this." She gestures around to the tray with a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes and a little flower. "I would have been happy with just cereal."

Lucas takes the bacon off and wipes his face and shakes his head. "I wouldn't have been." Riley gulps and feels her cheeks heat up from the intense look he was giving her. "W..Why?" She stutters backing into the kitchen counter.

He walks up to her putting his hands on either side of her trapping her in. "I think you know." She looks at him and looks around and then back at him. "Luke what is this?" He smiles and lets out a nervous laugh backing up.

"I actually had a whole plan for how I wanted to do this." He paces a little rubbing his neck. "But you look at me with those brown eyes of yours and my heart starts beating out of control." Riley blushes feeling her own heart start beating faster.

"What plan?" She whispers smiling at how he was talking to himself. "I had this whole speech prepared.. maybe I should have wrote it down." He continues pacing and Riley grabs his hand walking over to the couch.

"Sorry but your pacing was making me nauseous. Continue." She tells him with a smile. She had a feeling what he was trying to say since it was something she was feeling too. "Okay I know we agreed when we started this whole friends with benefits thing." He gestures between them.

"That we would keep feelings out of it but.." he looks at her and sighs "I don't th..." Riley grabs his face with her hands and kisses him hoping he understand she knew what he was trying to say with the kiss.

"I can't be just friends anymore." He tells her when they pull apart. She bites her lip smiling putting her hands around his neck. "I don't think I can either." He looks at her with wide eyes and smiles. "So.. what does this mean?" He asked nonchalantly putting his arms around her waist.

"It means you buy me flowers and take me out on date and tell me I'm beautiful. Which we both know I am." Riley tells him listing things off on her fingers. "Oh also shiny things. I like diamonds." She smiles whispering the last part. "I'm serious."

"It means we can try boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean if you want?" She tells him shrugging her shoulders. He chuckles lifting her on his lap and smiles. "I would very much like to try." He cups her cheek smiling at her. "I like you a lot Riley." She bites her lip and says "I like you a lot too."

"Okay boyfriend let's eat." Riley tells him tapping his nose. He shakes his head getting up walking to the kitchen while she sits on the counter. She grabs a pancake ripping off a piece popping if into her mouth and makes a face.

"What?" He asks seeing her grimacing while chewing. She puts the pancake down swallowing what she had in her mouth and looks at him. "I know we just started dating literally a second ago but.."

He walks towards her standing in front of her. "But what? You can tell me." She looks at him and says. "Your pancakes are disgusting." She looks down and whispers "are you mad?" He shakes his head lifting her chin. "No. Although as my girlfriend try to be a little more gentle."

She giggles pulling him towards her by his shirt. "So boyfriend what say you and I go make this official in the bedroom and then I show you how to make proper pancakes?" Lucas chuckles standing between her legs while she wraps them around him.

"I would say that sounds like an excellent idea girlfriend." He kisses her nose lifting her and kissing her neck. "How about we make it official outside?" He whispers walking that way and leaning her against the wall kissing down her neck.

"Are you sure? Someone might see?" Lucas looks at her and shakes his head. "Since when did you get so shy?" She blushes biting her lip. "Its more I just want my boyfriend to see me and no one else."

He kisses her moving the hair off her face. "Well this boyfriend of yours is very lucky for two reasons." She tilts her head at him and he smiles. "He gets to look at this beautiful girl in front of him and there isn't a house for miles."

Riley giggles lifting her eyebrow. "Well that changes things." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him while he opens the backdoor going to the couch out there and setting her down before starting the fireplace.

He turns back to her smiling as he lifts his shirt off and lays next to her. "Are we going to be that couple that just stares at each other?" Riley asked as Lucas drew circles on her hip and stared at her.

"Would you be okay if I said yes?" Riley scrunched up nose and smiled. "Yeah I would be okay with that." He chuckles and moves closer kissing her with all the pent up passion he was feeling. "Wow!" Riley pants desperately trying to catch her breath.

"That was some kiss Friar." He smiles sitting up and stands her in front of him. He slowly slides his hands up her legs working his way to her shirt. He lifts it kissing her skin as he goes giving her goosebumps and making her moan.

She lifts her arms and he takes off her shirt tossing it and kissing her neck moving down her body and to her underwear. He plants a kiss on her making her gasps and pulls her underwear down and kissing her inner thighs. "Lucas don't tease." Riley moans gripping his shoulders.

He smirks and slowly starts to kiss and lick her making her moan louder. "That feels so good... don't stop." She shouts feeling her legs start to shake. Lucas kisses up her body thankful she didn't put on a bra.

"My turn." She whispers against his lips moving down his chest kissing him making him groan when she bites his nipple. She pulls down his boxers and pushes him back down getting in between his legs.

She gets up kissing him and slides her hands down his chest as takes him in her mouth bobbing her head up and down. He lifts her up putting her on his lap as he thrust in her. She starts bouncing as Lucas grabs her breasts squeezing her making her moan more.

He lays her down teasing her making her pout. "Come on Lucas." She pants holding her breasts in her hands and massaging them turning Lucas on. He starts thrusting in her again as she yells out don't stop. "Lucas are you... oh my god!"

He turns his head and shouts. "Mom?" Riley looks trying to cover herself up. "I'm sorry you weren't answering your phone and I knocked." Lucas tried to cover himself and his mom drops her hands.

"Lucas sweetheart I gave birth to you I've seen you in your birthday suit before." Riley starts laughing at how red Lucas had gotten. "Hello Riley lovely to see you again?" Mrs. Friar says tilting her head as Riley wondered how she knew it was her.

"I'll wait inside if you two want to finish up." She walks away and Lucas lays his head on Riley's chest completely embarrassed while Riley couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. "Hey at least she didn't walk in when we were going down on each other."

Lucas shook his head biting her upper breast making her bite him back. "Let's go before your little friend moves more in me and I.." she whispers in his ear making him groan. "So not fair." She giggles as they get dressed heading back inside.

"I'm going to go put on some pants." Riley tells them holding Lucas shirt down as she runs up the stairs. Mrs. Friar watches as Lucas smiles looking at the stairs even though Riley was long gone from there. "Oh my you've got it bad." She tells him tossing out his pancakes and shaking her head.

He looks at her with a confused expression and she smiles cleaning up. "You have the same look your father had the day he told me he loved me." He looked at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks that was the second time someone talked about love and Riley in the same sentence.

Riley came back down and seen Lucas face was all red. "Mrs. Friar you don't have to do that I was going to make some new ones." Riley tells her when she sees her mixing new pancake batter.

She shakes her head pouring the batter on the griddle. "Nonsense. You sit right there next to red cheeks." She tells her gesturing at Lucas. "And please call me Judy." Riley sits next to Lucas blushing as he takes her hand and kisses it. "You two are cute." Judy tells them putting the pancakes on the table.

Riley grabs one taking a bite and moans making Lucas shift in his seat. "Judy these are fantastic. I see Luke didn't inherit your cooking gene." Lucas playfully glares at her making her and Judy laugh. "Oh no he got his dad's ability to grill but as far as baking and cooking. No."

Lucas shakes his head taking a bite of his pancake. "Mothers aren't supposed to say their children can't do things." Judy laughed sipping her coffee. "Oh honey you know you can't."

Riley smiles and eats with her left hand since Lucas was holding her right making it difficult so he would feed her. "So how long have you two been together?" Judy asked seeing them glance at each other. "Oh is this that causal hook up thing you young people like to do?"

Lucas shook his head as Riley lightly giggled. "We're together Judy." Riley tells her looking at Lucas. "Well are you two being safe because I didn't see any condom lying around and I'm to young to be a grandmother."

Lucas banged his head on the table. "Mom come on enough. Can you not." Riley rubs his back and looks at his mom. "We are being safe don't worry." They eat the rest of their breakfast and Lucas goes up to take a shower while Riley hangs with his mom.

"So how's it going with you two?" She asks when they walk down towards the lake. Riley starts smiling and looks back at the house. "It's going good. We're taking it slow." Judy gives her a look making her laugh. "It's amazing."

"You know I always told him he should have picked you during that awful triangle." She loops her arm through Riley as they walk. "I know he thought he felt something for that Maya girl but I knew it wasn't as strong as what he felt for you."

Riley smiled it made her happy that Lucas felt something stronger for her but it hurt that he did feel something for Maya. And maybe it was stronger than what he felt for her if Maya was right and he was going to pick her.

"Dear did I say something wrong?" Judy asked when she sees Riley chewing on her lower lip. She looks up at her shaking her head. "No just lost in thought." She smiled and they kept on their walk until Judy told her she was leaving. "Hey where my mom go?" Lucas asked when he seen Riley laying on the couch.

"She had an appointment. She said she talk to you later and if we needed condoms she left some in the bathroom." Lucas grimace and Riley started laughing as Lucas growled and started tickling her. "Not nice Matthews."

"Oh but it was Friar." She pulls him to her and kisses him arching her back as he slipped his hand under her shirt. "Should we continue where we left off before my mom interrupted?" Lucas asked lowering Riley's pants.

She bites her lip closing her eyes and nodding. He smirks pulling her pants off all the way kissing her stomach as he slips his hand in her underwear. "Lucas." Riley moans arching her back. He starts kissing her and lifts her taking her underwear off as he takes off his pants and boxers too.

"Yes right there." Riley moans in his ear as she takes off her shirt. He wraps his arms around her kissing her neck as she bounces on him. "Keep going." She pants as he takes one of her breast in his mouth circling her nipple with his tongue.

"Let's take this on the pool table." Riley whispers gently sucking on his neck. Lucas smirks lifting her up making her gasps and lays her across it. Lucas moves all the balls off the table and pulls Riley's legs over the side. He slowly plants kisses on her inner thighs moving slowly and making Riley squirm.

"Do it already. I can't take it." Riley gasps when Lucas blows air on her before licking her. "Oh god!" Riley yells out gripping the edge of the table. Lucas gives her one last lick before moving in between her legs and thrusting inside her. Watching as her breast bounce with how fast he was moving.

"Wow that was wow." Lucas tells her as they snuggle naked on the couch. Riley laughs as she starts to close her eyes. "Yeah that was pretty wow." The last thing she hears is Lucas chuckling before she falls asleep.

She wakes and doesn't feel him next to her. She looks up and sees a note above her head. "Went to store. Be naked when I get back. Lucas." She shook her head slipping on her shirt and underwear and heads for the kitchen.

Lucas came back from the store half expecting to find Riley upstairs in the bathroom again. Sitting in her favorite tub since she just couldn't get enough of it. But instead finds she had made cookies and was currently sitting in the hot tub.

Naked.

"Well at least you're naked still." He tells her handing her the flowers he brought. "Well technically you said be naked you never said where." She tells him biting her lip. He shakes his head and she gets closer pulling him by his shirt to her.

"What say you get out of those clothes and join me?" He smiles cupping her cheek and kisses her. "Sounds like a plan. Are we christening the hot tub too?" Riley shakes her head making him pout. "Hey it's to relaxing and I'm telling you once you are in here you'll feel the same way too."

He narrows his eyes at her and strips off his clothes getting in with her. He sits there a moment and leans his head back closing his eyes. "Told ya." Riley tells him poking him in the chest with her foot.

He looks at her pulling her to him. "We don't have to have sex but can we at least make out?" Riley smiled putting her arms around his neck. "That we can definitely do Friar."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucas smiled drawing his fingers up and down Riley's bare back as she laid atop his chest as they laid in bed. "I don't want to go back to the real world tomorrow can we stay here forever?" Riley asked drawing her own lazy circles on his chest.

He chuckles pulling her closer and lifts her head. "We do still have school you know?" She pouts and Lucas mimics her making her smile.

"But I love it here and the real world sucks. I like this world we have here." She tells him kissing his chest. He chuckles and pulls her face towards him. "This world only consist of you and I?" She leans her head on her hand scrunching her nose. "I know."

Lucas looks at her and she feels her cheeks heat up and hides her face in his chest. "Hey don't hide those brown eyes from me." He lifts her face and smiles when he sees how red her cheeks are. "So beautiful." She shakes her head and says "are you seriously trying to make me look like a tomato?"

He chuckles as she sits up grabbing his shirt. "Hey you have worn all of my clothes these last two days what am I going to wear?" Lucas tells her grabbing it. She gives him a look but he shakes his head.

"Fine let's play a game?" He puts the shirt down and gestures for her to continue. "We sit next to each other and the first one to touch the other loses." He shakes her hand and they sit in front of each other crossed legged. Riley was using the fact she had no shirt on to her advantage and would arch her back making Lucas groan.

"You're making this very hard here." He tells her trying not to look at her chest. She giggles and glances down before looking at him. "Oh I can tell." He looks down and grabs a pillow covering himself making her laugh louder.

He shakes his head and continues staring at her in the eyes. "What are you doing?" Riley whispers shivering under his gaze. He shrugs telling her nothing but still keeps staring at her with a little smile on his face. Riley shook her head and launched herself at him.

"Such a cheater." She says right before kissing him. He chuckles and hands her the shirt anyway. "Looks better on you." He tells her playing with her fingers. She kisses his nose and puts on the shirt and starts buttoning it when he stops her.

"I believe I was promised a prize for winning?" He lays her down and starts kissing her neck as she tosses her leg over his back.

"So what do you want?" She asks closing her eyes shivering as Lucas drags his hand between her breasts. He trails kisses down her neck and in between her breasts making her arch her back before he goes back to her lips. "You always." He whispers against her lips making her blush.

"Then have me Luke." He runs his finger over her lips before kissing her lips again. He looks at her brushing the hair off her face and stares at her. "Riley I think I'm." She looked at him wondering if he was going to say what she was feeling inside too.

"I feel the same way." She tells him as he sits up. "So your hungry too?" He gets up changing saying he was going to the store to pick up some food to grill and would be back. Riley looks at the door and groans laying back down wondering what just happened.

"I ruined a perfectly good moment didn't I?" She looks at the door and sees Lucas standing holding his shoes. She leans on her arms looking at him nodding her head. He sighs dropping his shoes as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I just I don't want to rush things and confuse the last two days of us together with what I'm feeling." Lucas shakes his head feeling like he wasn't really making any sense. "I understand Luke." Riley tells him sitting up and straddling him.

"These past few days where it's just been you and I have been amazing beyond words." She says waving her hand in the air making him laugh. "But." She puts her arms around his neck. "When the time comes and we both say what we are feeling that will be a great day too."

He looks at her and smiles taking her shirt off. "What cha doing now Friar?" Riley asks closing her eyes as Lucas kissing along her breasts. "Finishing what I started." He whispers taking her nipple in his mouth. She gasps arching her back pushing more of herself in his mouth.

He lays her down taking off his shirt and pants laying next to her kissing her lips as he pulls her on top of him. She kisses along his jaw and down his neck to his chest pulling down his boxers and her underwear lining herself with him.

She starts to bounce as he grips her hips she arches her back moaning as she bounces a little faster. "Lucas." She moans when he lays her down thrusting in her faster. He kisses her lips and down licking and sucking on her breasts before making his way down her body.

She grips his hair arching her back as he continues licking her. "Lucas...don't stop... I'm so close." She moans out loudly as Lucas kisses his way back up her body. "Your a prince." She whispers kissing his lips tasting herself as she wraps her leg around his waist. "Go to sleep princess." He whispers kissing her nose pulling the blankets over them.

Riley wakes and turns expecting to find Lucas but again he is gone leaving her a note that says he actually this time went to store for date night. She smiled biting her lip sighing happily as she stared at the ceiling. For once in a very long time she was perfectly happy and nothing was spoiling it.

Although what Judy had said still in the back of her mind. Not really bothered by the feelings Lucas had for Maya but just Maya herself. She had called her a couple of times and text her but she never responded.

She thought maybe she would use her money she saved from working and take a trip home to visit with her and talk out all their issues they apparently had. Since she didn't know how long Lucas was going to be gone she decided to take a quick shower and make a cake with what he was making for dinner.

Lucas looked around the flower shop trying to pick the perfect bouquet of roses for Riley. He felt like such an idiot for starting to tell her he love her and then chicken out like a weenie. He could have slapped himself but luckily he knew Riley was feeling the same way as him and that just made his heart race faster.

He finally picked the perfect bouquet when his phone starts ringing. He forgot all about his phone and pretty much anything else when he was with Riley. He would have ignored it but he seen it was Johnny calling for the tenth time.

"Hey what's up?" Lucas asked paying for his flowers and walking back to his truck. "Well finally where the hell are you man? This is so not how a ladies man acts." Lucas shook his head and chuckled. "Actually this is how a ladies man acts. But that's not me anymore."

"What?! Say it isn't so? Was it that hot blond chick Maya?" Johnny asks as Lucas could hear him winking as he says it. "Nope it was the gorgeous brunette who stole my heart." Lucas hears shuffling and whispered swearing on the other end.

"Hey you still there?" He asks looking to see if Johnny had hung up or not. "Yeah I'm still here. I thought that was just a causal hookup thing? Since when did it become real?" Lucas looks at the picture of Riley he had secretly taped to his visor smiling at it.

"Its been real since day one. And I be a fool to think it hadn't. Look I got to go Johnny talk to you later." He hangs up and starts the truck heading back to the house eager to spend some more alone time with Riley before they head back to school.

He gets back to the house and smiles when he walks in and sees Riley in his shirt and short shorts dancing while frosting a cake. Watching her like this was one of Lucas favorite things. She never seemed to have a care in the world when she was dancing.

He had just put the bags down holding her flowers when she speaks. "Welcome back." She turns to him smiling from ear to ear and he hands her the flowers. "Still want to know how you do that?" He asks swiping some of the chocolate out the bowl.

She smacks his hand and tells him it's a secret. He chuckles and pulls her close to him. "I have ways to make you talk Matthews." She smiles putting her hands around his neck. "Oh yeah how about you show me these ways."

He smirks and lifts her up sitting her on the counter and starts kissing her. He dips his finger in the chocolate and dabs some on her lips. She starts unbuttoning her shirt and he dabs chocolate on her breasts sucking it off making her moan.

She hooks her legs around his waist and starts unbuttoning his jeans. "I thought I was the one showing you my ways?" He tells her groaning when she slips her hand in his boxers. "Doesn't mean I can't help it along." She tells him pushing his pants and boxers down.

He kisses her neck working his down her body towards her underwear slipping his hand inside. She gasps as he enters a finger in her slowly making her grip his shirt. "That feels so good... Lucas." She moans as he puts another finger in her going faster.

She grips his shoulders as she cries out laying back on the counter. "How do you make everytime feel better than the last?" She pants as Lucas drizzles chocolate on her stomach licking it off. "I think when you're in like with someone it just gets better." Riley bit her lip smiling at him.

"Come here." She whispers as Lucas pulls his pants and boxers off all the way and climbs up her body. He starts kissing her neck and then her lips letting her taste herself mixed in with the chocolate.

"Don't stop..right there." She moans as Lucas thrust in her faster when she wraps her legs around him pushing him in deeper. "Okay forget school let's just keep doing this forever." Lucas tells Riley as they laid on the kitchen floor panting.

Riley giggles and moves closer to him draping her arm across his chest. "I might agree with you. That fourth time was amazing but now I'm hungry." He chuckles kissing her head and slips on his boxers.

"Come on gorgeous you can sit out on the patio while I grill up dinner." He helps her up and smacks her butt as she slips on his shirt. "Ooh bossy I love it." She bit her lip slowly putting her underwear back on.

"Okay hurry up." He tells her gripping the counter as Riley looks at him and he smiles. "Your just making it hard to function." She blushes and walks over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "We just got through having sex and you want more?"

He wraps his arms around her and leans his head on hers. "Enough with you is still never enough." She smiles and pulls his head down to kiss him moaning into his mouth. "Such a romantic." She whispers when they pull apart. He chuckles kissing her and lifts her up.

"Lucas I'm hungry." Riley tells him pouting as he takes them outside. He gives her his puppy dog eyes and she glares at him. "Fine but if you don't feed me after I'm cutting you off." She tells him pulling off his boxers and unbuttoning her shirt.

They arrive back at the sorority house in the afternoon. They were going to come back in the morning but Lucas wanted to take Riley fishing which turn into sex in the boat until Lucas tipped it and they fell out.

"I still smell like lake water." Riley tells him as she puts her bag down smelling her hair. Lucas shook his head stepping closer to her making her back into the wall. "I told you to take a shower." He whispers kissing her neck. She moans wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Well I would have if you didn't do this everytime making me lose all my other senses and just want you to take me." He groans as she slowly grinds on him as he lifts her leg up on his waist. "Ew you two seriously need to be hosed down!" Patty shouts covering her eyes.

Lucas and Riley turn their heads and chuckle. "Patty be a dear and give us a couple of minutes here." Lucas tells her. Patty gives him a look and puts her hand on her hip. "You guys spent three days together and what I'm sure is the world record for how many times you can have sex."

They share a look and both turn red making Patty grimace and say she was going inside. "I better go in. She must be so lost without me." Riley joked fixing her shirt and hair. Lucas cups her cheeks and kisses her making her moan. "I think I'm going to be the one that's lost without you."

Riley's cheeks heat up and she pushes him back with her hands. "Okay you got to go." He looks at her weirdly saying why and she smiles at him. "Because you say stuff like that and I just want to jump your bones and never stop."

He chuckles moving towards her while she keeps telling him stop. He gets closer and she looks up at him biting her lip. "Screw it." She shouts as he lifts her against the wall kissing her. He slips his hand up her shirt cupping her breast making her moan.

"Okay seriously break it up!" Patty yells spraying them both with water. He sets Riley down kissing her one last time before walking backwards. Riley blows him a kiss and he catches it putting it on his heart making her giggle.

"What is going on with you two? Is this some new friends with benefits thing?" Patty asks as they walk up to Riley's room. She smiles as she starts to unpack and says. "No it's more a boyfriend and girlfriend thing." Patty's mouth drops open and she looks at Riley with wide eyes.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you and that means I won the bet." Patty tells her hugging her. Riley looks at her asking what bet. "Okay don't kill us but the guys and I have a bet going when you left to see if either you guys would make it official or end up in the hospital with some sex related accident."

Riley laughs shaking her head as she starts to tell her about how it became official really that first day and Lucas almost did die of embarrassment when his mom showed up. "So if any of us actually do visit this place one day where should we sit?"

Riley bit her lip feeling her cheeks heat up and tells her maybe not entering the house altogether would be best. Patty grimaces and said she would be back she had to go collect money from everyone.

Riley shakes her head looking through her drawers to find something to wear after her shower when there is a knock at her door. "Come in." She shouts not looking at who it was. She gasps when she feels Lucas hands wrap around her. "I couldn't wait." He whispers gently biting her neck.

She throws her arm around his neck dropping the clothes she had in her hand. She break free of his hold walking towards her door and locking it. "Me either." She tells him slipping off her shirt and walking towards him.

"Is Patty coming back?" Lucas asked laying her down and kissing her neck. "Let's hope not." She pants unbuttoning his jeans trying to push them down. "Someone is in a hurry?" Lucas tells her as she flips them pulling his pants and boxers off.

She starts kissing his jawline and down his neck. "Well you had me all hot and bothered before you left and I thought I was going to have to take care of myself." Lucas groans as Riley takes him in her mouth bobbing her head up and down.

"Riley." Lucas moans as she gives him one last lick and kisses her way up his body. Just as he was about to enter her there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asks gasping as Lucas entered her without warning. "Riley you okay it's Chelsea?" Riley and Lucas look at each other and he thrusts in her.

"Yeah I'm good just a bit busy hey can I call you back?" Riley asks losing all sense as Lucas pounds into her. "Riley we...we aren't talking on... oh my god are you and ... never mind I'll call you later then bye." Riley bounces on Lucas waving her hand at the door not caring about anything but what was happening.

"Hey where are you going?" Riley turns and smiles as Lucas pulls her back to him not letting her get up. "I need to shower still and I have a class." She could have took one the night before but with Lucas in her bed she rather fool around with him.

"Okay fine leave me typical guy move." Riley gasps straddling his lap and slowly grind on him. "I thought you needed to shower?" He groan grabbing her hips but she smacks them away. "Hey?" He tells her trying again just for her to smack them away.

Just when she feels him getting hard and pulsing underneath her she quickly kisses him and grabs her clothes running out the door laughing. Riley takes a shower and goes back to her room to find Lucas had left but left behind his sweatshirt that she puts on when she changed her clothes.

She inhales his scent and grabs her bag and charger when she sees her phone was dead. She makes it to class and pretends to be working when she was texting back and forth with Lucas and when can they meet up.

She disappointed when he said he was hanging with the guys who took it upon themselves to tell him he was whipped and sing Selena Gomez "Can't Keep My Hands To Myself." to him. She giggles reading the text and tells him she glad he can't cause she can't either.

When class ends she finally looks at her call log and seen she had a couple missed calls from her uncle Josh. Just as she is about to listen to the voicemails Chelsea and Patty confiscated her phone and say they were having a girls night in. Which meant no phones.

The girls night in turned into girls night out since Chelsea tells Riley and Patty she needed a man since they had one and she didn't. The reach the bar and Riley was ordering shots when she feels someone's hands on her butt gently squeezing it.

She smiles and sees it's Lucas smirking at her. "Well hello there?" He wraps his arms around her kissing her when Zay clears his throat. "Uh uh tonight is guys night you had him now he's ours sugar." She sticks her tongue out at Zay and looks at Lucas.

"Meet me in our booth in five?" She whispers in his ear sucking on it. He grips her waist and tells her see her then. She takes her tray of shots to the girls who were standing at the end of the bar. "Was that the boyfriend?" Patty asks shaking her head.

Riley looks his way blowing him a kiss and blushing when he puts it on his heart again. "Hey let's dance." Riley tells them. They get on the dance floor dancing and singing along to the music when Riley feels someone pull her down.

She gasps when she feels Lucas moving his hand between her legs and was thankful she had worn a skirt. He nibbles on her neck while discreetly taking her underwear off and unzipping his jeans.

Riley moans and looks around the bar glad that since it was late and Ryan was having another theme night the lights weren't that bright so you couldn't see them that well. "Lucas." Riley moans as she starts to bounce a little. He slides his hand up her shirt squeezing her bra covered breasts.

When they finished Riley was fixing her skirt when she hears the song that was playing and starts laughing. "Listen to the song?" She tells Lucas as he wraps his arms around her. She starts singing it and turns her head to him. "Selena Gomez was right I can't keep my hands to myself."

Lucas smirked and kisses her when someone pulls her up. "Come on!" Lucas shouts as Zay and Patty shake their heads. "Seriously you two need to be hosed or join a group." Riley and Lucas share a look smiling at each other before Chelsea pulls Riley away. But not before Riley blows Lucas one quick kiss.

Riley woke the next morning and stretches before she feels him pull her back to him. She smiles and looks over at Lucas as he was still asleep but subconsciously pulling her back to him. She looked at the time and seen it was still dark out.

After the bar the girls went home and past out on her. So she grabbed her phone and headed out making her way to the frat house waiting for Lucas in his room. She ended up falling asleep and felt Lucas lips on her shoulder before he slipped in bed cuddling with her.

"The group would be proud we aren't having sex right now." She joked. As she turned and kissed him before turning back around and closing her eyes. "Hey they don't know everything we do together. Like how you like to stare at me." She giggled biting his arm.

"So what you do the rest of the night?" Lucas asked placing light kisses on her shoulder. "Nothing but I was thinking of going home to visit." He rest his head on her shoulder. "Your dad would love that." They both start laughing at that. "No actually I was going to visit Maya. We had a falling out and I haven't heard from her."

She felt Lucas tense next to her and she turns her head to him. "You okay?" He clears his throat and says. "Yeah I'm good just tired." She giggles kissing him once again. "You could come with you know? It's funny I must miss her a lot I thought that girl you were talking with was her." He lets out a nervous laugh and says yeah as they both fall asleep.

She kissed his chest and laid her head on him listening to his heart beating. She couldn't fall back asleep so she get up putting on her shoes and leaves him a note saying she be back later.

She goes home and changes into her running outfit and grabs her headphones and plugs them into her phone. She was going to play her music but decided to finally listen to the voicemails from her uncle Josh as she runs.

"Riley how could you not tell me Maya went out there to Texas?" She stops and plays the next one. "Riley where are you? I can't believe I told Maya I love her and she tells me she thought or thinks she may have feelings for Lucas."

Riley gasps ripping her headphones out her ears and feels the tears coming. She didn't want to believe it and knew she needed more answers before she jumped to any conclusions. She runs back to the frat house and was going to open Lucas door and demand answers when she hears him.

"Man I can't believe you gave up that hot blond?" Lucas shook his head as he came back from his shower to see Johnny shaking his head as soon as he open his room door. "Really are we seriously going over this again?"

"Yeah I thought you were a ladies man. You were dating two girls what happened?" Johnny asked sitting on his bed. From where he sat he caught a glimpse of Riley and put a plan together.

"Fine but you got to admit that Maya chick was hot. Wasn't that why you were going out with her?" Lucas gives him a look and shakes his head at him. "That's not the reason I was going out with her."

Riley gasps and felt the tears coming as Lucas opened his door and seen her. "Riley how long have you.." he reached out to her but she backed up. "So I didn't imagine that it was Maya did I?" He looked down and Riley wiped at her eyes.

She seen Johnny smiling at her and clenched her fist. She pushed passed Lucas and punched Johnny in the face before turning back to Lucas. "This is over. I can't and I won't go through something I already went through once before."

Lucas seen Riley look over at Johnny when she said the last part. When he turned to look at her she was gone.

 **So I went back and forth on how I wanted Riley to find out Maya was in town and decided this way hopefully not disappointed with it. And don't worry Lucas will find out about Riley's relationship with Johnny too. Couple of more chapters left maybe.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Lucas called everyone looking for Riley and telling them they had got into a fight and she broke up with him. They all set out to go and look for her. All except Zay who knew exactly where she would be when she wanted to hide. She had two special places to go hide out at and since the library would probably be full of people he chose the second.

Being friends with her for so long he knew she seek out the one place she always felt the most safe at.

He walked into the hotel and turned down the side where they had a flower garden with a bay window. Riley had found it one afternoon when she was working there and would spend every free moment she had in there.

He spots her curled up on the window hugging her knees. And from the way her shoulders were moving he could tell she was crying. He slowly made his way closer to her touching her shoulder.

She turned and looked at him and got up hugging him. "I'm such an idiot Zay. I thought he was different." She whispers to him as he rubs her back trying to calm her down. "Riley you are different maybe you misheard him?" Zay tells her trying to think of any other possibility than Lucas technically cheating on her.

"No I heard it straight from him Zay." She sits down wiping her eyes looking out the window again. Zay didn't know what to do so he sat there with her as she cried waiting for her to speak again.

"I should never have tried friends with benefits with him!" She shouts standing up and pacing. "I shouldn't have opened my heart up to him again." She whispers feeling the tears coming once again so she sits back down.

"I've never been good at this sort of stuff but if you want I can tell you some very dirty jokes?" He asked looking as her frown turned into a smile. "Thanks Zay but if you're referring to the jokes I think you're than I rather not." She tells him sitting up and wiping her eyes.

Zay chuckled as she let out a breath and looked at her hands. "Cotton candy face you going to be okay?" She nodded her head and then shook it wiping her eyes again. "Do you want me to get him drunk and tie him naked to the tree in the courtyard like I did with Johnny?"

Riley gasps and looked at Zay with wide eyes as he gives her a look letting her know he knew all along about what he did to her. To say it pissed him off that someone would use her like that was the understatement of the year. So when he seen how broken she was he got together with their rival fraternity and got him drunk.

"And it was pretty easy to get him drunk seeing as he can't exactly hold his liquor. And one mention of your name to the other frat guys and they were in. Apparently you are loved by all." He nudges her and she laughs remembering seeing him tied up and everyone taking pictures of him.

"Thank you Zay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you to begin with but..." he shakes his head cutting her off. "I understand Riley but what are you going to do about Luke?" She sighs resting her head on his shoulder. "Punch him in the face like I did with Johnny."

Zay looks at her and she smiles showing him her bruised knuckles. "So your the reason he was gushing blood?" She laughs telling him yeah. "Pretty sure you broke his nose." He tells her as they both start laughing. They continue laughing and his phone starts ringing showing Lucas picture.

"What do you want me to tell him?" He asked seeing her looking at the phone. She shakes her head and he gets up answering it. "Hey. Nope haven't found her yet." He tells him looking at Riley as she stares out the window. "Yeah I'll let you know if I do." He hangs up and sits back down with her.

"Riley maybe you should talk to him?" She continues staring out the window not saying a word. "I can't right now Zay. I..just.." she looks at him and he sees the tears pooling in her eyes. He slaps his hands against his legs and stands. "Okay. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

She smiles and tells him she just needs a couple of days to get herself together before she can make her next move. But she would need her laptop and some clothes from her room so she could still keep up with classes and not to tell anyone just yet. He nods hugging her and walking off.

Lucas tried calling Riley for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour. He wondered how she found out about Maya being in town and he wanted to get to the bottom of why she directed her comment at Johnny and punched him once again.

He calls her once more as he drives to the bar asking Ryan if he had seen her in there to which he says no. He sighs and dials Maya's number getting her voicemail. "Maya call me back Riley found out you were down here and we..." he rubbed his head sighing. "Just call me back please."

He sees Chelsea and Patty as he parks his truck and jogs over to them hoping they had found her. "Hey did you find her yet?" He asked as they exchanged a look and shake their heads. "What?" He asked noticing their faces like they were trying to keep something from him.

Patty looked at Chelsea and then back to Lucas and sighed. "We checked her room and some clothes are gone and her laptop." Lucas rubs his neck wanting so badly to punch or kick or even throw something. He couldn't believe this was happening he had to find her.

"She hadn't called you guys yet?" He asked trying her once again. They check their phones and shake their heads seeing no new messages. "Call me if you hear from her first. I got to get to the hospital." Lucas tells them walking back to his truck. They look at him weirdly asking why.

"Well before Riley left she punched my friend Johnny in the face. I think she broke his nose." Chelsea and Patty look at him and then start laughing confusing Lucas as to why. "I hope it is broken the jerk deserves it." Patty says as her and Chelsea continue laughing.

"Alright what does that mean? Lucas asked that was the second time someone had been happy Johnny got hurt when he got punched. Especially by Riley like Dylan was when he seen him leaving gushing blood everywhere.

"Did something happened between Johnny and Riley?" The girls exchange glances and were confirming something he hoped wasn't true. Lucas started to pace trying to reign in his anger. "What happened between them someone tell me right now!" He shouts making them jump and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Lucas if something happened and I'm not saying something did that is Riley's decision for you to know." Patty tells him while Chelsea secretly dials Dylan's number to alert him. Lucas clenches and unclenches his fist he didn't want to scare them more than what he already had but he wanted answers.

"Let me know if you find her." He tells them through clenched teeth as he walks away. Chelsea looks at Patty and she grabs her phone calling Zay hoping he found her yet. The girls share a look and run to the frat house hoping someone had a car and or knew Johnny's number.

Lucas laid on the grass at his house watching as the clouds passed and trying to reign in his anger. He went to the hospital but Johnny wasn't there and he still needed answers. He was angry about that and about how Riley found out.

But most of his anger was directed at himself for not telling Riley that Maya was in town. If he could have just been honest and said yeah it was her but she was upset so she didn't reach out to her.

He sits up looking out into the backyard clenching his phone waiting for it to ring. He tries to call Riley once again but gets her voicemail. "Riley talk to me please. I know I should have told you the truth about Maya. Just please there is more to the story than you think. Call me."

He stares at his phone hoping she listen to the voicemail and call him. He sighs tossing it on the grass and laying back down. It starts to ring and he sits up answering it. "Hello. Riley?" He listens and closes his eyes when he realizes it wasn't her.

"No it's me Maya. Sorry Lucas I talked to Josh when I got back and he didn't exactly take what I had to say well. I'm suspecting if Riley knows he must have called her too." Lucas picks at the grass angrily and throws it. "Well can you trying calling her she isn't answering my calls and she needs the truth."

Maya gets quiet and doesn't say anything for a moment. "Maya you still there?" He looks at his phone and sees the call is still going. "I can't." She whispers so low Lucas wasn't sure he heard her right. "Why not?!" He yells feeling himself get angry at her.

"Look calm down ranger Rick I'll talk to her I just need to fix things with josh and I first." Lucas doesn't respond he just angrily hangs up tossing his phone once again. He lays back down grabbing his phone and calls Riley once more before falling asleep on the grass.

Riley wakes and sees Chelsea laying next to her in the hotel room and smiles. Patty was there but she had a test that morning and had to go. Riley assured her she wasn't leaving from there and to go.

Riley looked at her and smiled when she open the door and seen Patty and Chelsea on the other side she smiled as they both pulled her into a hug.

When she asked how they knew where she was Patty told her Chelsea may or may not have flashed Zay and he just blurted it out to them. Riley knew she tell them eventually but was glad for their company anyway.

"You aren't thinking about running again right? Because I'm not wearing shoes."

She laughs and looks over at Chelsea who open her eyes and smiles at her. "Don't worry I'm not running this bed is to comfortable." They laugh and Chelsea sits up stretching and looking at her. "You ready to talk to Lucas yet?" Chelsea asked seeing Riley bite her lip shaking her head.

It had only been a couple of days and even though she missed Lucas like crazy she wasn't ready to see him yet.

"We told him we found you but nobody said where you were." Chelsea tells her as Riley sits up. Riley nodded looking at a spot on the wall trying not to think about what happened or him. "So one bright spot in this whole situation. You did break Johnny's nose."

Riley looked at her and let out a light laugh as Chelsea held her hands up and let out a little yay. Riley smiled as she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "Well at least that's what the male nurse told me when I ran down there to keep Lucas from getting arrested." Chelsea adds putting her hand on Riley's arm.

Chelsea looked at her hugging her as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. She got up and went to the mini bar grabbing all the alcohol tossing it on the bed along with all the chocolate and candy they had even ordering fries and cake.

"We should always do this." Chelsea tells her as they laid on the bed with their feet against the headboard as they ate gummy worms. "You mean have me get my heart broken so we hide out in a hotel room?" Riley tells her biting the head off her gummy worm.

Chelsea widens her eyes turning her head to her. "Oh god Riley I didn't mean it like that I just..." Riley laughs putting her hand on her arm. "I know what you mean chels I was kidding." Chelsea gasps and tossed the worm at her making her giggle.

"Well that's the last time I show up for a test." Patty huffs walking through the door and throwing herself on the end of the bed. They turn their heads towards her and smile asking why. "The professor didn't even show up. I wasted an hour of sitting in a classroom waiting on him. The jerk."

They laugh and Patty looks at them. "Seriously getting drunk without me? The nerve." She tells them as Riley hands her a bottle. "So how you feeling champ?" She asks downing the little bottle. "I would feel a lot better if you didn't call me champ." Riley tells her handing her another one.

"So are you ready to talk about it?" Patty asked as Chelsea and her look at Riley who was in the middle of them. Riley looks down and shakes her head looking at the pattern on the blanket.

"Well when you're know we will be right here. Okay?" Patty tells her putting her hand on hers. Chelsea adds hers and they playfully smack each other's hand trying to have theirs on top.

"What do you think I should do?" Riley asked as they sat in the living room eating dinner. Chelsea and Patty share a look and look at her. "What do you want to do?" Chelsea asked as her and Patty scoot closer to her.

Riley sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Would it be totally outrageous if I say there's a part of me that wants to forget what happened and be with him?" She asked wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. "No it's not." Patty tells her grabbing her hand as Chelsea grabs her other.

"Riley if you want to forgive him and move forward we stand behind whatever decision you make." Chelsea tells her. Riley smiled and as they went to sleep that night she thought it over. She sat in the chair by the window staring out it trying to figure out what her heart was saying and if she really wanted to listen.

"Luke. Lucas!" Zay shouts kicking the couch with his foot trying to wake him. "How did you find me?" Lucas asked sitting up on the couch outside on the patio. "Oh you know me and your mom are Facebook friends. We talk." Zay tells him sitting on the edge of the fireplace.

Lucas looks at him weirdly and throws a pillow at him. "I don't have cooties you can sit on the couch." Lucas tells him when he sees him trying to fix himself on the fireplace. "Yeah like I said your mom and I talk." Lucas looks at him and Zay lifts his eyebrow folding his arms.

"Oh god did she post about it on Facebook?" Lucas asks throwing a pillow over his face. "No she was just so happy that you and cotton candy face were together she had to share." At the mention of Riley Lucas lifts the pillow off his face looking at Zay.

"How is she?" He asks searching for his phone to see what he knew would be an empty call log. "She's doing how I suspect you are." Zay tells him sitting at the very edge of the couch and patting Lucas shoulder.

"That's what I was afraid you say." Lucas tells him leaning back on the couch. "Why?" Lucas turns his head to him and sighs. "Cause if she's feeling like I am then I know I messed up with her." Zay turns and really looks at him seeing the sadness and tiredness in his eyes.

He may not know a lot about certain things but he was sure of one thing. "You love her."

Lucas looks at him with wide eyes standing up and rubbing his neck. "Love? I don't think I'm even close to that yet with her." He tells him glancing at Zay seeing he didn't even believe the lie that came out his mouth either.

"Oh you really love her!" Zay tells him chuckling as Lucas glares at him. "Okay yes. I'm in love with her. It's always been Riley. Since day one." Lucas tells him throwing his hands up in the air as he leans against the fireplace.

Zay gets up and leans next to him with his arms folded across his chest. "Well if you love her why didn't you tell her about Maya being in town?" Lucas lowers his head sighing. He had been racking his brain why he didn't tell her ever since Maya told him not to tell Riley in the first place.

"Honestly man I haven't a clue as to why I didn't." He gets up and paces in front of him. "I wish I could tell you why I didn't tell her but I can't." Zay got up walking in front of him. "Well I suggest figuring that out before talking to her then." He gives him a salute and leaves Lucas with his thoughts.

Lucas took Zay's advice and thought about what he was feeling when Maya was in town. Sure he was happy she was an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time but were those feelings romantic? He thought about this for a week and came to the same conclusion everytime.

Johnny.

He was like the little devil on his shoulder telling him things. Whispering that it was better to be with Maya than Riley always pushing him. He could feel his anger getting to him as he made his way back to his dorm.

He had a class but wanted to get some actual sleep but as soon as he walked in he seen Johnny sitting on his bed with a nose guard on. "Seriously dude where do you keep disappearing to?" He asked sounding pretty nasally since it look like Riley's fist did some real damage.

Lucas doesn't respond just goes through his drawers for clean clothes. "Let me guess wallowing over Riley? Dude get over her I can find you a hotter girl in a minute. You should have kept that Maya chicks number."

He continued to ignore him as he rambled on. "Besides Riley is nothing special trust me." Lucas slammed his drawer shut and looked at him clenching his fist. "What the hell does that mean?" He asked moving closer to him.

Johnny just chuckles leaning back on his bed. "Just what I meant she isn't that special you could do better just like I did." Lucas grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. All those things Riley had said to him about how he treated girls played back in his mind.

Now he knew why she always wanted to hit him and he couldn't blame him he wanted to hit him too. "That's why you kept pushing other girls and Maya on me isn't it?" Lucas asked shoving him more up the wall.

"Hey you were the one that went out with those girls anyway. Besides if I knew all I had to do was enter into a friends with benefits situation with her I would have done that. I seen how that little slut was with you. Maybe I should just go get some from her now."

Lucas lifted him off the wall and then slammed him back into it. "You listen to me. You are going to stay away from Riley and if you don't I'll make you regret." Johnny chuckles but Lucas could see the fear in his eyes.

"Oh yeah you threatening me Friar?" Lucas chuckles letting him down and then punching him in the stomach. "No it's a warning or your nose won't be the only thing that gets broken." Johnny chuckles once more angering him more so he punches him once more before grabbing him by his shirt tossing him out the door.

Lucas watches and chuckles as Zay was across the street with the other fraternities who shot Johnny with paintballs as he holds his stomach and nose trying to get away. He looks over and sees Riley watching from the sorority steps.

He runs over just as she was about to go inside. "Hey." He tells her watching as she slowly turns around. "Can we talk?" He asks rubbing his neck hoping she say yes. She nods and suggesting going for a walk.

"I'm sorry Riley." Lucas tells her as soon as they walk out of earshot of the people around them. He watches as she bites her lip trying not to look at him. He could see the way she was avoiding his eyes she was trying not to cry.

"Riley look at me please?" He whispers standing in front of her trying to get her to look up at him she shakes her head and he sighs. "Well then hit me? Or slap me do something just look at me please. Tell me I'm an idiot for not seeing that Johnny hurt you."

Riley looks up at him and wipes her eyes. She didn't want to cry she wanted to say what she needed to say and that was it. "I'm not mad Lucas." He looks at her with wide eyes. Of all the things he expected her to say her not being mad was not one of them.

"Your not?" He asked still not quite believing it. "No I'm not. Technically I really can't be mad. I mean yes I'm mad you lied about Maya being here but I can't be mad that you were also seeing her too." Lucas looked at her shaking his head at her. "Riley you got it all wrong."

"No it's fine. I mean we were still in our friends with benefits stage and we had rules. You could date. And you did." She let's out a little laugh as she looks at him before looking away. "I guess I just thought I was different you know. But I guess I was kidding myself."

"Riley it's not..." Lucas starts to say but Riley interrupts him. "It's fine Lucas I need to stop thinking I'm special and that someone would choose me and I would be a first choice not second. I should have learn that mistake with Johnny but I didn't."

She bites her lip looking away from him again. "If you want to be with Maya go ahead I won't stop you." He shakes his head and walks closer to her cupping her cheeks. "I don't want to be with her Riley." She let's out a small gasps staring into his eyes feeling herself get lost in them.

"It doesn't matter." She whispers moving his hands off her face. "We can't go back. This all happened way to fast with us." She gestures between them. "And then add in Maya and Johnny it's to much."

Lucas looked at her wanting to scream that it wasn't to much that they were meant to be. That he loved her but he could see she was putting up walls around her heart once again from him. It was middle school all over again.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked breaking her from her own thoughts. She turned looking at him and gives him a small smile. "We take some time apart. We both got finals coming up and I really need to study I've been letting my grades slip."

They both knew that was a lie the moment she said it. They had made a game out of studying when they weren't having sex. Whoever got the better grades on test won and had their way with the other. Riley always won which Lucas never minded.

"And then we become friends again." She tells him looking at her feet. "Is that what you want?" He asks watching her chew on her lip and nod her head never looking up at him. "Okay." He tells her as she finally looks up at him. "If that's what you than okay. Friends."

He held out his hand and Riley slipped hers into his shaking it. "Friends." She goes to let go but Lucas holds onto her hand. "You can let go now." Riley tells him looking at their hands and then at him. "Never." He whispers letting her hand go.

He watches as she walks away and kicks at the dirt. He turns back hoping she turn his way once and blow him a kiss like she always does. He watched and waits as she gets closer to her house but never turns around.

Weeks pass and Riley and Lucas never really talk. As much as both wanted to Lucas respected Riley wanting time apart. They kept tabs on each other from Zay who told both of them they looked as miserable as the other and should just be together and stop being stubborn.

Maya tried contacting Lucas again but he always sent her to voicemail or left her emails unread. He knew he couldn't put all the blame on her but he just couldn't help it. From the one voicemail he actually did listen to he learn her and josh made up but things were still rocky.

She also said she had tried calling Riley but she didn't answer and her phone was off. He knew that much was true since he found himself calling her from time to time just to hear her voice.

"Summertime I'm so excited!" Patty shouts throwing herself on Riley's bed. She shook her head and continued packing up her clothes. "So you going home?" Patty asked leaning on her arms looking at her. Riley shakes her head sitting down next to her.

Originally her and Lucas had plans to spend the summer in his lake house but since they were barely on speaking terms she knew that wasn't going to happen. " I'm going to stay with Zay since my parents are going on a cruise since Auggie is visiting our grandparents."

"Have you guys talked at all?" Patty asked knowing the answer when Riley shook her head no. When Riley had told her about the talk her and Lucas had she knew she was trying to close up her heart. She told her Lucas wasn't Johnny and loved her but Riley kept saying no. But Patty knew Lucas was still inside it and Riley couldn't really close it up on him.

"Hey you still packing?" Chelsea asked standing in her doorway with her cowboy hat on and boots. They look at her and start laughing. "Why are you dressed like that?" Riley asked closing her last suitcase.

"Well the rodeo is in town and I'm fixing to find me a real cowboy." Patty laughed but seen the look on Riley's face. "What is it?"

Riley looked at them and says. "Lucas is riding a bull in the rodeo."

 **Sorry if not what you were expecting but one chapter to go.**


	13. Chapter 13

Riley sat on the bed in Zay's guest room tugging on her cowboy boots feeling an odd sense of deja vu. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her white tank top before putting on her red polo shirt over it.

She tightened her pigtails and sighed looking at herself. She was dreading going to the rodeo but everyone insisted she go since it was the second to last day she was in no way going to miss it. "Riley move your cute butt we are so late." Patty shouts knocking on the door.

Riley looks towards the door thinking that was the deja vu from when she first ran into Lucas but it wasn't. She still felt it and she didn't know what it was yet. She grabbed her phone slipping it into her back pocket and walked out the door heading for the living room.

"Oh my god!" Zay says clapping his hand over his mouth when he sees her. "What?" Riley asks looking at her outfit and then at him. "It's nothing it's just your outfit and hair." He gestures scratching his head. "It's just you look like the last time we were here and Lucas rode the bull."

Riley widen her eyes and looked down shaking her head and turning back to her room. "Stop!" Dylan and Patty shout. "Your outfit is fine maybe things will turn out differently this time around." Patty tells her looping her arm through hers.

They all share a nervous look as they leave they all knew the story of what happened last time and they were really hoping things would turn out better. "So I'm totally going to hit up the cotton candy stand. They have different flavors this year." Asher cheers walking that way.

Riley shakes her head as she follows with Patty. "He must not remember his little incident from the carnival then huh?" Riley joked making her laugh. They leave Zay and Dylan who told them they were going to find Lucas.

Lucas leaned against the tree watching the little kids attempting to ride sheeps. He chuckles to himself as he watches and glares lightly at Judy the sheep who much older and bigger now was still a sore subject for him.

"Okay this is completely crazy!" Zay shouts when he walks towards him with Dylan eating a deep fried pickle. Lucas looks at him with a confused expression and Zay points at his outfit. "What?" Lucas asked tilting his black cowboy hat up more and wiping his forehead.

"Dude you aren't feeling a little deja vu right now?" Zay asks noticing he wasn't getting it. Lucas shakes his head watching as Dylan eats his pickle even though it was only eleven in the morning and tells them he was going for another and a plate of ribs.

Zay shakes his head and looks back at Lucas. "Dude just look at your outfit?" He looks at his outfit and shrugs. He thought he looked okay with his choice of clothing yeah maybe he could have clean his boots better but still.

Zay groans pulling up his messages and shows him the picture Patty took of Riley and Asher holding a cotton candy bigger than their heads combine. "Look at cotton candy face?" Zay tells him pointing at her and zooming in. Lucas looked and internally groan holding Zay's phone in his hand.

He noticed she had on those cowboy boots again like the first time they had sex and it was bringing up some memories he knew would cause some problems with his little friend below.

"Zay I'm not seeing what you're seeing." Lucas tells him handing him back his phone trying to think of other things then Riley's legs wrapped around him. "Okay fine don't see it. Let's go get some food." Zay tells him wondering if he was pretending not to see it or if he really didn't.

Riley and Patty tried not to laugh as Asher decided he was going to save his cotton candy and eat a chicken dinner on a stick. It was funny and gross watching him as he devoured it like a snake being fed it dinner.

Riley laughed as she sees Zay coming towards them with Lucas right next to him. He sees her and gives her a little smile before turning back to Zay who was talking to him. She bit her lip as she looked at him as he talked to Zay and Dylan.

Why did he have to look so hot today? Riley thought to herself. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear them come up to them. "Hey." Lucas tells her smiling at her. "Hi." She gives him a small smile and little wave trying not to look at him for to long.

"So did you guys know Chelsea entered into a pie eating contest?" Patty asked noticing Riley and Lucas glancing at each other. They make their way to where the pie eating contest was happening and Lucas noticed Pappy Joe off to the side.

"Hey Pappy Joe I didn't think I see you right now?" Lucas asked standing next to him. He smiles and gestures at the stage where Riley was talking to Chelsea as she tied up her hair. "Someone said something bout a tiny girl entering so I had to see it for myself."

Lucas nods staring at Riley as she laughs at something Chelsea tells her. Pappy Joe notices and shakes his head at him. "Tell her you love her this time." Lucas looks at him and he smiles. "Don't let her brother zone you again." Lucas chuckles and pappy Joe goes on. "Since y'all are recreating that day."

Lucas looked at him weirdly and he gestures at his outfit and then Riley. Still not seeing it pappy Joe just tells him. "You guys are dressed just like that day." Lucas looked at his outfit and then at Riley going wide eye. That's what Zay was getting at. Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and told Pappy Joe he was going to get a drink. He looked back at Riley who glanced his way and smiled before looking back at Chelsea. Pappy Joe smiles and Zay comes up to him watching Lucas shake his head as he walks away.

"So did he figure it out?" Zay asked hoping his plan to bring Riley and Lucas together again was working. Pappy Joe looks at him and chuckles nodding his head. "You sure messing with em is the right thing?" He asks looking at Zay. He nods smiling knowing his plan was coming together.

"Yeah. They're good apart but they are better together." He looks around and sees Lucas coming back towards them. "Did our special guests make it?" Pappy Joe looks at Lucas and nods. He shakes hands with Zay hoping Riley or Lucas don't kill him for what he was doing.

"Why are you guys shaking hands?" Lucas asked drinking his water. They look at each other and then Lucas. "I was betting Isaiah here that that girlie up there would give them fellas a run for their money." Zay nods smiling as Lucas looks at him suspiciously. "O..Kay lets go get seats."

They find seats and Zay notices Lucas holding an extra water in his hand. "Dude you're the best you brought me a water?" Lucas looks at him and shakes his head just as Riley along with Dylan sit down next to him.

"Here you go Riley thought you might want one." Lucas tells her turning her way and holding it out for her. She smiles grabbing and feels Lucas hold onto her fingers as they stare at each other. "Thanks." She tells him holding onto his fingers just as tightly.

They let go when the announcer comes on letting them know the pie eating contest was about to begin. Zay grinned when he sees throughout the whole contest Riley and Lucas would exchange glances with each other. He checked his phone sending a quick text hoping everything was going according to his plan.

Riley couldn't help laughing watching Chelsea who's face was dripping with cherry pie as the announcer held her hand in the air declaring her the winner. "I did not think she could do." Zay chuckles as they all stood clapping for her.

"Well I guess when you put your mind to something you just don't give up." Lucas says clapping his hands and looking at Riley. She turns looking at him and gives him a small smile. "Yeah I guess you don't." She whispers loud enough for only him to hear.

He starts to lean her way when she turns back to the stage where Chelsea was dangling her trophy in the other contestants faces. "Ha! Don't ever say a girl can't do something you sexist pig!" She shouts hopping off the stage.

They all walk towards her laughing as she gives the brunette haired cowboy on the stage the finger as he shakes his head walking past her. "Chelsea that was oddly sexy." Zay tells her pulling a cherry out her hair. She smiles and grabs Riley's hand pulling her to the side.

"So what's new where have you been?" Riley tilted her head looking at Chelsea weirdly but smiled when she glances her eyes to the side. Riley looks quickly seeing that same brunette haired cowboy smiling at Chelsea.

She shook her head and mouthed he was coming towards them as Chelsea smooths out her hair. "Well I guess we all underestimate you huh?" He tells Chelsea smirking at her. She smiles and holds her trophy a little higher making him lightly chuckle. "Guess you did."

"Well can this sexist pig buy you a drink?" He asks taking off his hat. She chuckles and holds out her arm. "No. But I'll buy you a drink." She winks at Riley as they walk away making her laugh.

Riley walked back to Lucas and the guys when Zay tells her Patty said they were playing live music and did she want to dance. They make their way down and Zay starts grinning when he hears the Maddie and Tae song from last time and asks Riley to dance knowing Lucas would eventually cut in.

"So cotton candy face you having fun?" Zay asks twirling her as he sees Lucas watching from his spot with Patty and Asher. "Yeah I thought things would be awkward with Luke and I but they haven't."

Zay starts grinning and Riley looks at him shaking her head. "Zay what are you up to?" He fake gasps twirling her again. "Riley I am completely shocked you think I am planning something. Can't I enjoy a dance with one of my best friends?"

Riley laughs as they continue dancing knowing he was up to something but not quite sure what yet. "May I cut in?" Zay dips her and she can see it was Lucas smiling at her. "Sure she's stepping on my toes anyway." Zay jokes laughing as Riley trips him as he walks away.

Riley and Lucas stare at each other before Lucas smiles and bows in front of her. "May I have this dance?" She smiles moving closer to him trying to ignore the tingles she feels from having her hand in his.

He looks at her giving her hand a squeeze as she tried to avoid his eye. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asks spinning her out and back into his chest. "Sorry I charge a dollar for my thoughts." Lucas chuckles as they move together ignoring everyone else.

The song changes to the same one they danced to last time Riley told him she wanted him in her life as a brother. "You want to sit it out?" He asks hoping she say yes. She smiles already doing the dance. "Oh come on you forget the steps already?"

He rubs his neck and mutters under his breath. "No trying to forget what we talked about." She looks at him and he turns red. "Heard that huh?" She nods taking his hat off his head putting it on her own. "Zay seems to think we are recreating that day."

"So you gonna call me your brother again?" He asks wishing he could take it back after the way she flinch. "We seen each other naked and done a lot to each other that brother and sister don't do." He smirks as she lightly hits him in the chest.

"So what am I to you then?" Lucas knew he was pushing it but he missed her and wanted to be with her. She bit her lip as they moved with the music trying not to look at him. "What are you to me?" He nods stopping in the middle of the dance floor with her. "Your Lucas." She says with a little laugh trying to look anywhere else but at him.

"That's what I am to you?" He asks trying to read her. "So if we were with people you would introduce me as Lucas?" She looks at him weirdly and nods. "We both know the same people I wouldn't need to introduce you."

He knew she was trying to avoid what they needed to talk about and was trying to make a joke of it. "What if it's us having lunch or dinner somewhere and a waiter or couple at the next table happen to asks. What then?"

"Well I don't see why they would asks complete strangers something like that but if you want an answer I would say my friend Lucas Friar." He sighed knowing what he was about to say was pushing it. "What if that's not what I want us to be?"

Trying to ignore the deja vu of it all Riley shook her head. "Well that's what we are." Lucas shook his head knowing they were far passed from being near the word friends. "Riley are we friends?" Riley looked around wishing the song would end and she could walk away.

But much like Lucas and her it was on the same roller coaster ride with no end in sight. "Yes we are friends." She says after a minute of silence. "No we aren't." Lucas tells her watching her look at him. "If we aren't friends what are we?" She knew she shouldn't asks him. She seen the look in his eyes and it was one she was trying to ignore.

"I want to be more Riley. We both know we were never really good at being friends and." She cuts him off shaking her head. "We were when we were sleeping with each other." Lucas nodded moving closer to her. "You and I both know it was more than just sleeping together." She looked away biting her lip. This was all to much she couldn't and wouldn't have her heart be broken once again.

The song was finally coming to an end and she needed to walk away. "Lucas I told you we can't go back." He cups her cheeks making her look at him. "I don't want to go back. I want more with you." He lightly chuckles looking away and then back at her. "I love.." He gets cut off by everyone clapping and calling for an encore of the song.

Riley moves his hands from her face and walks away. Lucas rubbed his neck and mentally cursed himself. "At least she didn't call me her brother." He thought to himself as he walked the other way and away from her.

Zay watched from the shade under a tree as Riley and Lucas danced. He was giddy with excitement that his plan was coming together. Everything was going perfect until that damn song came on ruining his plans. He hoped it be like it was when they went to chubbies and ended up having sex in the bathroom.

Even though it was disgusting he was hoping for something. The group all could agree as much as it was unhealthy and just completely crazy. They rather them having sex every second of everyday then the awkward silence they have to endure when they were all together.

He kicked the tree when he seen Lucas cup Riley's face and then they went in opposite directions. "Damn it. Damn it!" He yells kicking at the tree. "Hey what that tree do to you?" Zay turned around and folded his arms across his chest. "Well well well you got a lot of nerve showing your face here Hart."

Maya looks at him folding her own arms across her chest. They stare at each other until Zay laughs walking up and hugging her. "I didn't think you would make it honey nugget?" He tells her as they sit at the little picnic table.

"Well I have unfinished business and I wanted to see huckleberry ride the bull since I didn't really last time." Zay nods and was glad Maya was in shorts and not dressed like she was back then.

"So from what I seen right now your little plan isn't working?" He nods his head it was working but Riley and Lucas were letting their stubborn side take over for them. "Well I think I can help. Where is Riley?"

Zay looked around and smiled shaking his head at where she was currently sitting. He points and Maya lets out a little laugh getting up and walking towards her. She stops and looks back at Zay. "I never thanked you for being a great.." Zay fake coughs and says best making Maya lightly laugh.

"Okay best friend these last couple of years." Zay waves her off smiling at her. "No thanks need Hart." Maya smiled as she walked away Zay had called her up and they talked about everything and then he told her of his plan to get Riley and Lucas back together.

As she made her way over to where she seen Riley at but stopped turning to the food booths.

"You're going to get sick if you eat that before you go ride a bull." Lucas turned around mid bite on his corn. Maya laughs as Lucas looks around like he was trying to find the nearest exit. "Calm down Bucky McBoing boing." He puts his corn down looking at her.

"This time things are going to be different." She tells him with a smile on her face. Lucas looks at her and then behind her nodding his head smiling. "Very different." He says gesturing behind her. She turns smiling letting out a little giggle as she turns back around to Lucas.

"Like I told you ranger Rick different. I'll let you two talk." Lucas widens his eyes making Maya throw her head back and laugh. "Seriously your scared?" Lucas rubs his neck glaring at the tiny blond in front of him. "Well I am in love with his niece and his..."

He pauses and Maya smiles at him nodding as he smiles at her. "I'm happy for ya short stack." Maya glares at him as Josh puts his arm around her shoulder tipping his cowboy hat up his head. "Paws off my girl Friar or are we going to have to duel at midnight?"

Maya shook her head as Lucas looked at him weirdly. "Ignore him. He was watching old westerns preparing to come out here." Lucas laughs and should have known since he had on a long sleeved plaid flannel tucked into his blue jeans with shiny boots on getting covered in dirt.

Maya smiles telling them she needed to go talk with Riley and left Josh and Lucas together. "Play nice boys." She kissed Josh and punch Lucas lightly in the arm as she walked away. Lucas chuckles and watches as Josh watched her walk away from them until she disappeared in the crowd.

"So I take it things between you two are good?" Lucas asks Josh as they start walking. "Yeah I pulled my head out of my ass." Lucas looked at him weirdly and Josh laughs. "That's what Maya told me. I needed to pull my head out of my ass and see it was me all along she loved and not you."

Lucas looked at Josh and nudged him. "Well I'm happy for you guys. Last time I heard from Maya you guys were still on the rocks." Josh nods taking off his hat and wiping his forehead. "Yeah I guess you could say I was an insecure western hero."

Lucas looked at him confused and Josh gestures at his outfit making both of them laugh. They stop at a fence overlooking the horses watching them run around. "I knew I was partly to blame for her seeking you out." Josh tells him after a few minutes of silence.

"We had got together and I got this opportunity to travel for a bit and I wanted her to come with but she was in her artist groove so I didn't want to mess that up. The day before I left..." he trails off and looks at Lucas. "Well you know what happened after."

Lucas nods smiling as he looks at the horses again. "So." Josh smiles leaning on the fence as Lucas looks at him. "Heard you got a little thing for my niece." Lucas smiles rubbing his neck. "Yeah a big thing for her. I love her."

Josh smiled patting him in the back. "Have you told her yet?" Lucas frowned shaking his head. Josh punches him in the arm shaking his own head and throwing his hands up making Lucas chuckle again. "It's not like I haven't tried."

Lucas tells him rubbing his neck. "Well I tried but all this stuff with Maya and a jerk we both knew." He sighs leaning on the fence. "She's being very stubborn." Lucas tells him looking at him with a smile. "From what I hear you both can be very stubborn. But don't worry cowboy I'm sure things will turn around for ya."

He pats Lucas on the back again winking at him. Lucas looks at him weirdly as he just smiles and looks away. Before he could ask him he sees Pappy Joe waving them over to him.

Maya walked slowly to where she sees Riley sitting. She smiled at the fact she was sitting in the exact spot she sat when Riley told her she knew how she felt for Lucas. She stops and takes a deep breath before standing in front of her. "Hey riles."

Riley looks up and gives her a small smile. Maya gestures to the spot next to her which Riley nods scooting over so she could sit. Maya sighed rubbing her hands on her shorts she was more nervous to talk to Riley than she was with Josh.

She didn't know how to start the conversation so she started with something simple. "I see you adapted to the country life. Should I start calling you ranger Jane?" Maya jokes nudging her. Riley just looks at her taking Lucas hat off and setting it down.

Maya looks away then back at Riley turning so she was facing her completely. "I'm sorry Riley. I should have been honest with you from the beginning about everything." Riley turns looking at her. "It's okay Maya I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about. If you and Lucas want to be together be my guest."

Maya looked at her and couldn't help but start laughing at her. Riley glares at her and starts to get up when Maya pulls her back down. "Look I'm sorry okay but I don't want date Lucas. I will never date Lucas." Riley turns looking at her with a confused expression. "So what is it about then?"

Maya smiles grabbing her hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's about us." They look at each other and Maya takes a deep breath. "So I guess I should start with back in high school when I got mad when you wanted to go to school out here."

Riley looks at her giving her hand a little squeeze making Maya smile as she tells her.

"Well it wasn't that I was mad at you for wanting to go to the best school to become a teacher it's just." She pauses letting out a sigh before she goes on. "I just felt like you wanted to get away from me. Like I was holding you back. Like if we went to school together I would keep you from becoming what you wanted."

Riley starts to shake her head and was going to speak when Maya continues. "I know what you will say but that's how I felt. You know me I always feel like everyone wants to leave me and go have a better life without me."

Maya smiles as Riley uses her other hand wiping the tears Maya didn't know were falling. "We worked through those issues for the most part. I would like to have more FaceTime time." Riley laughs along with Maya at her little joke.

"Now for the big cowboy in the room." Maya jokes as she feels Riley tense up. "The reason I got mad when I found out you guys slept together had nothing to do with any lingering feelings I may have had for him. It was more about Josh."

Riley looks at her with wide eyes she didn't know. "Josh what does he have to do with it?" Maya smiled slightly biting her lip thinking about him. "Everything." She whispers making Riley smile. "We started dating a month after I broke up with the last guy I was with you remember?"

Riley nods her head remembering the photo Maya had sent her of him. He always wore either a beret or a bow tie. "Josh and I started dating and it got real serious real fast. It was like all the feelings from before came back with new ones. It was exciting and terrifying altogether."

Maya takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair. "The night before well the same night you slept with huckleberry Josh and I went out to dinner. It was so romantic and just I felt like he was going to propose." Riley widen her eyes again looking at Maya's hands making her laugh.

"Don't worry I'm not going to be your aunt just yet. Well he took me to dinner and told me he loved me. I was so excited and happy I felt like I was floating. But in that same breath he told me he got offered a job to travel for a month and he wanted to take it."

Riley let her hand go and hugs her. "So he did. He didn't asks if I wanted to go he just left. Then when I found out about you and Lucas those feeling of being abandoned again came rising up and stayed. I ignored you and Josh and went seeking the comfort of ranger Rick."

Maya sticks her tongue out shivering making Riley smile. "That was a huge moment of I'm not even sure there is a word for it. I didn't know why I was even seeking him out? But I knew no matter if I did have feelings he wouldn't have returned them."

Maya turns looking Riley in the eyes so she could hear this. "He loves you Riley. Everytime we were together he would talk about you and watch that video of you on his phone." Riley's cheeks heat up and she smiles remembering when he took the video.

"Even back in school. He was coming to see me to tell me he chose you. And honestly I'm glad. No two people are more perfect for each other than you two. Well maybe with the exception of boing and I." Riley smiles letting out a little laugh. "Don't give up on love riles because if I would have let Josh I wouldn't be sitting here with you over the moon in love."

Riley smiles pulling Maya into a hug squeezing her. "I've missed you so much peaches." Maya lightly laughs hugging her just as tight. "I've missed you two riles."

 **Next chapter is the last chapter. Enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

Patty and Asher shake their heads as they watch Zay go through his vocal exercises before talking to Riley. "Dude I'm just going to tell her what happen to him." Asher tells him standing up and walking towards where he sees Riley with Maya laughing.

Zay held up his hand stopping him and shakes his head. "This had to be timed perfectly and if we don't get the wording just right they won't declare their love for each other." Patty laughs half wanting to just text Riley and half wanting to watch what he does.

"Okay Zay hurry up and go put on your performance of a lifetime." He winks at Patty and takes a deep breath before running over towards Riley and Maya. They watched him leave and Asher puts his arm around Patty shoulder. "Twenty bucks says she kills him after this?" Patty laughs as they watch Zay running.

"So where is uncle Josh anyway?" Riley asked as her and Maya after talking a little bit more were catching up on less important topics. "He's around here somewhere last time I seen him he was with Lucas."

Maya watches as Riley bites her lip at the mention of Lucas. She grabs Riley's hand giving it a little squeeze. "You should talk to him Riles. I mean really talk." Riley smiles and before she could say something Zay runs up to them all out of breath.

"Cotton candy face I'm glad I found you." He puts his hands on his knees bent over panting. "Why?" Riley asks looking at Maya and laughing at him. He looks up at her pointing over at the horses. "It's Lucas he's hurt. He was trampled by horses and bleeding."

Riley stops laughing and gasps before asking him where he was and running towards the medics tent. Zay stands up grinnning and Maya shakes her head at him. "She is going to kill you if he isn't really hurt like you said." He shrugs knowing if his plan worked it would be worth it.

Riley ran pushing passed people and shouting apologies as she past. She kept wiping at her eyes as she tried to get to the medics tent as fast as she could. She finally made it and ran in seeing Lucas sitting on a cot with his shirt off. She gasps whispering his name as he looks at the door.

"Riley." He groans when she flings herself at him. "I'm so sorry Lucas I shouldn't have got so mad I was just trying to protect myself. I should have told you how I really felt..." she starts crying and he tries to hug her when the doctor comes in. "Miss be careful there. Your boyfriend has some bruised ribs there."

Riley looks at the doctor before pulling back from Lucas who she didn't notice had a bandage around his ribs. "What?" Riley asked wiping her eyes and sniffing. "I thought he had internal bleeding from being trampled by horses?"

The doctor smiled checking his chart and shakes his head. "I'm sorry miss whoever told you that was lying. Mr. Friar here has bruised ribs from bales of hay dropped on him from the back of a truck." Riley growled and knew she was going to murder Zay when she saw him again.

"Hey doc you think I can get a minute alone with my girlfriend here please?" Lucas asked cupping her cheek. The doctor nods and steps outside the tent saying he be back to check on him later.

"So." Riley says backing away from Lucas touch making him smile as she bit her lip. "I guess riding a bull today is out of the question?" He chuckles and then winced holding his ribs. "No jokes my ribs can't take it. But yeah Pappy Joe already told them and feels bad about this." He tells her gesturing at his ribs.

She tilts her head at him and he smiles telling her what happened. After he talked with Josh Pappy Joe had called them over needing help. He asked if they could get the hay out the truck and they had got most of them. But two when Lucas tripped falling out the truck and Josh lost his grip on the ones he was carrying and dropped them on him.

"So we help him and let's just say your uncle Josh is strong but not I can carry two bales of hay off a truck by myself strong."

Riley giggles before looking at his chest and lightly running her fingers over the bandage. Lucas grabs her hand putting it to his lips and smiles when he sees the blush appear on her cheeks again. "So how do you feel for me?" He whispers holding her hand to his heart.

She tries to pull away but he had a tight grip on her hand. "Wh...what?" She stutters looking down and not in his eyes. He lifts her chin smiling at her as she tries to avoid his eyes still. "How do you really feel about me?" He asked again knowing she was going to make him pull it out of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She shakes her head tugging her hand out of his grasps. He turns and couldn't help grinning at her as she looks at him. "What?" She asked watching as he slowly got up. "You love me." He says walking towards her as she took a step back. "That's ridiculous I don't love you."

"I know you don't love me. You're in love with me." Riley started to shake her head about to speak when Lucas continues. "Just like I'm in love with you." She let's out a small gasps still shaking her head. "If you don't love me why were you crying so much when you thought I was really hurt then?"

"I call that concern for a friend. I would react like that for any of my friends." Lucas chuckles as he gets closer holding his ribs hoping she wouldn't run since he couldn't exactly run after her. "Really that's how you react to all your friends getting hurt?" She nods her head looking away from him.

"Yeah it is. Like just last week Zay got a splinter and I held his hand tearing up when he saw the blood after Chelsea pulled it out and he fainted." She backed up hitting the wall as she tried looking for an exit. "You want to know what I call love?" Riley shakes her head making him chuckle as he stood in front of her.

"Love to me is watching the girl who has been in my life turn into this amazing gorgeous girl who when we are together makes my heart races so fast I thought it would burst. Much like it is now." He grabs her hand putting it on his chest making her look at her hand.

"Love to me is spending the day with this girl and feeling like it's never enough. Or feeling like my day isn't complete until she blows me a kiss as she walks away. Or how when she falls asleep I can spend hours just staring at her." He chuckles as he brushes her pigtails back. "It may make me sound creepy but I realized something then."

He lifts her head and sees the tears in her eyes as he brushes away the ones that had fallen. "I realized in that moment that I wanted to be able to always stare at you while you fall asleep in my arms or blow me a kiss at the end of the day. And nobody makes me feel the way I do like when I'm with you." Riley shakes her head trying not to look at him.

She takes a deep breath and looks at him to see him smiling at her with that look again. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He lightly chuckles wincing from the pain. "I will always look at you like this." She bites her lip. "Well stop."

She pushes past him and he thought she would leave but she just sat down. "Why?" He asked looking at her as he sits next to her. "Because you're giving me the heebie-jeebies." He smiles cupping her cheeks rubbing them. "Good." He whispers before pulling her to him and kissing her.

They pull apart resting their foreheads on each other breathing heavily. Riley opens her eyes seeing Lucas still had his closed but was smiling. "I do love you." She whispers watching him open his eyes. He chuckles and starts grinning at her. "I figured you might." She shakes her head and puts her hands on his neck kissing him again.

He grips her hips trailing his fingers under her tank top. "Luke what are you doing?" She moans when he squeezes her breasts. "I believe I'm going to have my way with the girl I love." She giggles placing her hands on his shoulders and squeezing them. "We can't." She moans when he tries to unhook her bra. "Your ribs."

He winces and pulls back groaning and not from the pain. He tries giving her his puppy dog eyes and she shakes her head. "You know you still haven't asked me?" He looks at her confused as she folds her hands across her chest. "I haven't asked you what?" She stands between his legs unbuckling his belt making him groan.

"You haven't asked me to be your girlfriend silly." She pulls his zipper down slowly putting her hand in his boxers rubbing him. "Will you?" He groans putting his head on her shoulder as she continues rubbing him. "Will I what?" She asked teasingly tapping her fingers on him.

He looks up at her groaning but couldn't help smiling. "You're a cruel woman Riley Matthews." She smiles letting out a little giggle as she pulls her hand out putting them around his neck. "Yeah but you love me anyway." Lucas chuckles holding his ribs and grips her hips with one hand. "That I do."

He pulls her forward and starts kissing her putting his hand back under her shirt. She moans into the kiss as someone clears their throat breaking up their makeout session. "Um I hate to interrupt but they're a few people out here waiting to come inside." The doctor tells them gesturing outside.

"I was waiting too." Lucas whispers in Riley's ear making her blush. The doctor opens the door and their friends come inside seeing Riley and Lucas smiling and right next to each other. "So are you guys together again?" Patty asked noticing Lucas rubbing Riley's hip. They both nod and their friends throw their hands up yelling finally.

They laugh and Zay comes in smiling walking up to them. "I knew my plan would work." Riley glares at him and Lucas mouths run to him as Zay turns back around running with Riley chasing after him. Lucas groans as he fixes himself on the cot and Dylan grimace.

"Dude you guys just got back together and already having sex?" Lucas looks at him and he gestures to his zipper which Lucas zips up. "Nobody touch anything in here we don't know what they've had sex on." Making Asher and Patty laugh as Josh and Maya walk in laughing.

"I see Riles found out Zay embellish huckleberry injury huh?" They all look at her and she points outside. They look and start laughing as Lucas slowly walks to the door. He smiles watching as Riley was straddling Zay and hitting him with his own hands.

"That's my girl." Lucas chuckles before wincing in pain again going back to the cot. "Okay cotton candy face is a bully! Did you see what your girlfriend just did to me?" Zay asked coming back in covered in grass and hay.

"You asked for it Isaiah. You could have just said he got hurt not that he was bleeding out." Patty and Asher both hit him in the arm making him yell. "Dude!" Asher tells him shaking his head. "That was your big performance?" Zay nods smiling running out when Riley growls at him.

"Well doc is he good to go?" Riley asked helping Lucas put on his shirt and buttoning it for him. "Yes but he needs to refrain from strenuous activities." He gives both Riley and Lucas a look making their friends snicker.

They walk out the tent with Lucas leaning on Riley. "So you guys want to get some food?" Zay asked putting his arms around Maya and Patty. "I can eat." Lucas and Riley say together. The group look at each other and then them.

"Actually I was talking to these guys." Zay gestures at their friends. "I figured you two would ignore the doctors orders and go have sex in your truck or something." Josh grimace and covers his ears. "I'm not hearing this!" He shouts walking away.

They laugh and slowly start to walk away from Riley and Lucas who were staring at each other. "I thought they never leave." Lucas whispers cupping her cheek. "Couldn't have said it better myself Mr. Grey." Lucas widens his eyes as Riley plays with the buttons on his shirt.

He goes to kiss her but Riley stops him. "We still need to talk about some things." Riley tells him biting her lip looking away. Lucas sighs knowing she meant about Johnny. "I know but for now can we relax my ribs hurt."

"I always found a good soak in a hot tub can help bruised ribs." Lucas chuckles before kissing her. "You know I've heard that too. You got a swimsuit on under there?" He asks looking in her shirt. She smiles grabbing his hand walking towards his truck. "I have my birthday suit."

She whispers against his lips when they reach his truck. Lucas shakes his head and kisses her before pulling back smiling at her. "What?" Riley asks tilting her head. "Nothing I just really love you." She blushes putting her arms around his neck. "Well I happen to really love you too."

Zay and the gang watch as they drive off smiling. "Well gang I think this was a success." They all nod in agreement looking at each other. Maya looks at them and smiles pulling out her phone. "So how long before we see either of them this summer?" They all start shouting out days as Maya places the bets.

 **One Year Later-Graduation Day**

Zay scratches his head as he stands in his cap and gown with Patty and Chelsea. "Have you found them?" Maya asks coming in with Dylan and Asher right behind her. "Nope neither or answering their phones." Chelsea says calling Riley's phone again.

"Don't stop Lucas." Riley moans into his shoulder as Lucas thrusts into her against the shelf. "Don't worry I'm not." She wraps her legs tighter around him pushing him in more. She sees her phone buzzing again and growls before answering it.

"Make it quick." She pants shaking her head at Lucas who thought she was talking to him. "Oh my god. Do you two have no self control?" Chelsea asks as she hears Riley moaning. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Riley says breathlessly.

Chelsea puts her phone on speaker so the group can hear the two sex maniacs. "You two realize we're graduating in twenty minutes right?" Patty asks while they all shake their heads. "Yes!" Riley yells making them all grimace looking at each other.

"Riles five more minutes that's it!" Maya shouts already scarred from seeing Lucas butt when she went over to Pappy Joe's ranch looking for Riley. "Thank you peaches bye." The call ends and Mr. Matthews come in shaking his head.

"Where is my daughter and Mr. Friar?" He asks tossing up his hands. "Well I think he was helping her return some library books sir." Dylan says clearing his throat making the girls giggle. "Return them alright." Zay mumbles as Maya elbows him in the side.

"You see that Topanga?" Cory asks as the group walk out. "That's code for something dirty I just know it." He slaps his program in his hand. "Cory calm down I'm sure they will be here any minute lets go back to our seats.

"We should have always done it in here?" Riley giggles as she fixes her dress. Lucas chuckles pulling up his boxers looking at Riley as she pulls her underwear up. "Stop it." She whispers grabbing her shoes. "How do you know I'm doing something?" Lucas asks folding his arms across his chest.

"I know you were looking at me Friar." Riley tells him turning around and dropping her shoes and sitting on his lap. "Oh I forgot your super power. You ever going to tell me how you know?" She shakes her head as she kisses his neck.

"Please I'll pleasure you right now if you tell me?" He whispers gripping her hips and making her gasps. She starts grinding on him slowly as he kisses her neck. "Maybe one day." She kisses him getting up saying she was going to the bathroom and would meet him outside.

Lucas smiles as she turns around and blows him a kiss before walking away. He puts his pants on and digs in his pocket pulling out the ring box. He opens it looking at the ring his mom gave him and smiles. "One day." He whispers closing it and putting back in his pocket before grabbing his shoes heading outside.

 **Eight Years Later**

"So are the kids having fun at grandmas?" Lucas asks walking in the kitchen and kissing Riley's neck. She moans laying her head on his chest as he unzips her dress. "Lucas." She moans as he slids it down her body.

She turns around and he lifts her on the counter kissing along her neck down to her shoulders. "Wait." Riley whispers pushing him back a little with her hands. "I knew it. We reach our sex quota didn't we? It was a good run ten years." Riley jumps on him silencing his ramble.

"I still want to have sex dork. I just meant wait because I have a cake in the over and I don't want it to drop." He looks at the oven and then back at her chuckling. "So we haven't reach it yet?" She shakes her head smiling at him. "I think we could live for hundreds of years and I would never get tired of being with you."

"I feel the same way Mrs. Grey." He unhooks her bra as she pulls it off letting it drop to the floor. "How much longer on that cake?" He asks as soon as the timer goes off. She takes it out and tells him she would meet him upstairs.

"Well that was a delicious way to eat cake." He whispers licking the frosting off her stomach as she squirmed. "It was. But it was more delicious off you." She whispers with her eyes closed as he cleans her off. He chuckles getting in bed and turns off the light staring at her.

"Stop it." She whispers in the darkness. "I'm not doing anything." He chuckles knowing what she meant. "I know you're looking at me again." He sits up turning on the light. "Okay you have to tell me now. How?"

She smiles and opens her eyes sitting up. "Okay you really want to know?" He nods his head and she smiles grabbing his hand putting it on her heart. "Now I'll close my eyes and you look away and then look at me okay?" He nods and she closes her eyes.

He looks at her and then looks away. "Do you know now?" She asks with her eyes closed still. He shakes his head and she giggles telling him to do it again. He looks away and then at her and she presses his hand more against her heart.

He didn't feel it at first but then he feels her heart beating erratically as he stares at her. "That's how you've known this whole time?" He asks pulling her to him. She opens her eyes smiling at him. "Everytime. I told you it was my super power."

He chuckles and brushes the hair off her face before kissing her. "I love you you know." She tilts her head putting her hands around his neck. "Yeah I had a feeling you did."

 **There you have it hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
